


Petunia

by lilacnightmares



Series: Flowers of Paradise [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Assistant Lila AU, Bad Ending, Coercion, Cultural Differences, Dependency, Depression, Elixir of Salvation (Mystic Messenger), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, It won't go how you think it does, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, No constructive criticism, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Separation Anxiety, Unknown needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 74,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Unknown always wanted to have his own assistant. One that is bathed in wisteria and petunias, covering their throat until they suffocate or give in. There are some things that he can't do by showing his face and that's where someone who was very much his equal in sense of the word would be able to help him achieve the goals of Paradise. He's got his eyes set on somebody and surely, with her, the success of Mint Eye is ensured.Based on the Prologue's Bad Ending. A standalone fic that can read without reading any of the other stories in the series.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Unknown | Ray/Original Female Character
Series: Flowers of Paradise [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271537
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. Abduction

**Abduction**

* * *

Lila wasn’t sure exactly sure why she had decided that she needed to get this far away from her home. She just looked at the map on her wall and the first country that her eyes met became the one that she would escape to. It just turned out that it happened to be the country that she last expected it to be. 

She did know why she wanted to get away it just wasn’t something that she wanted to focus on. 

Family life had gotten really bad, and after that really bad breakup, she just wanted to escape. It wasn’t until she had the ticket in her hand and she was boarding her flight that it hit her; She was getting away from all the lingering problems that had haunted her for months. It was liberating in some ways that were hard to express. 

This was the first time in a very long time that she felt free to do whatever she wanted to do. She didn’t have to live up expectations or push herself so hard into her word that her fingers bleed. She could frankly do anything, and she went straight ahead without even thinking through all of her choices as they were endless. 

She was going to take life by the flip of a coin. 

It was very unlike Lila, but, she wanted to make a change. If she wanted to be more daring and bold of a person then she needed to take some risks. 

So, that’s exactly what she did. It took a couple of long hours but after a nap and a quick read-through of one of her favorite books, the plane arrived in Seoul sometime during the afternoon. She settled in rather quickly. She headed to her hotel right off the bat and slept off the lingering jet lag until her body felt refreshed. 

That following morning, she got up and for once, she had no idea of what to do with herself. 

Normally her anxiety would have chomped at the bit at that realization, however, this time, she didn’t feel as concerned about it as she normally would. Lila just pilfered through her phone for a little bit to let those that were concerned, not as if there were any apart from one person, and after reassuring her sister that she had arrived just fine and sound, she rose from the bed and decided to start the day. 

She got dressed and then left her hotel to just do whatever seemed interesting. Whether that meant she walked for some time until anything intriguing popped up, or if she recalled something from her online research back home and wanted to check it out. That cycle was rinsed and repeated over two weeks. 

Sure, a good portion of that time was spent looking for new accessories and props that would look good with the coords back at her apartment, but there was nothing wrong with that. The best place to find cutesy stuff always seemed to lead back to South Korea or Japan. There was no way she would pass up the chance to find great prices on stuff that cost an arm and a leg to buy and ship back home. 

You had to keep your eye out for the next coordinate and all the looks that went with it, that’s how Lila enjoyed spending her free time and just being able to bask in that hobby without the judging eyes of her mother on her back was the greatest feeling she had ever felt thus far in life. Everybody has their little niche. 

Hers just happened to be Lolita. 

She didn’t always get to dress up, though. It was harder back home when there weren’t enough meetups and never quite enough people to chat with her about it in a positive way. Some people just didn’t get that it was a form of rebellion, just like those classic punk kids in ripped jeans. Although, that just meant all the more chances for her to come across rare items without competition. 

Never let it be said that Lila was someone who could be stopped when she got her eyes locked on target. 

She might have hissed at someone if they dared touched something with Cinnamoroll on it before she could. Of course, only in her head would that scenario play out. She was far too socially anxious to ever push a confrontation. 

All and all, the first couple of weeks had been a lot of fun and allowed her to breathe. All of the weight that had been suffocating her back in America was all but gone. It still existed but it was like there was a barrier that kept it from reaching her while she was here. Lila was grateful for that.

It was nice, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back just yet. She would have to, though, eventually, and when that day came, she would still be reluctant. For the time being, she just wanted to enjoy this vacation for what it was. 

She hadn’t spoken to many people, although be it not much of her fault because while she was relatively fluent in the language, she was by no means an expert. She would often misplace the right word she was looking for with something else. It could be embarrassing and she wanted to avoid making a fool of herself. 

Better left unsaid when you didn’t know what you were doing. Faking it till you made it only worked in the context of other situations. 

Tonight, though, something felt off. 

As a matter of fact, something hadn’t felt quite right in the last few days. She couldn’t put her finger on it but it was like something was watching her back everywhere she went. Lila didn’t know why this was the case. She never did see anyone looking at her or trailing behind her at all. 

She knew when to look and not get caught. It was just a trait that any woman in a city learned fast either when they were young or when they started living there on their own. She would try and note for any abnormalities in windows and her phone camera but nothing came out. She decided tonight that she was just being irrational.

It wasn’t unlike Lila to get overwhelmed with a sensation and run with it. 

It just had to be one of those things, right? 

...Right? 

The city streets were always alive with people and there was always the sense that she wasn’t alone so that couldn’t have been it. She frowned and glanced at her phone as the view of her hotel started to appear on the horizon. 

She had stayed out a little later than usual to get some tea, and that wasn’t much of a big deal. It was nice to meet up with other Lolita. She didn’t often get to do that. So, she was dressed up tonight and as cute as can be. Nobody would take her as much of a threat when she looked like a cute cupcake, you know? 

It was just this feeling that wouldn’t go away. She just didn’t like this feeling. If she had to make a break for it, it would be a little harder than normal. Her phone told her that it was around nine o’clock. There weren’t as many people out as there were when she normally took this path back, but there were enough that she wasn’t as nervous as she might have been on another night.

Another odd thing that she couldn’t ignore was happening. For some reason, her phone was downloading something and that shouldn’t have been happening. 

Lila stopped in her tracks and went underneath the first streetlight she saw to see what it was loading up. She didn’t remember clicking anything. She never even unlocked it. Her data was limited too abroad, so this shouldn’t have even happened without her okaying it. 

She watched as it finished loading and then with a raised brow, she murmured the title of it to herself in confusion, “R.F.A.? ...What the heck is that?”

It could have been an accident? 

Against her better judgment, she clicked the little button a chatroom opened out. Most of it was distorted in the background like the code had been frayed, or broken, maybe tinkered with just in the wrong way? 

She pursed her lips. Something here was fishy. It gave her the prompt to enter a username. 

Lila plugged in her nickname, then she hesitated. She may be trying new things but this might have been a reach. She was going to close it and try to remove it because it could have easily been a virus but a message popped up. 

**Unknown:** Hello? 

**Wisteria:** Um, hi? 

**Unknown:** Can you see this?

**Wisteria:** Yes.

**Unknown:** Oh, thank goodness. I didn’t think I was ever going to get a response from anyone. 

**Wisteria:** I’m a little confused myself.

**Wisteria:** Um, what is this app? Do you know?

**Unknown:** …

**Unknown:** I was going to ask you that. You see, I found this cell phone on the subway. There was nothing on it.

**Unknown:** Except for this messenger app.

**Unknown:** I wanted to return to its owner but there 

weren’t any contact details written anywhere on it.

**Wisteria:** Well, this app just kind of… appeared on my phone. I’m not sure who that device belongs to, or how this got on my phone in the first place.

**Unknown:** Hm. That’s really odd.

**Unknown:** Darn. I thought I had found someone to give this to after not knowing what to do with it.

**Wisteria:** Well, you can always take it to the local police station.

**Wisteria:** I’m not really from this area. I don’t know anyone, I’m afraid.

**Wisteria:** It’s very good of you to want to return something like that though. Most people would have just pocketed the free device.

**Unknown:** Well, I’m a very religious person. It would be against the teachings to not do the right thing, you know?

**Unknown:** Oh, look at me. I was so excited about finding someone that I forgot to introduce myself.

**Unknown:** I don’t care for my name. I usually leave all my accounts blank like this.

**Unknown:** I guess you could say my name is Unknown…

**Wisteria:** My name is Lila.

**Unknown:** Since you’re typing in English, I can assume you’re American?

**Wisteria:** I would hope it wouldn’t be that obvious.

**Unknown:** Wow, you came from a long way away.

**Wisteria:** To clear my head, if that makes sense.

**Unknown:** Sure. I can understand.

**Unknown:** I'd hate to bother you anymore and I figure you're probably really wary of strangers in a foreign country...

**Unknown:** I'm not all that great at talking to people... or reaching out... but I want to find the owner of this phone.

**Wisteria:** Well, your best bet is lost and found or the police station. 

**Unknown:** Yeah. That makes the most sense but... ah.

**Unknown:** I've got really bad social anxiety when it comes to stuff like this.

**Wisteria:** Oh...

**Wisteria:** I understand. I have the same problem.

**Wisteria:** Don't you have any friends that can accompany you?

**Unknown:** Ah, no. I'm pretty new to this area too since I came here for my studies.

**Unknown:** There is an address on this phone now that I’m trying to pick it apart, but that's really about it.

**Unknown:** I don’t want to just pop into somebody's place out of nowhere without being able to speak with them first!

**Unknown:** You wouldn't happen to want to go there for me?

**Unknown:** Would you?

**Wisteria:** Just pop up to a stranger's place to tell me this person found their phone but they're too nervous to give it back themselves?

**Wisteria:** You're joking right? lol

**Wisteria:** Don't put me in that position too!

**Unknown:** It is strange to suggest, isn't it?

**Unknown:** lol

**Unknown:** I'm kind of trapped between a rock and a hard place. I know it’s silly but… 

**Wisteria:** I'm gonna kick myself for this but if you're in the same area as me then I might be able to come with you to drop it off with the authorities.

**Unknown:** Really? Oh, you don’t know how much that would mean to me. 

**Wisteria:** What could it hurt?

**Wisteria:** As long as it's in a public area, it should be fine.

**Unknown:** Oh, man, I never thought someone would be so nice to me like that.

**Unknown:** [address]

Lila clicked the link and it took her to her maps app. 

It said that the location wasn’t all that far from where she was. It was a couple of blocks away but it seemed like a dense area given the few different restaurants and businesses. It was probably alright. They seemed okay. She didn't have any bad feelings in her gut and she empathized with this person. 

She wanted to give them the benefit of a doubt. 

She was trying to be more spontaneous and open. Surely this could count as one of those things if she let it. If things got fishy, she could always leave and turn around. 

It wasn’t like they were asking her to go out of their way and do it. They seemed to appreciate the thought. She didn’t want anyone to feel worried about themselves and if that got her into trouble, well, so be it. 

Her empathy was, unfortunately, stronger than her brain at times. 

If someone said that they were struggling in a way that she did, her empathy overtook her brain and she just went to help them. It had gotten her into a lot of trouble in the past but there times where she did believe it was an asset. 

What kind of person would she be if she didn’t try to help others? 

  
  


**Wisteria:** That’s not far from me… 

**Wisteria:** Well, I’ll help you out. But if things seem fishy, I’m out of there.

**Unknown:** Really?

**Unknown:** I won’t let you regret it.

**Unknown:** Th

**Unknown:** ank

**Unknown:** you

**Unknown has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

Lila stashed her phone away and decided to head towards the location using her GPS to guide her the rest of the way along with the signs that she couldn’t quite read on her own. As she began to turn away from her hotel, the bright lights started to die down the further she walked away. It was a little ominous but she paid it no mind. 

It wasn’t like she would be gone for very long. 

When she arrived at the area that had been sent to her, she glanced around to see if she could see somebody that seemed to be looking for someone else. It took a few minutes of looking at whoever passed her by but after five minutes of looking around, she had decided that whoever it was didn’t really want her help. 

They would have found her by now if that was the case. 

She blew out a puff of air and went to stash her phone back into her coat pocket when a voice spoke from behind her head, “You wouldn’t happen to be username Wisteria, would you?” 

Lila immediately spun around to face this person. She found herself staring up and into the most dazzling and haunting green eyes she had ever seen. They were almost unnatural in color the way that they shimmered underneath the streetlights. His locks were dyed white but had to a sheen to it where pink lingered through the tips.

He was a stark contrast in dress compared to what she was wearing. 

He looked like he had walked into a mall Hot Topic and grabbed the first thing he saw to make himself look tough; With a leather jacket that purposely hung from his shoulders and a tank top that fit a little too well against his frame, as well as dark jeans and boots. 

She wasn’t one to say something about the way that somebody looked so she wasn’t going to comment on somebody’s aesthetic. People would take a look at her and make their assumptions. She hated that. Plenty of people were far different from the way that they looked and she knew plenty of people that were kind and dressed dark as night. 

She cocked her head to the side, “And I presume you’re username Unknown, then?” 

It made him grin involuntarily. It didn’t reach his eyes, though. “You’d be correct. I don’t hate smart people so I’m impressed you’d picked up on that so quickly. Yeah, that’s me, _Unknown_. Funny, isn’t it, though? I don’t bother with nicknames but the system gives you one anyway. ”

“Yeah. Society and labels, am I right? You’d think somebody like me wouldn’t fit the name I picked either,” she offered a small, polite smile. 

“Mmm,” he hummed. “No, I’d say that your name suits you. It isn’t a symbol I expected to see from somebody with such a nice disposition like yourself, but then again, my name doesn’t match me quite fit as one would think… right?” 

“I suppose so,” she nodded in agreement. 

Unknown seemed alright. 

His hands rested at his sides and he didn’t move much. There was enough space between them that she didn’t feel out of place. She didn’t feel very threatened by him yet so she didn’t say much to him. He wasn’t making any sudden moves or anything so this seemed like it was legit. 

She shuffled from one foot to the other as the lingering anxiety buzzed. Lila looked away for a moment and then looked back at Unknown, “So, you said you found a phone? Whoever lost it must be missing it plenty. I can head with you now if you still want me to!” 

Unknown stared at her for a moment as if he were trying to read her expression for something hidden underneath the surface. 

When he seemed to find what he was searching for, he nodded his head. “Yes, I want to do the right thing. I appreciate that you want to help me so willingly. Most people wouldn’t help a stranger like this.”

The two of them started to walk down the sidewalk together and the further that they traveled away from that spot, the darker and more lonely the streets grew. Fewer people were standing around or walking in the same direction, and the streetlights were dwindling. It was like the road they were on was getting into a more desolate part of town. 

“Yeah, but you seem like an alright guy to me,” Lila said. She kept her hands close to her body. ”I’m sure you deal with this sort of thing often, not a lot of people are nice to anyone who deviates from what people consider normal. I get it. I hear plenty of flack from people about the way that I dress from time to time.” 

“It suits you,” Unknown replied. 

His tone, although dry, made her chest feel warm. 

Heat rose to her cheeks. She wasn’t used to compliments nor did she know how to react when she got them from people. She let out a little awkward laugh. “Well, thank you. I work hard to pull these off. It takes a lot of thought to make something look just right.”

They spent the next twenty minutes or so just talking and chatting about this and that. He would charm her or make her feel like she was really special, and her trust for him would grow stronger and stronger by the minute. 

It put her off-guard. 

She was so preoccupied with chatting with this stranger that she didn’t even realize that they were the only people standing on the street now. 

"It really is my lucky day," he commented, idly.

There was no sign of any other light and all the lights sans the moon were long but gone. 

Lila glanced at him, “What makes you say that?” 

A chuckle bubbled up from the back of his throat. It was dark and made her shiver as it echoed throughout the street, “Oh? You don’t know? At first, I thought that you would be the perfect choice for my plan. Anyone would be enthralled by a girl as naive as you without even blinking. But, I think I changed my mind. I don’t want to share you with those bastards.” 

That was when Lila realized the position that she was in and just how far they had strayed from the rest of the world. It was just she and him. There was nobody if something happened. She wasn’t sure what he was talking about. 

Her blood ran cold. 

What plan? 

"Plan?" Lila asked, trying to keep her cool. She didn’t want to escalate anything. Clarification was going to be key here. “What are you talking about? I thought that I was just helping you with…” 

Unknown held up his hand and shushed her before she could finish talking. His face told her all she needed to know. He clicked his tongue in distaste. “I’m getting ahead of myself. I don’t want to play twenty questions, princess. I’ll put it in simple words for you. I’ve come to take you to paradise. A place where only the chosen can wander freely, and where all your pain disappears.” 

Paradise…? 

What was he talking about? She had no clue what he was talking about. She just wanted to help him return a phone. There was nothing about this when they spoke. He never mentioned that he had a speech ready for some sort of mythical location. 

Her body was trembling. 

Every part of her was screaming that she needed to get out of this place as fast as she could but her legs weren’t listening. She could feel her chest tightening and her breath start to quicken. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good. 

Unknown took a step closer, and another, and another until he was in front of her. “My dear naive princess.... did you really think you could trust any stranger? Don’t worry, I’ll reward you greatly for your actions. I know you’ve been hurt by the outside world but I know just how to correct your woes and pain. You’re going to come to paradise with me… **whether you like it not**.”

Lila swallowed, “A… And what are you going to do if I scream for help right now?”

"Let’s just say, I don’t want to have to do those when it’s all that easier just to get you to walk willingly for me, you wouldn’t like the answer, trust me." He said, “I really don’t want to dirty my hands or hurt you. But, I must do what I must do for paradise. You’re the one that willingly came to help somebody shady, you know? You don’t have any regard for your safety.” 

She could try to make a break for it. 

But she didn’t have any idea if he had a weapon or not. Even if she tried, he would be able to take her down. He was a lot bigger than she was. It wouldn’t have taken much to do it. She had no choice but to listen to him. 

Lila knew that she should fight back. 

But, at the same time, she knew that if she fought him right now, the odds were stacked against her from all sides.

Unknown was watching as she ran through all of her options and landed on the one that he already knew was coming. He only laughed when she dropped her head in defeat and went quiet. From his perspective, she was about to burst into tears. 

He gripped her chin in his index finger and thumb and tipped it back so he could see her nervous brown eyes. “What a good girl you are, princess. You really do act as you look. I thought you were going to make it hard on me, but it turns out you’re just as polite about following your manners as your profiles led me to believe.” 

Lila didn’t say anything.

“ **Haha… hahaha…! Don’t worry. I’ll treat you better than that traitor ever would have**.”


	2. Hostage

##  **Hostage**

* * *

When Lila awoke the next morning she found herself in unfamiliar territory. 

The walls were barren and the temperature was well below freezing in this room. She knew she was inside because it was fall and it was hardly this cold out yet. She involuntarily shivered and sat upright without thinking first, looking around the room to see where she was. 

There were a lot of monitors and a mammoth hard-drive on the opposite side of the room. Apart from that, there was the couch that she was laying on, a couple of filing cabinets, and a couple of extra spare storage containers that she couldn’t see inside. It was like a basement or a dungeon, there was no window or any windows for that matter. 

It was solid. 

This place was built to keep things in and keep things out. 

“I guess… he really did take me,” she whispered. "But, where did he take me?"

She rubbed at her eyes, wondering what had happened the night before that had caused her to wind up in this place. She could remember her interaction with Unknown and how he had forced her to walk with him until they reached a car, and then he covered her eyes. 

It was a blur from that point as her body had been on autopilot. 

The rest was… lost. 

So, this was what she had to work with. She rose to her feet and began to inspect her surroundings to see if she could locate what exactly would explain the purpose of his room or if there was some kind of hint on how to get out of the room. 

Pushing against the door didn't work as it seemingly locked from the outside. 

That was a damn fire hazard! 

The computer was password locked, so that was a moot point, and nothing else gave her what she needed. Frustrated, she sat down in the chair and stared at the blue light from the monitors praying for something to happen or materialize. It never did. 

She sat there for quite a while until the door slid open and the sound of boots thudded against the floor. She seized and tried not to turn around. She knew that that had to be Unknown; There was no telling how he was going to react or what he was going to do when he realized she was awake. 

His hand pressed to her shoulder and he chuckled at the way she tensed up and tried to remain calm, "Hello, princess. I see you've finally woken up. Good. I have work to do and you have a lot to learn."

She sucked in a breath, "Where the hell are we?" 

He leaned in closer so that his breath ghosted against her ear. He chuckled, "Mmm. I know you're not really daft. Don't tell me you forgot what happened last night. This is paradise, remember? I brought you here to save you from those who continue to hurt you out there, and you're going to repay me by being my cute little assistant.”

"I- I never… agreed to that," she whispered, almost inaudible. 

Lila wasn’t looking at him. She was staring at his reflection in the monitor and his wicked smirk only grew as her discomfort did. He just watched as she squirmed and slowly lost what remained of her composure. 

Unknown’s hand caressed her cheek, cooing, "Oh, I knew you might say that. You never disagreed, either, cupcake." 

Well, he was right. 

She never said no. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Go through those files,” he said, bluntly. 

She stared at the back of his head with pursed lips, “And what exactly am I looking for in these, anyway?” 

His patience was wearing thin. It was obvious that he didn’t like that she couldn’t read his wants and desires as soon as he thought of them. Lila was no mind-reader, and she wanted to know what the hell she was doing for him. She hadn’t exactly gotten much out of him since he would often leave her hanging without giving away much. 

Mint Eye was a paradise for the down-trodden. 

This was a safe haven for people that had been hurt, and it was supposed to be a place where pain didn’t exist at all, supposedly. 

Well, the ache in Lila’s body seemed to prove that was wrong. She was hurting and exhausted to the bone. There was no sense of peace in her heart right now. She hadn’t seen enough of it to make her own conclusion. Unknown had her on a ball and chain. 

She couldn’t stray far from him as his trust was low in other humans. 

Lila could see that he was close to being rash. She changed her tone, carefully, and looked down at her lap. “I understand that your mission is very important to you. If you want me to help you, then I have to know something. What is this goal? What are we trying to achieve here? What exactly is it you’re all aiming for?”

His chair spun around and he faced her, one leg crossed over the other and head resting against one of his hands as if he were bored. “Let’s just say the goal is to show my Savior something amusing. There are people out there that don’t give a fuck about how much they hurt others and they reap what they sow, what goes around comes around, right?”

Lila still struggled to connect what that had to do with the messy documents about people that seemed very average. There was something about a student, a businessman, his assistant, an actor, an infamous photographer, and a hacker. It seemed like a weird group. It was like somebody was playing Mad Libs and grouped the strangest options. 

She gripped at the paper in her hands, “What exactly do these people have to do with that? What did they do?”

His mint eyes narrowed. 

Oh, that was the wrong question, wasn’t it? Quietly he rose from his chair and began to walk in her direction from across the room, and she went quiet. There had been a few times now that he had lashed out at her for saying too much or too little. She knew that she was walking a tightrope but she needed to understand this man.

Why did he want her so badly for this? 

Unknown was a quiet man, most of the time, anyway. 

He was swallowed up in his work and once he got to work on something that had to be done right then, thusly, he paid her no mind whatsoever and just continued to toil away on a very so-called big “important project”. She wasn’t even sure what he wanted her to take care of, as she was left to her devices most of the time. 

It felt more like she was a glorified toy, rather than some assistant. 

Though, it wasn’t like he was denying her anything that she needed. 

She may have been stuck to his side like super-glue but she still could do basic human fun. Nobody will know how grateful she felt to be able to take a hot shower of all things after days of being trapped in this damp cellar of a room. She just ran on his schedule most of the time and that was no way for a to live. 

Unknown took care of himself pretty poorly as far as she could see since he worked as long as humanly possible and beyond that, and she wound up spending a good amount of time making sure that he ate something when she did.

It took a bit of pressing to get him to agree to let her roam the halls. But, it wasn’t like she could escape when he could watch the cameras wherever she went. 

It went a little something like: 

_She had been staring at him for some time and it still flabbergasted her that this man could push himself to the brink of passing out, and as much as she wasn’t sure how she felt about this guy, he couldn’t up and die on her in this room. “Hey, you haven’t eaten in hours.”_

_His fingers never left the keyboard and he continued to type the next set of the log, “What of it, princess? I’ve gone far longer without food and drink than a few hours. This is nothing to me.”_

_Her expression fell flat._

_Just what was this place like if he felt like he had no choice but to starve himself? What had he gone through that made this a reality? She shook her head, “...That’s not okay? I don’t know what you’ve been through but you need to eat if you want to keep up your energy on this… project.”_

_“Tch,” he scoffed._

_Unknown seemed less than impressed with her attempts at trying to be nice to him._

_“You’re the one that said I’m your assistant now, well, part of that job means that someone makes sure you have everything that you need,” She said, pointedly. “So, let me out of this room and I’ll go and make you something.”_

_Unknown paused, and then finally, looked over his shoulder at the girl. “Fine. If it’ll get you to stop nagging me every couple of hours. You better not try and make a fucking run for it. You’ll be punished severely if you do.”_

_Lila stared at him, “I won’t. I know I’m in no position to do something like that. You’re the one that controls all the cameras. It’s pretty pointless to make a break for it when you’re with the strongest guy in the building. I just… figured you would benefit from eating something substantial instead of crackers. I know that’s not filling.”_

_Her gaze shifted away from him momentarily._

_“You’re practically skin and bones, you know? I’ve... been there before and it’s not fun. It’s a really bad habit to stay off of it and reward yourself with it later. I spent a lot of time in and out of the hospital when I was younger for those types of choices, I’d hate to think of anyone going through that, even somebody like you, Unknown.”_

_Unknown didn’t know what to say to that._

_He just looked over her face to see if there was a lie in any of those words. Most of their banter to this point had been about work and her constant inquiring of this and that. It led to a lot of bickering back and forth._

_Perhaps it was that he didn’t know how to respond to somebody that had nice intentions. Nobody had ever thought of him enough to do something like that. He was always looking to do what others expected of him and all his other needs did not matter._

_A part of him was sure she was doing this so that she could keep breathing here without worry, but her tone was so genuine._

_“Fine,” he said, lowly. “Just don’t speak to anyone when you’re outside of this room or there will be a price to pay.”_

Lila snapped out of her daze when Unknown stopped in front of her and reached out with both of his hands. She thought that he was going to touch her but instead he grasped from the loose papers from her hands and stared into her eyes. 

“You’ll know soon enough,” his voice was haughty. “They’re a group of liars and traitors that work under the guise of helping others. They act high and mighty when in reality they throw every person that is in need under the bus. You may look for the good in everyone but I assure you that these people are rotten to the core.”

Lila was taken back by his tone. She flinched at the vicious vitriol and bitter animosity in his voice as he spoke of them. She had seen him become sour before but it was never like this. He was angry, but never like angry enough to seethe. 

She slowly nodded her head to show that she understood his words. 

“I… I understand,” she murmured. 

Then, like the flip of a dime, his expression changed, and he brushed his fingers against her cheek in such a tender motion. 

His lips curled upward enough to hint amusement or pleasure, but you would blink and miss it. 

“You like to wait and listen, don’t you? You look for as much information that you can seize out of people before you speak to them. You know you can’t trust everyone, and you’re wary, cautious. It’s an admirable trait. That’s what I want you to do, princess. Learn everything about these bastards and relay whatever information that you can find.” 

“...That’s it?” 

“That’s it. I have to focus on more important matters. I’ve seen as much of these people as I need to see to know their type. Why waste my time when I have you here to help my mission? I’m a very busy man, princess. My Savior expects me to do better than I did before.” 

Savior, again. 

He wasn’t the boss of whatever this place was as he answered to a higher person and they often called him and told him what to take care of. He would listen so closely to the voice on the other end of the speaker that it seemed like he was hypnotized. Anytime she inquired about that person Unknown would tell her that she had no reason to be with the woman yet. 

His Savior was busy running this place. 

However, there would come a time very soon when she would be by to see how much progress she was making at Unknown’s side. 

Unknown was a strong presence, already. To even imagine that there was somebody at this place that held more power and respect than he did with the believers? It was hard to think about. Every time she passed by someone in the halls they would duck their head and hurry away from her sight as fast as they could do so. 

He made it abundantly clear that she was with him. 

If anyone crossed him… well, she was scared to think about what may become of that person. 

“Because… I’m here?” Lila supplied, unsure. 

“Exactly.” 

What was she supposed to provide to prove her worth to somebody like that? 

She was hardly that great of a person in the first place and the fact that anyone had some kind of faith or expectations to be better than she was made the air more suffocating than it already was. 

She was far from great. 

Unknown seemed to sense her troubled thoughts.

It was like she was as open as a book without having to say anything. Cupping her face in his hands to give her the first gentle touch she had received from anyone in days was quite a shock. They were so close at that moment that she could feel his breath against her cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t have chosen you if I didn’t believe you were worth the trouble,” he murmured. “I don’t waste my time on people that won’t satisfy my aspirations. I wanted you from the moment I saw your face. Don’t take that lightly.”

“I…” 

He shushed her immediately. “Don’t open your trap, princess. We both know your weaknesses, and how you hate yourself. I see your worth. You should learn to see it for yourself. You could be so much stronger if you just accepted it.”

His praise didn’t come to just anyone. 

She had seen the way he looked at the rest of the believers and seen the way that he was when he was alone and with her instead. He barked orders at those that were useless and not good enough to do what they had to do. She was different to him. As strange as it was, she kind of liked the fact that someone needed her so much. 

She had never been needed by anyone before. 

Nobody had ever thought of her as more than an annoyance. Even her big sister had to pity her for the trouble she caused. That was why none of them had even bothered to speak with her since she decided to leave. 

They were probably glad that she was gone now. 

Glad to be rid of something that stained their good family name. 

It might have seemed awful at first to come to this place, but perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing that she came here. 

Unknown was different. 

He saw something that nobody else did. He saw worth in her talents. He saw the person underneath the weakness and tears. He had chosen her out of anyone else he could have had. He could have had anything he wanted, it wouldn’t have been that difficult with his ability. 

Maybe he was right, after all. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Lila peered over his shoulder at the monitor.

She could see bits and pieces of that messenger app that he had used to speak to her with, except this variation looked much less glitchy compared to what they had been using. “So, the app you tested on me was only the beta form of what you’ve been building over here?”

He didn’t seem to bother her inquiry if it was into her knowledge of his strength. 

“Mmm. You could say that I’ve been building this from the bottom up from old traces that the Savior kept,” Unknown said, his voice was very matter-of-fact. “I’ve nearly uncovered what I need to get it stabilized.”

So, he had built this from nothing, only going off of images and photos. It was impressive. She could remember coding websites in high school and the numbers even then had been far over her head and too much for her to understand, she wasn’t ever the brains, she was always the creative one that made things look good. 

This was a whole other ballgame compared to that functionality. 

His goals right now are to build this from the bottom up and learn as much as humanly possible about the RFA. That was split between the two of them now, but he was making much more progress than she was if she was being honest. 

She was backtracking social media and looking up as much reachable information was available to her as humanly possible. 

Everyone has accounts but not all of them were active enough for her to find what she needed. It also made her sick to her stomach when she got too far into it. Lila had never really stalked anyone’s profile before. She never really saw a point in it. She was hardly active on her own pages sans for posting her work and fashion photos. 

Unknown had made it sound so simple, easy, and without much issue. 

“What’s going to happen when you finish it?”

A chuckle escaped from the back of his throat. “That’s when the real fun is going to begin. If you want to see a real wild adventure take place then you’ll love it when we get to that point. I haven’t decided yet how far I want to take it. But, I know what I want. It’s only a matter of time until it’s within my grasp.”

She knew what he wanted. 

He wanted the destruction of those people… the RFA. 

This group of people that supposedly held parties for charity and did good for the sake of others, but everything that Unknown said seemed to imply that that was a cover. 

They all had different levels of issues and yet, there were two members that made him angrier than anything. 

All of them were guilty by association in his eyes. Lila looked away from him and then blurted out without thinking, “You mean your revenge against Luciel? I-I mean, that redhead, right? That’s what you’re excited about? Right?”

She hadn’t meant to say that name. 

“That’s what you’re looking forward to doing… it’s all you talk about so I just thought...”

Excuses. 

Excuses. 

If she so much brought them up he would begin to berate her and speak down of those people. She didn’t know them as he did. She was an outsider looking in trying to learn as much as she could and his help never went far enough to give her what she needed. What was so evil about a man who took photos or a man that seemed to work for an underground ring to survive? 

What was it about them that made them evil? 

All she was seeing was the surface. 

A man who was quiet and too polite for his own good, and somebody who seemed to laugh and have fun teasing others. Where was the evil in that? She didn’t know. He would never tell her about the past at length. If she said anything that sounded even the slightest positive, her back would hit the floor and he would damn near wrap his digits around her throat. 

Curiosity kept hurting this cat. 

Today was no different than those times, the minute she spoke that name to him, it was like the gates and chains holding him down had been unlocked in the zoo. 

She found herself pinned against the wall with his fist mere inches from the side of her face. Her breath was quickened and she stared at him with wide, fearful brown eyes. 

“I told you not to say that name,” he hissed. 

“I- I’m sorry, I forget,” she choked. “But that’s it isn’t? That’s why you’re working so hard. You want to get him back for what he did to hurt you in the past, right?”

He was every bit furious with the world as he was smart. His being was intimidating was that of fury and scorn. Everyone could see the hatred in his eyes and they treated him accordingly, but Lila could have sworn she saw a glimmer of something more underneath that pain. 

Hurt? 

Trepidation? 

Dare she say, scared? 

When he spoke of that man, it was like he wasn’t even seeing the room in front of him anymore. 

It was like he was envisioning a memory or the past of the future, it was never entirely clear. He wasn’t looking at her with his rage. He was looking at the idea or the vision of this man that had hurt him in such a way that left him unable to explain it. 

His voice was venom, and his fingers on her arm were as cold as ice, “I’m going to ruin everything that that redhead has built for himself out there in the world. He thinks he can live carefree when he knows what he did.. He’ll rue the day he fucking decided to do what he did. I can’t wait to see him burn down to ashes. It’s all I can think about. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to see happen to that bastard. It’s what he deserves. When that traitor is finally in my grasp, **I’ll show him what hell is.** ” 

Unknown meant what he said. 

He wouldn’t stop until he destroyed that man. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Unknown had been gone for a long time. 

He often left her alone to work in this room without so much as a goodbye and it would be hours before he came back. Her only liberty to leave was to go one place and then come right back; She wasn’t technically an inducted member of Mint Eye, yet, that would be coming soon, Unknown would remind her every now and again. 

If she was a full-time member then a lot more freedom would be given to her to exist. For now, she was stuck under Unknown’s lock and key. It’s what his Savior dictated. He did whatever she wanted him to do. 

Lila wasn’t sure she was a fan of that idea. 

Freedom sounded great. 

But, she didn’t believe in any of the ideology they spouted that came with that freedom. She knew that their intentions weren’t as holy as they seemed to be. She was trapped here without a choice, however, so what she wanted wasn’t going to be considered. 

Her phone had been tinkering with so that it only worked to communicate with Unknown as far as that went. She never answered when he called and she always had to answer when he called or else he would scold her actions. 

He was the only person in her world and without him around things got rather dull, rather fast. 

When he wasn’t working, it was so easy to speak to him. He listened to anything that she wanted to say and he would expect the same of her. A lot of that talk revolved around work, but there were lingering moments when he would give her more information about himself as a reward for her hard work on this project. 

She figured out that she had him read wrong from the start. 

His past really had been horrible from what he did say. Years of not being allowed to eat or go outside, years of loneliness, years where he considered the only friends he would ever have flowers in the garden outside of Mint Eye. It wasn’t all of the pieces to the mental puzzle she was building but she was getting a better understanding of this man. 

He was a mystery she wanted to unravel. 

It was strange.

This person was more than just who he wanted people to believe that he was, and she couldn’t help but want to know more. He knew everything in the world that he could dig into about her due to his long research. She didn’t have that liberty with him. She wasn’t that smart. Sure, she knew her own way about things but he was another caliber. 

Another class entirely. 

With pursed lips, she stared down at her device with a frown.

Where was he now? What was he up to? Was he working in the field for more intel or was she speaking with his Savior? When would he decide it was time to come back? There weren’t many places that she could think of, and he wasn’t somebody to do things at his own leisure. 

Her hours were defined by time with and time without. She couldn’t get a lot of work done without his help. 

He knew that. 

Time began to blur and she was lost in a daze until the sliding door opened and the room was illuminated with the natural light. She squinted at the doorframe and rubbed at her eyes until her vision cleared up. 

She wasn’t sure who it was but that figure just seemed too small to be Unknown’s own, he was a lot taller than that. Still, her voice was ever hopeful as she stared at the person, quietly questioning the person, “...Unknown?” 

Their face was still distorted from the light but Lila could see the hint of a smile, “Oh? Is that what he decided you should call him? Interesting. Though, I’m not very surprised. He’s not fond of that other name.” 

Her voice was soft. She sounded like she was very kind, and gentle. She seemed to radiate the light that she was bathed in; It was strangely comforting and foreboding in a way. She stepped inside the room and broke the illusion. That was the first time that Lila really got a look at this woman and she noted her features. 

She was hardly taller than Lila was when she stood up. Her long blonde curls framed her face in such a way that curved just right and what stood out the most were her eyes. They were deep emerald green, just as Unknown’s were in a way, but these were far more natural compared to the unnatural hue that he had.

She had this air about her that made you respect it. She may have been small but it was easy to see that she could be a force to be reckoned with if she so chose to be. 

His other name? 

Oh. 

His real name. 

There was something in her gut telling her that this woman was more than just a regular visitor, and that would stand to be proven. Lila bit at her lower lip, “...You wouldn’t happen to be his Savior, then, would you?”

The woman’s lips turned into a smile. 

She began to walk forward, “Yes, that would be me. What a clever girl you are. I am the Savior of Mint Eye, and you’re the girl that Unknown chose to help him with his duty. I must admit, I was hesitant to believe that he went out to find a partner for himself. He’s very dedicated to Mint Eye’s cause, and if he thought he needed help I would have supplied it myself.” 

Lila didn’t budge from her spot. She didn’t think that she could. Her voice sounded so sweet but the implication in her words was far from polite. 

“So, when he told me that he found someone worthy of our cause on his own, I wasn’t sure why he would do such a thing. But, now I understand. You’re a pretty thing, and he’s always had trouble with that. I would hate for him to get distracted from his work because of some girl,” the Savior stopped in front of Lila. 

She paused, reaching forward to gently brush a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear. “But, I’m pleasantly surprised. His work has gotten much quicker since he took you at his side taking care of things. You may just be a great asset to my boy, and to me. You haven’t even tried to escape, though Unknown can be a brute if he doesn’t get his way. You’ve just quickly dedicated yourself to our cause.” 

Lila swallowed, “Well... Unknown made a very great spiel about Mint Eye. He’s very convincing and it wasn’t that hard to choose an allegiance from the way that he describes this lovely place you’ve created to protect others.”

The Savior did as Unknown would do, looking through her words and her expression to try and locate a lie of some kind. It might make matters worse if she thought she saw something she didn’t like. This woman controlled Unknown’s life by all accounts. 

She was the reason he was working himself to death, the reason why he hardly ever slept or ate, the reason why he saw no option but destruction, the reason why he was fighting so damn hard, and the reason why Lila had to try and dodge a minefield of danger to ensure that Unknown was functioning as a human being.

This woman was dangerous. 

Lila had to watch what she was saying. 

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t help him or Mint Eye. He’s given me an opportunity to be useful,” Lila added. “It would be foolish on my part not to recognize something this important. It’s a pleasure to ensure your goals. I realize I am not privy to everything yet but I hope to prove myself worthy of his selection.”

She seemed satisfied with that answer, now. Her hands dropped back to her sides and she hummed thoughtfully. 

“I’m glad to hear you say so. I would hate to think about what would befall of Unknown if you were to cause any trouble. After all, he vouched for you. If you make trouble then he will suffer for it. I can’t control what others may do… or think of him if you were to mess things up. It seems my worries were for naught. In due time, my dear, your ceremony will take place. I look forward to it. I hope you do as well.”

Ceremony? 

Unknown had mentioned his once when she inquired. It was different for everyone who went through it and how you reacted to it would change drastically depending on who you were. It involved a small number of tests… as well as something else he wouldn’t say aloud. 

The final test, perhaps? 

Lila had a feeling though, that it had something greatly to do with his dependency on that glimmering bottle of liquid that appeared in his hand every couple of days. It was clearly a batch of something strong. 

His moods would change drastically before and afterward. If she asked about it, he would never answer directly, he said that he only took enough of that to ward off the headache he had. It was his special medicine. A few swigs of something was one thing. But whatever that something was, it seemed like nobody should take it at all. 

Those so-called natural remedies that people made never turned out to be good in any sense of the word. If they were making stuff like that, what else was going on in this place? 

If she was going to have a ceremony soon… 

Lila couldn’t stomach that thought. 

What was worse was the realization that his Savior was holding his safety over Lila’s head. 

She was making herself clear and she didn’t care what happened or how Lila reacted to it. If she messed up then somebody was going to pay. She didn’t want to be the reason that Unknown got hurt or the reason he got into trouble. He already had the weight of Mint Eye on his back, being the only person in charge of damn near all security. 

Lila would give this woman credit for something: 

She knew how to control people and bend them to her will whether they liked it or not. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Lila’s worry had been justified. 

Unknown was gone for nearly two days straight. 

She wasn’t entirely sure if the hours were right because she didn’t really have the sunlight to go by most of the time, just the clock on her phone that signified the hours and how long it had been since they had spoken. She didn’t have anything but her thoughts and worries to keep her up at night. 

It was weird without Unknown. 

She almost forgot what it was like to be alone with her worries and thoughts. She spent that time pilfering online to look at this and that. There was nothing interesting going on with the RFA that she could read over and that left her with just the option to look back home to see what everyone was up to there. 

Did they miss her? Were they even worried? Did they even care that they hadn’t heard from her in weeks? 

Lila clicked each profile one by one and her heart sank. There wasn’t even a mention of her name and they were doing all sorts of family events. It was like she didn’t even exist. It was like they were doing it on purpose. It was like she wasn’t even alive. 

Nobody gave a fuck where she was or what she was doing.! She wound up tossing the device on the floor out of sheer rage and frustration. She covered her face in her hands and just wept. There had been a reason why she hadn’t even considered checking back home. Lila feared that this was what was going to happen if she dared to click open. 

It was true. 

It was all true. 

Nobody cared. Not a soul had even been bothered to ask where she was or how she was or what was happening. It was a cruel reality. It stung and it cut into her insecurities like a knife. Unknown had been right. 

Nobody out there appreciated her in the slightest, and she was a fool to think that she could just keep living like that. He had wanted to protect her from getting hurt like this, and that was why he brought her to this place. 

Lila didn’t want to believe it. 

But, the facts were right in front of her face and she couldn’t deny that. 

This was the universe’s way of letting her know that she never really mattered to anyone and her life was just sort joke of cosmic joke. She hoped that whoever was laughing at her expense was happy with themselves. Because she understood now the truth that she had long been denying and lying to herself about. 

For a long time, she just laid there on the ground and stared mindlessly at the ceiling. Her heart was so tired and weary she couldn’t even bring the tears to spill out anymore. It felt like this was all she was going to know from now on. 

Unknown might not come ever back. His Savior might have finally punished him for bringing an outsider into their midst. He could have realized that she wasn’t even worth his trouble, either. So, it was much to her surprise when the door finally opened in the middle of the night and Unknown was politely shoved into the room. 

He looked far different from the strong man that he made himself out to be. He staggered, stumbled, and fell to his knees. His chest heaved in and out, but whatever he had in him was all but gone from his body. 

Unknown looked like he had been run through a wringer. 

His face was pallor, hair was unkempt, and his clothes were disheveled. Whatever had happened to him while he was gone had not been good at all and it showed in the way he could barely pull himself off of the floor. It looked like he was hurting too damn much. 

Lila almost immediately sprang to his side and the door shut as soon as she reached him, locking them both inside. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and nearly recoiled at how hot it felt to the touch. It wasn’t okay. 

He wasn’t okay. 

“Hey,” she whispered, mostly to herself because he seemed to be in a world of his own. “Hey, you’re really warm. I need to help you lay down, okay? Can you work with me?”

He grunted in response. 

It wasn’t enough but it was something and she could work with someone who at least had some sense left. It took a good bit of energy for her to help him but after a few minutes of struggling to hold his weight up, he flopped over onto the couch with a thud. 

It was haphazard, but hey, she was working with fire! 

Lila glanced around the room for a moment. There wasn’t much in here that would help him and since she had heard the lock from the outside with an audible click, that meant that she couldn’t get out and get him anything to ease his fever. 

“Shit,” she cursed. 

There wasn’t a lot that she could do for him, now. It made her feel really helpless. Whatever they had done to him had really messed him up good. This was just a beating, they had given him too much of something and let it burn in him. There was no way he was going to be able to get up out of this on his own. 

Lila would have to go through a list in her head and see what she had and didn’t have on her, first, that would be the smartest bet. There was a bit of water somewhere in this room that she hadn’t finished and she could probably makeshift a rag if she tore hard enough at something. He was in no state to do much besides sweat this out. 

She looked back down at Unknown. Something in her chest stirred at the sight of him. She wasn’t sure what it was but it was one of those sensations that you couldn’t ignore. 

He looked… vulnerable. 

There was no scowl or mask for him to hide behind in this state. For the first time, she was really seeing him. His tired eyes, his worn expression, his feathered brows, how small he was, and how fraught with deep pain he was.

She tore her eyes away from him and went to work as quickly as she could manage, returning a few moments later to his side. Lila sank down to her knees and gently placed the rag against his forehead, smoothing out his tousled locks in the process. It wasn’t much at all, but it could ease some of his discomforts.

She wished that she could do more for him but this was all that she could do now. Lila found herself asking him as she lowered her face in her hands, “Is this because of me? Do they do this because you brought me here?” 

His voice was as surly and blunt as ever, even in a state like this, “...No.”

Lila looked up at him, surprised to hear an answer so soon. 

Unknown was looking at her but it seemed like he wasn’t all there with her just then. He was awake but he was looking right through her instead of at her. He winced and turned his head to look back at the ceiling. 

She didn’t want to rush him, but she wanted to understand why they would hurt him if he was so important to everything. How was she supposed to believe in this cause of his if they were going to hurt him? He said nobody got hurt in this place!

Why would you put the strongest person out of commission like he wasn’t that important? 

“Why, then? Why are you like this?”

“It’s a… reminder.”

“Of what?” 

“...”

“Unknown, please…” 

“...” 

He didn’t respond. 

Lila wasn’t going to get an answer from him. 

She started to get up, thinking that she would check the room for anything she may have missed but was stopped when something grasped her wrist. It was clammy, but it was his hand.

When she turned her head to look back at him, his green eyes were far different than the ones that she had come to know these past few weeks. Lila didn’t see a hardened and calculated gaze of a cold genius, instead, she saw the eyes of somebody who was hurting badly and seeking some form of comfort from the ache. 

It was like… 

It was like he was an entirely different person. 

Her breath caught in her throat. Until this point, there had only been vague glimpses of something more in his eyes and now she was seeing clearly what was underneath his cold exterior. Unknown was running himself ragged. He couldn’t keep doing this. He was tired, and he was looking for something to fix this. 

He couldn’t do this alone, he had said. 

“Don’t leave me alone,” he said, his voice quiet and so unlike himself. At least, the man she had come to know. His plea was desperate and it was seemingly all that he had in him. “Please, don’t leave me… please… please.” 

Lila’s heart sank. 

She knew that she shouldn’t let herself start to view this man more than her captor but it seemed more and more like he was trapped as well without a choice in the matter. His green eyes were as mysterious as ever and she found herself drawn into them like a river flowing out to sea. 

She was drowning, being lured out in deeper and deeper water, so deep that her feet couldn’t touch the ground any longer. 

There was no turning back from this point. 

Lila gently removed his grasp from her wrist and laid back next to him. She maneuvered his arm a bit so that it rested over her hip. If she was drowning in this place, then she was going to be the one to drown herself within him, nobody else would make that choice for Lila. 

“I’m here,” she told him. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay here with you. I won’t ever leave you, okay? I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this story. Remember to read and review! It's what keeps me motivated to write-write-write!


	3. Angry Too

**Angry Too**

* * *

_"You're mine, you know that?"_

_"You're getting ahead of yourself, Unknown."_

_"Oh? Really?"_

_"That isn't how you win a girl over, let me tell you. It wouldn't hurt for you to be a little nicer to people every now and again."_

_"As if I'm going to waste my time when we both know how this ends."_

He awoke in a stupor.

It seemed like he had lost time again.

While it wasn't the first time that had happened to him, it felt strangely different this time around. Unknown was used to that as it had happened often during his entire life, periods where his awareness was fuzzy and when he would suddenly awaken from a daze in the middle of the day only to realize that six hours were missing.

The elixir had its downsides.

It also had benefits.

It hurt at the moment but he would soon feel stronger than he ever had. That was how it worked on him. People who were weak and foolish on the inside needed a reminder of their place every now and again to show them. For Unknown, he needed it to reignite his rage.

It helped him reach his potential and the Savior was always right in her judgments.

Unknown couldn't remember when they came for him but he knew that it had been a long time that his body underwent the ceremony. It was a precaution of sorts or something along those lines; All he knew was that his arms had been held down as they forced the glimmering elixir down his throat until he was gasping for air.

It wasn't a punishment, per se. The Savior just hadn't been pleased with his actions as of late, sure, she let him keep his new assistant, but her trust of the woman was wary. Outsiders brought into Magenta were always given a keen watching before they were accepted and she wasn't one that the Savior picked herself, Unknown had picked her for himself.

He had faith in his princess.

The price of that faith was taking his licks.

It wasn't hard for him.

He was used to pain and used to what it would do to him. Pain was just a part of life. Pain just happened whether you liked it or not. A lifetime of pain was nothing compared to a few hours or days. So, he hadn't entirely been all that bothered by what happened.

It wasn't something that would happen again to him, because soon he would be able to give and administer the ceremony to his Lila and that pain would shift into something far from something ugly into a beautiful symphony.

What felt frustrating surely would become something that he loved, and he was looking forward to the day that he could save her. The insufferable pain that happened when he was alone… would be far gone. Content in paradise with the one that he wanted so much.

It would be perfect.

The only thing better than saving Lila would be the eventual satisfaction he would feel when he was given that traitor's head on a platter. But, he was getting ahead of himself. There would be much more planning to be done.

Only a matter of time, he would remind himself. Only a matter of time until it was the right moment to let her join them. He just needed to prove to his Savior that she was worth it, and she seemed to be thinking in a positive way after she spoke with the girl.

Speaking of which, he needed to get up and figure out how much he had missed and where he needed to make up for the lost time. Unknown tried to sit up but he fell right back against the cushions not long after; He winced in pain and gripped his head.

It was a small buzz of electricity in the back of his eyes that warned him not to move. Irritating, of course, but he knew better than to rush right after this.

He would often ignore whatever his body was telling him but for some reason, it felt like there was a weight on him. His lungs would burn and his joints would ache but he never felt as heavy as a bag of bricks.

That was a new kind of symptom, right? It had been months of taking the elixir for him and he doubted that something new was happening.

That meant that the only possible answer left was—

Lila.

Unknown quickly realized that it wasn't, in fact, his head playing tricks on him this time, that weight wasn't a new symptom. She must have helped him, right? It didn't make sense to him.

He couldn't place a memory beyond being carried back to his workroom by the guards but it seemed like somebody had taken the time to keep him from sleeping on the floor.

She was still asleep by all accounts. He didn't know how long she had been awake or waiting for him to return.

It must have worn her out.

Somebody… worried about him.

She… worried about him.

Her dainty fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt so tightly it seemed like if she wasn't doing so, he might leave her grasp. Her head resting against his chest and curly locks splayed out a bit from tossing and turning. She looked so peaceful. There was always a lingering worry in her expression when she was awake, so to see her look so at ease, and in embrace nonetheless, made him pleased.

"Mmm…"

It wasn't the first time that he had been this close to her body, however, it was the first time that they had ever been this close in such an intimate way.

For him, this kind of intimacy was a strange and new feeling. He had never been this close to another person in his entire life. He knew the warmth of a hug from his Savior but this was a different kind of feeling in his chest.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to like it or not.

Yet, he let her do these things anyway.

Lila always seemed to be testing the limits of how close he would let her get to him every day, and this was a new height. It was small the first few times, little brushes her fingers against the collar of his shirt when he cornered her, and little touches of her hand against his own when she made sure that he ate that day.

Unknown wasn't sure how they ended up like this but he wasn't going to complain about it. He would not admit it but he liked the way it felt when she cared about him. His Savior cared about him and cherished him but the way that Lila made him feel…

That was something else.

It was why he was so desperate to ensure her place in paradise.

The sooner that she was confirmed and the sooner that she was a real member, the sooner that he would be able to hold onto that strange feeling, whatever it was, forever. His goals were within his reach and the future that he was building for Mint Eye and himself were starting to come together piece by piece, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

It was only a matter of time.

For now, he would relish in the feeling that came with the feelings that Lila brought to him instead of casting them aside.

"Heh," he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. It was a bit weak and strange as it left him, as he couldn't understand why he felt this way. "I should get onto you for treating me like I'm weak like this… but, this time I'll let it slide. Just this once. Next time, I'll have to teach you a lesson about this and how strong I really am."

As if she didn't know from the way that he pushed her around and ensured his power by asserting his abilities. All it took was the wave of a hand and she was constantly stupified by his talents. She couldn't believe he had taught himself all of this in a matter of a year, or less, he still was a little hazy on the time.

Her fear had shifted to a kind of respect.

It made him feel strange. Like, a weird and dynamic way. Part of him wanted to push back against it and another part of him wanted to keep it close until she smothered him the way he smothered her back.

He liked the way her small hands clung tightly to him.

It was a reminder of how strong he was and how he could be. If somebody like that woman could like somebody like him then perhaps this really was a beautiful paradise. Mint Eye had felt like the prelude to a dream, but with Lila at his side, it felt tangible.

Unknown settled back against the couch and let Lila sprawl out against him. He needed to get back to work but he wasn't going to disturb her when this was the first time she sought him out.

A few moments longer… just a few.

That wouldn't hurt, would it?

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

It seemed like things had calmed down.

She and Unknown fell back into their little routine for a while, while he did his work and she did her work not far from him. Just because something happened and caused a few bumps in the road didn't mean that work was going to end. There was no stopping until things were completed and that path had no end in sight quite yet.

Sometime soon, hopefully.

These long nights without much sleep were becoming hard to manage. She dealt with it as best as she could but Unknown worked until he made himself pass out mid-sentence. The most that she could do for him during those moments was cover his shoulders with a blanket and sigh.

Lila understood that his goals were important but she didn't hide the fact that she was concerned about him. It wasn't any of her concern, though, as he could take care of himself. Which is what he would bluntly tell her time after time.

Yet, those conversations were brief and stopped before they got too far into something that would be against the rules. It was like trying to talk to a brick wall and everybody knows there's no winning a conversation like that.

Today, one thing was certain, Lila was frustrated.

It had been a while since either of them had been out of this room. It seemed to be the only thing that existed half the time. She wasn't sure how he didn't go stir-crazy from being trapped in someplace like this all of the time. This wasn't a place of security, at least, he didn't always feel like it was the most comforting place to be.

She sighed.

"That's the seventh time you've made that noise in the past half-hour," Unknown noted, his attention still on what he was working with and not on her. "If you're trying to tell me something with that then you should just say it instead of wasting my time with guessing games."

"...Oh, you noticed? I thought you were going to keep ignoring me instead."

He finished keying in the last string of code for this session, and shook his head, "As endearing as your sass is, princess, you should learn how to be direct. I don't like wasting my time with pleasantries. If you want something, tell me instead of wasting my time."

Her instinctual reaction was to pout.

It wasn't like they hadn't been spending time close to one another. As a matter of fact, ever since she had taken a leap of faith, he had been reaching out toward her and making more demands.

Today was no different.

That's why she had found herself on his lap, facing towards him as he spent his afternoon finishing off more of his work.

His excuse was that he wanted to keep a closer eye on her from now on, and he left it at that. Her excuse for the closeness was that she wanted to be sure that he was alright. There was just something satisfyingly gentle about the way it felt to feel the slow rise and fall of his chest and the beat of his heart so close.

It was a reminder that he was with her.

It was a reminder that she was with him.

Lila could feel his gaze linger on her but she continued to stare across the room at the wall. They had been just fine not saying much to each other but now that he had spoken there was no going back to that today.

She sucked in a breath and thought about how to phrase her question to him in such a way that would sound alright.

"It's just… it's been a long time since I've been outside," she said, quietly. "I'm not saying that I don't like being here with you. I just feel a little… trapped. I understand why I can't stray too far but I've been thinking about how nice it would be to go out with you."

"You haven't left this room in days, either. There's not a lot of time for breaks, I know. The mission is really important, no, it's crucial. It's just hard to focus when you can't concentrate. Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe. I just… wanted to know if it would be okay to take a break? Just a small one, you and me… together."

Unknown paused.

He didn't say anything for a long moment. It was like he was thinking over her proposal and weighing the options. She knew that it was asking a lot, and that's why she hadn't really brought it up.

She thought that she could and would make do with the circumstances that were given to her but she just couldn't help but feel… a little selfish. When she was with him… she could feel herself wanting more things that she had never really allowed herself to feel before. Her guilt with that was kind of strong.

Lila just wanted Unknown to be the smallest bit selfish.

He had gotten more obvious with his desires the more that she showed and opened up the possibilities to him. Lingering touches and lasting holds. He would silently beckon her to join him no matter what he was doing and she would find herself listening to him. That's how she wound up in his embrace like this.

"It was silly, I know, I'm sorry I brought it up," Lila mumbled.

Unknown clicked his tongue. He often did that when he was annoyed or bothered by her choice of words.

"Shut up," he told her, simply. "I hate when you talk like that. It's frustratingly annoying to hear you babble..."

That she did.

"...You like flowers, right?"

Lila pulled back so that she could meet his gaze. She cocked her head to the side, perplexed by his question. "Um, yeah? I guess you would have noticed that if you saw my social media when you did your background check. Why do you ask?"

Unknown weighed his options, but the scowl didn't leave his face. "There's a place I've been wanting to show you but there wasn't any time to do it. I'm ahead of schedule so I can take you outside if you really want."

Her brown eyes sparkled with such excitement at that notion. She couldn't stop the small laugh from leaving her lips as she hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you! That means a lot to me. Now I won't have to nag you about getting some fresh air for the rest of the week."

He was true to his word and when he finished what he had, he took her by the hand and led her through the twisting and twirling corridors that seemed to make sense to nobody but the believers and himself until they stopped at a door that leads outside. She waited at his heels as he opened the door and let her breathe the night air into her lungs.

Lila shut her eyes until they were a ways away from the building and her shoulders felt like they were lighter than air. She opened them when Unknown stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around at the space that he wanted to bring her to. It was a vast and colorful garden where it seemingly held no end in sight.

After being trapped in a room with nothing but grey walls for weeks, or however it had been since she had come to place, this was everything that she needed. She wasn't sure what to say. She was in awe of the space around them and how much work had been put into it. It was beautiful, and she couldn't stop herself from getting a real look around and brushing her fingertips against some petunia.

For Lila, this was kind of like being a kid set loose in a candy store.

There was no stopping her from picking apart each new variation, finding things that didn't bloom as easy as they did back home, and smiling ear to ear. She would practically chat Unknown's ear off if she wasn't embarrassed to do so.

To think that a place like this had been hiding amongst the despair and perplexing darkness lingering all over the inside of that building. It was what she had missed most about being outside. It was the ability to come someplace like this where her heart felt really at ease.

As hard as it had been lately… this helped.

She stretched out her arms and stared at the rows and rows of flora, "I love it… I love it. It feels like I'm home again. I never feel happier then when I'm outside like this, I guess you might have seen that, but, not the whole picture."

"I never really had a lot of friends and I never really felt at home with other people. I guess you can say that I lived in my Grandma's garden most of my childhood… I had more friends out there than I ever did while I was in school. It's kind of silly, but being somewhere like this makes me feel so much better. I know that must sound kind of silly but… it means a lot to me, more than you ever might understand."

Lila spun around back to face where Unknown was standing with her starry-eyed expression to thank him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you."

He rubbed the side of his head and looked away from Lila, "Yeah, well, you're into this kind of thing or whatever, so it's only fair I let you see it. You've done everything I've asked and you've earned one reward. Nobody really comes here anymore apart from the Savior so it… it deserves someone to appreciate it, somebody like you."

"Why, that's almost a real compliment, isn't it, Unknown?" a laugh escaped her lips. "I thought you weren't that kind of guy, huh?"

"Tch," he scoffed, but his expression softened a bit. "Don't think of it like that, princess., I owe you one after you took care of me the other day. It isn't often I'm incapacitated. I could have handled it myself, but… thanks. It would have taken me a while longer to get out of that pit if you hadn't done something."

Lila smiled.

His tone was still a little bitter and it was haphazard of him to even try to say that word to someone, she could tell.

He didn't want to admit weakness nor did he want to feel like people were pitying him. His thanks was blunt but it was far more than he had given before.

She didn't pity him.

She just couldn't stand to see him struggling like that when she could do something about it.

She practically skipped over to his side, feeling this rush of positivity all throughout her body, and not-so-casually tucking her arms around him.

Lila was quiet for a moment as she relished in his embrace for the second time that day. She was still hovering just above the water of her feelings for this man. It wouldn't take much more for her to be fully immersed.

She let out a small, contented sigh.

"I just… I just couldn't stand to see you hurting, y'know?" she said, quietly. "I don't like that you had to go through something like that. It's not fair. It doesn't seem right, either.. You're more dedicated than anybody. I've never seen somebody put everything into something like you do for Mint Eye. Why would they put you through something like that when you're already long but proven your faith in this place? You've given them everything, right? Why punish you?"

There it was again.

Her faith wavered in Mint Eye.

Yet, it remained steadfast in him.

It was… strange. She believed in him, but she didn't seem to connect the strength that came from Mint Eye. He was strong because of Mint Eye, and he could fight because of them and how he had been treated. Yet, she saw his strength as his own and only his own.

It felt weirdly… empowering.

"It's what I deserve, I told you," he said. He couldn't look at the way that she clung to him. "I'm not like you. I wasn't born ready to take my spot here. I was… weak, once. Now, it takes a lot of work to be the person that protects paradise, and I've had to fight my way to the top, proving my dedication every time it's challenged by something or somebody. I must commit to everything."

Lila was quiet.

Her nails dug harder into the fabric of his jacket, "Even if those commitments wind up killing you?"

"We've talked about this, princess," his tone was clear. "Don't say another word. It's okay and how it's meant to be. My dedication to Mint Eye is binding, I'd give anything for my Savior if it came down to it. She's the one that saw worth in me. I won't die, anyway, I'm the strongest."

"No, it's not okay!" She shook her head, and looked up at him with the pain and worry in her eyes again. "You can't pretend that it is. Don't you remember what you told me the other night? That the elixir you take nearly destroys you every time you take it? How can this place be a paradise if it treats you like this?!"

No.

No.

No.

Unknown stiffened.

It seemed like he was hearing what she was saying but the fact that he heard it was enough to be a problem. Those words were dangerous and could get her killed if she said it to the wrong person.

His shoulders were tight.

Unknown didn't know what he would do if she got killed or taken away. He had planned their future already and that wasn't part of it, never.

He sucked in a breath and pressed his hands to her shoulders.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Shut up, right now. I'm warning you."

Lila never knew when good was good enough.

She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth once they started, "How can you ignore it like easily? This isn't okay! You're miserable! This place can't be a paradise if it treats you like this. I can't… I can't stand it. You don't deserve to be treated like this. You do everything you can and look how they repay you. There might be hope in the world outside of Mint Eye, but this place hurts you the same way the outside world does… what's the difference?"

That didn't make sense!

"I can't stop thinking about how badly I want to leave this place with you," she admitted the words underneath the spilling tears. "I know I don't belong out there either, and I'm scared of what will happen when I go back; But, I don't want to be someplace where you're getting hurt. I just want this to be a real paradise, the one you told me about; If it treated you with the respect that you deserve, then you could really be happy."

Her grip on the collar of his jacket loosened a bit as the tears spilled from her eyes. Her sob was quiet, and she didn't get very loud but it was enough that it affected him. "If… If you weren't getting hurt… then..."

She was babbling at that point and it wasn't making much sense at all.

"Then… then…"

Unknown couldn't stomach it.

He could feel the dread in the back of his head starting to build as she spoke those words. She couldn't say stuff like that.

The Savior would do something drastic if she thought for a moment that Lila really wanted to do something that bad.

That was the most important rule of the Mint Eye, and when people broke it they did not come back the same way they left. It had to be done, it had to. They were removed, taken away, or transformed. But that couldn't happen to Lila, she had faith in him and that should have been enough.

Unknown was never good at handling waterworks.

He shook his head and gripped her even tighter than she did him, "Listen, princess, I am happy here. I'm only doing what helps me build my strength. You don't understand it yet, but you haven't had your ceremony. It hurts at first but then everything becomes clear to you all at once. There's no pain when it all clicks, and once I give you your ceremony… I'll no longer be in pain."

Lila winced at his rough grip, "What about me, then? What's going to happen to me when I have to go through that? What are you going to do when I'm hurting because of this?"

She didn't know what to say to that statement of his, other than how worried she was about what the future held.

Not just for herself, but for him.

"It won't matter how badly it hurts or how good it feels. I'll be there for you, with you, throughout the entire time." Unknown whispered.

"The time when I'm with you… that's bliss. Your paradise can be achieved and salvation is within my reach… and it is in yours as well. I've never felt more at peace with myself then I do when you're with me. There will no longer be any need for pain to reach our goals… when I save you, that's when my paradise… no, our paradise begins. "

He made that sound so good. He could make anything sound good.

Lila shut her eyes. "Does that mean that there won't be any need for you to get hurt anymore? That you won't have to work yourself into the ground? If I'm a member… if we're together, does that ensure your safety?"

She really wanted to believe in him.

She really did.

It was just hard to imagine that this place would change into something that didn't abuse him for his talents.

Would it be like a shot?

Would it be like ripping off a bandaid?

Would the problems only last for a short while?

If they could stomach this trial and get through it… would paradise become a lovely place?

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore," Lila said. "I believe in you, and I want to believe in this with you. I just… it hurts me to see you like that."

Once the RFA was taken care of and brought to where the Savior wanted them to be, they, Unknown and she, would surely be able to exist without this pain, right?

Right?

The memory of his pleading eyes haunted her memory and refused to leave her thoughts. He didn't seem to remember that he clutched at her for most of the time with strangled sobs, and every so often he would whimper pleas.

How he wanted the pain to stop.

How he was scared she was going to disappear.

How he feared the pain she could experience.

"As long as you're with me, then I can do anything, I'm the strongest I've ever been in a long time, and I'm so close to destroying that traitor," he muttered. "It's thanks to you that I'm going to be able to ruin them all. As long as you're by my side, then my paradise is with you… here."

This assurance was the most gentle phrasing that he had ever used towards her and his eyes, although hardened by years of unspoken difficulties, was the most sincere thing that he had ever really said. It felt like there was a weight to those words.

As scary and as perplexing as so many of these feelings were just starting to feel, that was what pulled her underneath the current.

Neither of them realized it until the other moved but they were steadily growing closer and closer to one another until there was no space left between them. His lips were on hers and the fire, oh, the fire in his body was far stronger than what the elixir did to him. It was what those lingering touches had been building up to all along.

This meant that she was devoted to him.

Her hesitancy would disappear the longer that he did his best to prove to her what paradise could be with the both of them. Unknown would keep it quiet about her feelings, just until he could save her himself.

Unbeknownst to Lila and Unknown, the Savior had seen everything that transpired between the two of them and she was not happy.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Unknown was gone.

Again.

He had a mission to take care of on the outside of the compound and he warned her that it would be a while before he could return. The Savior had said that it was crucial that he take of it by himself and ensure that everything was in running order before he returned. Whatever it was, it was a big deal, as he didn't even glance at her before he left in a hurry.

It seemed that his health didn't matter.

All that mattered was the success of the Mint Eye.

This stung in a way after they had spent the night clinging tight to one another in the garden underneath the moonlight where they shared so many kisses. She just couldn't take her hands off of him and he didn't stop her from doing. It had been beautiful, lovely, intoxicating, breathtaking, and made her lungs burn.

She never wanted to let Unknown go.

Unknown…

Even though his touch lasted a little longer than it normally did that morning when she awoke and he was on his way out, it still… was frustrating to think that he wanted to go out there and push himself when he knew that she was scared for his sake.

It rubbed Lila the wrong way when the thought came to mind.

She wasn't devoted to this place. She was devoted to Unknown. She only cared about him and his safety. The rest of it wasn't a concern for her and she desperately wanted to protect him from being hurt anymore than he already had. It wasn't right.

It wasn't fair.

That woman had made it clear that if she fucked up or showed the smallest bit of something she didn't care for, then he was going to get it.

Unknown told her plainly that she couldn't dare think about leaving this place, nor should she ever mention it to anyone. The number one rule here was that you never question authority and you never say aloud such blasphemous things. This place was for the weak to flourish into their strengths, not leave to be trampled again.

But…

This place wasn't supposed to have pain, either. Nobody was supposed to be hurting, nor were they supposed to feel any of the pain that supposedly only existed in the outside world. If Unknown had been telling the truth then this really would have been a paradise.

That was far from the truth now, as he was getting hurt.

Hurt!

All that Lila could think about was badly she wanted to get him out of this place and much she wanted to show him the world… that the world couldn't possibly be as bad as it was. There were terrible people out there, yes, but if they had each other… as long as they were together…

Couldn't they survive?

After all, numbers were everything and two was definitely better than one.

She was scared to think about it. After learning that her family just didn't care that she had been missing, and after learning that the place that Unknown tried to play up as a heaven on Earth turned out to be a moot point; The fact remained that neither place was safe for Unknown and herself, and that left her unsure of what to do.

What was she supposed to do? How could she protect him from wasting away? How could she stop them from hurting him even more? What was she even thinking? This was wrong… this was really wrong. She wasn't supposed to be thinking like this. Unknown had promised… he had promised that things would be okay in due time.

Very soon, he just didn't have a date of when. He swore that once the operation was taken care of and things were as they were meant to be, then paradise will truly become the place that he described. He swore by the lingering kiss he pressed to her lips.

Lila pressed her hand unconsciously to her lips and felt the warmth of the ghost of his lips against her own, cheeks flush.

It wasn't like anything else horrible had happened.

Perhaps she could really let herself drown in his promises and accept that change would come eventually. If she could get member status… maybe she could use that to protect him. It was just very confusing. There would be moments where she was ready to go through with this, and moments, where she felt like that, this may have been the wrong choice.

She shook her head, furiously.

It might have been just better if she ignored these feelings and continued to work through what they had at hand.

Things would be alright.

She just had to have faith in him, right?

Lila settled back into her work after she calmed herself down and stayed on task until the sound of her ringtone came from the other side of the room. She rose from his desk and went to pick it up to see if it was his name tag on it.

It always was.

She just felt better knowing that it was him.

Just as she hit the green button on her phone to answer his call, the door to the work lab opened in a flash and Lila whipped her head around to see who it was. It wasn't anyone she knew, or who she had seen anytime before. She didn't know these guys. Nobody was supposed to have the clearance to come into this room.

Unknown had said that only the Savior could come here.

So, why were they here?

Unknown's voice came from the transceiver as she stared like a deer in the headlights at these men that wouldn't budge.

_"Ugh. I thought you were never going to pick your damn phone up. Look, I need you to run some diagnostics for me. I'll tell you what you do, I can't do it remotely right now… Lila? Hello? Are you even listening to me?"_

She mustered what strength she had and glowered at the men to try and stand her ground, but she had the feeling that she was about as scary as a cupcake. "What the hell do you want?"

It was two of the believers. The ominous and hooded members that would do anything that the Savior wanted of them.

They seemed to be like the ones that had thrown Unknown around like a ragdoll the other day before he returned to this room, and she knew, she just knew when they made eye contact that they weren't here for anyone but herself.

They were here… to do something to Lila.

"The Savior has ordered for you to undergo your ceremony."

Her breath caught in her throat. They had come to take her to her ceremony? Unknown was supposed to be the one doing that.

What were they saying? Why would they be doing this? None of this added up at all. That didn't make any sense.

_"No… no… no…. not now, the Savior told me that I was going to be the one to take care of you! No, you tell those bastards that I'm the only one who gets you to give you the elixir of salvation! I'll have their heads if they touch you!"_

She stood her ground, though it was obvious she was trembling. "...I have no choice, right? You'll take me no matter what I say? Who sent you? Unknown told himself that he was going to be taking care of this soon."

The one on the left stared, "The Savior herself has requested the date be moved to today, and that she will be conducting it. That's all that I was told, and that's all that matters. You can submit willingly or we can take you ourselves, it's up to you how hard you make this. I would suggest you choose the prior. The Savior doesn't take too kindly to those that don't follow the rules."

Lila dropped her cell phone on the desk and slid it to where Unknown would be able to locate it when he got back here.

It was all she could give him.

She didn't really have a choice. There was no way that she could duck past these guys and make a break for it out of this room, she didn't know where she could go. There was also no way that they were going to believe a word that Unknown was saying, not if the Savior had told them herself that she wanted to be the one in charge of her ceremony.

Her word was above anyone else.

_"Lila, answer me, goddammit! Did they say what I thought they said? The… Savior…? She… she wants to take care of your ceremony…? She… wants to… save you…? She... I thought… I was going to… save you… but… if she wants… Oh, God."_

She wished that he was here.

She wished that Unknown was the one taking care of her and not that woman.

"Let go of me! Let go! Goddammit! Unknown's gonna be pissed off when he realizes what you're doing! You answer to him too! Not just the Savior!"

All that Lila could do was thrash against the men who took hold of her without any warning as they started to lead her away from her safe space. She wished that these guys would listen but no matter what she told them and what she threatened them with, her words fell on false ears and they ignored her voice.

She could hear Unknown on the other end of her phone as she was dragged away, and no matter how much she thrashed against the guards and tried to kick out of their grasp, she was too small and too weak in comparison to fight them off.

The sounds of his frustration and pleas would haunt her and continue to haunt her as she was dragged into the basement.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Calling this place a basement was like calling a prison a playground.

It may have existed underneath the rest of the place but it was far from just a place for storage. Once you entered the seemingly normal double doors and trekked down a long staircase, you would find yourself in a dark, damp cellar with cells to contain those that didn't follow the rules.

There wasn't a lot of light so it was hard to focus on the finer details.

At first, Lila assumed they were going to throw her into one of those. They would probably have kept her there until the Savior wanted to deal with her and do as she pleased. That would have been ugly but it was better than getting trapped somewhere else.

But, the believers that had held onto her just kept walking forward and further into the darkness. It was quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop apart from the sounds of her own protests. The rows of chains and bars quickly diluted into rooms and doors that lead to other spaces that held God knows what inside of them.

Lila couldn't hide the fear that was creeping up her spine.

It was like being sent to the gallows to be hung. You had a vague idea of what was going to happen to you but you knew nothing about what it was going to be like or how it was going to work out. After seeing everything that had come afterward that Unknown had dealt with, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to fully understand what it was.

He had dealt with that for years.

She didn't have any tolerance for this whatsoever.

Her fears only continued to grow as they reached the end of the long hallway where only darkness remained. There was a pause, a brief moment before the doors opened, and that was when her voice seemingly died. It was one thing to stand your ground where you felt safe, and it was another to be brought where you had no power at all.

Then, she was thrust into the light.

The room was… not what she expected. She thought that she was going to be walking into a real torture chamber, but as it turned out,, the room at the end of this long hallway was a sanctuary of sorts. Unknown had mentioned there were a few throughout the building but there were only two crucial spots.

This definitely fits that bill.

The Savior was watching and waiting at the center of the room. Her head pressed into her chin as she thoughtfully waited for Lila to be rudely dropped at her feet like a ragdoll. She still radiated that calm disposition but that lingering feeling underneath it was there in her eyes. She looked more amused than anything, pleased to see that her will had been carried out.

"Nice of you to drop in," she commented, tone as smooth as honey.

Lila shook her head, "It wasn't like I had a choice."

The Savior never lost her smile.

"Are you wondering why you're here?" she asked.

Lila didn't know how to answer that. It was a loaded question. There was no telling why she had wanted to do what Unknown had long said he would do. All the threats that she had heard from this woman had been directed at him more than at herself. It was possible that she had an inkling of mistrust and her first thought was to take care of it herself.

Unknown's role was crucial.

Anything that got the way of his work would surely make trouble for the Savior.

She had made sure that she did everything that he asked and expected of her down to the letter that she knew, but something in that mustn't have been what that woman wanted.

"..."

The Savior stood from her chair and began to walk forward across the room until she was in front of Lila, "Well, I'll tell you since you can't seem to decide what to say. Your dedication to… Unknown is admirable, really, you do as he asks, and make sure he's doing as he needs to do. However, your allegiance isn't to me, and you've put ideas into his head that I can't forgive. You aren't all wrong in your actions, though, which is why I've decided to help you see the truth."

Lila refused to lift her head.

Savior clicked her tongue, and grasped Lila's chin between her forefinger and thumb, making her look. "Are you aware of what a special treat that is? I only personally save those that I consider beneficial to our paradise. You, my dear, have value to me, but your rebellious streak needs to be corrected.

"Corrected? You mean you're going to beat me senseless until I don't say anything but the word yes," Lila whispered. "That's exactly what you did to him."

Savior couldn't help but laugh. She snapped her fingers and the guards came back into play and took hold of her arms. Lila struggled but she was too small, too weak.

She never lost her smile, "Beat you? That's dreadfully barbaric, wouldn't you say? We have other ways of showing people the truth. For you, that means a special blend of elixir that I just created for you. You've seen it, haven't you? The way Unknown grows in strength every time he drinks his dose? How harder and faster he works when it's coursing through his veins? That is the untapped potential that exists in everybody, but for it to take full effect, you must accept the devil in your heart."

Lila shook her head, vehemently. "I'm not accepting anything! Let me go! You shouldn't be doing this to people! This isn't how you get others to love you!"

"This is how I protect and nurse others to unlock what's inside of themselves. You can no longer be hurt if you accept the Mint Eye into yourself. You're blinded by the feelings of the outside world. You cannot deny to me that you haven't felt a change since you came to this place, I see it in your eyes. You're denying it with your mouth but your eyes say that you are conflicted. You shouldn't fight it, you should accept it." The Savior did not pause.

"If you think I'm such a pest, why aren't you just getting rid of me?! If you're doing this to spite Unknown or hurt him, why don't you just kill me?!"

The Savior let go of Lila's face and went to retrieve the glittering liquid, and it shined an unnatural blue. "I'm doing what's best for you, and what's best for Unknown. If I took you out, he would throw such a fit. A pathetic princess like you… you can be useful if fixed before you get too far into him. I know that power, and I want to show you how to use your care for the sake of Mint Eye. Don't worry, I'll let you stay with Unknown when all is said and done."

Lila frantically tried to find a way out of this but no matter where she looked, there wasn't a path to safety. Her head was taken hold of and her eyes trembled, wide, as the elixir was held just above her head.

"No… No… No…!"

"Now, Lila," the Savior spoke in such a cheery tone. "I invite you to paradise."

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Over… and over… and over…

Lila lost track of how long she had been trapped in this basement. It felt like months, but who knows if it had been that long. It could have been a lot longer.

They would barely give her anything to eat and they would starve her until she repeated what they said. They would let her fall asleep and then shake her awake to drown her in more and more elixir. Each and every time, the Savior would drop by and counter the vile liquid with the sound of her coaxing voice.

Her words were not sweet.

She would remind Lila time after time that she was weak, that she was pathetic, that she walked right into this mess by not trusting Unknown fully. She had gotten this way because she didn't listen to him. She kept thinking she knew better than anyone else when she really didn't. What good did she know if all she did was cause grief for Unknown?

It was her fault, and all her misery was because she was an idiot.

She was an idiot.

Why did she ever think she could do anything when all she did was mess things up? That was why her family threw her away and gladly forgot about her when she left them behind to escape. That was why she had no friends in her life. That was why she lived alone with nothing but flowers to keep her company. That was why she wound up walking into a trap and ruining it.

That was why she ruined Unknown and got him in trouble.

Because she was trash.

She hated herself. She hated everything about herself. She was in so much pain and it was all her fault. All she felt was hate and ungodly rage in her heart.

"It hurts…"

"It hurts."

"Make it stop… please… please…!"

"I can't, no, no, no!"

The stupor that she was under lingered for far longer than she expected.

They had said that it would last for quite some time until her body adjusted to the pain and grew to accept it. She wasn't quite sure if she had enough strength to stomach it for much longer. Her body was on fire, and whatever wasn't burning felt like static from the tips of her fingers.

One thing was for certain though, Lila felt an indescribable amount of rage and frustration.

She wasn't sure why.

It might have been the fact that she felt like she had been forced into a corner without her own say in the matter. It might have been the fact that she had been ripped away from Unknown and he was the only good thing about this place. It might have been that fact that she was really starting to believe everything that that woman had told her.

Whatever the hell it was, the feeling just wouldn't go away.

She was so weak… she was too weak… she never stood up for herself… she didn't try harder to fight for her own desires… she didn't try to win. She accepted defeat and turned tail like a frightened little rabbit trying to escape a wolf.

She was cowardice.

She was everything that that woman had said she was, and it really made her angry.

Why wasn't she brave?

Why wasn't she strong?

Why couldn't she be good enough?

What did she have to do to prove her faith? What did she have to do to show these people that she cared? What did she have to do to herself to become somebody that others would respect and be treated the way she deserved to be treated?

What did she have to do to prove her faith and belief in Unknown?

What about herself was so weak and tainted that could be crumbled up and rewritten into someone that could protect and keep what she cared about?

What was it going to take?

The world was going to swallow her up whole and spit her back out if she went back out there and tried to survive. As much it burned… as much as her body screamed at her… a part of her simply just snapped. Rational logic was thrown out the window, and she dug her nails into her palms until they bleed.

She gasped for breath and tried to hold herself together as it all fell apart. She had been left to lay there on the floor for God knows how long, and her entire body hated her for it.

It would have been less of a strain if she hadn't been thrown onto the wet concrete.

She couldn't get herself to get up.

Everything hurt. Everything was numb.

She just wanted the pain to go away. She just wanted the pain to go away. She just wanted the pain to go away —

"Oh, dear, you look like you've been having a rough go of it. How are you feeling now? It's been a while since I've seen you." A voice echoed through the darkness of the dungeon. It was the voice of the very woman that had snatched her away from Unknown and started this pain.

This confusing and blinding pain that made her question her choices and feelings. Lila didn't have the strength to lift her head but if she could she would have glowered at the woman.

But, now? She couldn't do anything besides grovel at her feet like a sick dog. It was the most pathetic and low she had ever felt in her entire goddamn life.

The sounds of her footsteps grew closer and closer and the darkened outline of the woman appeared in front of her, "It hurts, doesn't it? Well, pain is a great teacher for those that can't quite see the way out of the light and into the darkness. Has your allegiance become clear to you? Do you see now what you were blind to before now? I do hope that you understand what I've been trying to help you see."

She was forced to lift her head, and it forced her to cry out in agony. There was no way she could control this. That was what they kept telling her over and over and over again. She was weak, she was breakable, and she was pathetic. How dare she think she could stay by Unknown's side when she was nothing but a crybaby?

Lila opened her eyes for the first time.

She wore a soft expression on her face, the so-called Savior looked so composed and ethereal. She looked nothing like the monsters you dreamed of.

She was very beautiful, in a way that spoke of danger and mystery.

She smiled when Lila did this, "Don't you hate this? Don't you hate me? Don't you want to get rid of everything that hurts? Isn't the first thought that comes to your mind how much you want to destroy me? Tell me the truth. I can see it in your heart. What does your devil tell you? Come now, I won't judge you."

There was a part deep, deep inside of her that was protesting what Lila was thinking at that moment but for some reason, she just couldn't connect with that voice.

All she felt was rage, anger, and the need to fight.

If they wanted to push her until she died, then she had no choice left, they gave her no option to be anything but cruel. So, she glared up at that woman and with every ounce of strength that she could muster in her weary body, she said what was lingering on her mind.

"...I want it back. I want it back. I want back everything you've taken from me. I don't care what I have to do to get there. I don't care what that means for me. I don't care who I have to hurt. If it wasn't for the elixir… I would… I take it back from you… he's mine. I fought too hard to protect him for you to hurt him on my account…"

For some reason, that warmth was starting to feel less like a burn and more like a hot touch. It was hot water in a shower that you adjusted to minute by minute… she was starting to feel like the pain wasn't the worst thing.

No, no…

The pain that these drugs were causing was nothing compared to the hatred in her chest.

"You're the one… that said I… I was too weak to stand by him. You're the one that said that I was nothing but a princess. That I was too scared to do what had to be done for his sake. Well, right now… right now, I'm feeling like I would hurt anyone… even you… do anything… no matter how bad it was... if it meant that I had him."

Her fingers dug into the cold ground as she evened herself out and tried to push herself back onto her feet, although, she was a bit wobbly. By the time that she was standing, the Savior was watching her with what seemed to be amusement and intrigue. She didn't seem to be threatened by these words at all.

That only fueled the fire in her chest.

Her gaze narrowed. "If you all want me to a princess… then I'll be the worst fucking princess you've ever seen. I want what's mine. I want it now. I'm going to take it! That's all I've realized after being trapped down here. I'm tired of being pitiful. I want to be strong. I want to be so strong that nobody can hurt me."

Lila didn't know it, but she meant every word that she was saying.

It was the truth.

She wasn't just repeating what they wanted to hear her say.

She was living it.

"Is that so?" Savior commented.

Was that supposed to be a slap in the face?

"Are you going to stand in my way, then or not? I can't take this crap anymore and I'm so angry right now that I don't think I'm going to be nice anymore. Being nice to people didn't get me anything that I wanted," she spat. "I don't give a damn if you're in charge or not."

She was so tired.

She was so tired…

She wanted to go back…

Go back…

Lila just wanted to make it all stop, and the only way to do that was to prove her worth with her own two hands, "You wanna know what I think? I'll tell you what I've figured out in this damned place now. What good is kindness? What good is being a punching bag for everyone? What good is being weak? What good is there when you aren't strong enough to take what you want?"

What was the point in caring about him if she couldn't stay by his side?

She promised that she would not leave him.

They took that promise and stomped on it like a weed.

They made it look like she lied to him! Her relationship with him may have been complicated in a lot of ways. However, one thing was for certain, she cared about him and she didn't want him to hurt anymore. She wanted to stop that from happening. She wanted to make them stop it. She would do anything that she had to do to ensure that.

If she had to be his shield and his sword then that's who she would be. There was no use in being who she used to be. No, if she wanted to survive in this place and become somebody who could stand at the same level as Unknown she needed to be the strongest.

She needed to stop pretending that she was so sweet and caring. She needed to embrace this pain in her heart and destroy everything until she had him protected. "I see it now. Why be the sweet and kind princess? When I can be the princess that gets everything she wants to have, all the power, all the freedom, and all the respect."

Lila glared at that Savior. "I want it all. I'm going to do everything I can to take it. I don't give a damn who stands in my way. If you're going to keep me locked down here then I'm going to fight and kick and scream until you let me go free. He respects you, and that's the only reason I'm not trying to claw your fucking eyes out right now."

The Savior smiled, her smile grew so wide, and pleased by hearing this. "As a matter of fact, my sweet dear, I came here to let you out. Your progress is admirable. It took such a long amount of time for him to reach his truth. It took you a matter of weeks to realize your devil. I've never seen somebody so vile and pure. You've realized the truth of paradise. I'm proud of you."

The room was suddenly illuminated in light.

Lila winced and covered her eyes. It was too bright. It was too bright. Tears were coming back to her eyes because of it. She had been the dark for so long it hurt to even see a glimmer of light and this was too much to take in all at one time. When she felt like her body could tolerate it and it wouldn't make her fall onto her knees, she sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

The Savior was looking at her with such a pleased, proud look in her eyes. It was like she was going to praise her for a job well done. Part of her wanted to knock the smug look from her face but the other part of her knew that if she did do such a thing that she would have to spend more time in this place.

As much as every living fiber of her being wanted to destroy this woman, she could not.

Her body was starting to ache but she ignored that pain. Her vision was spotty. Her lungs were crying out. At any moment, she felt like she was going to collapse. She had pushed herself to the brim to display how she felt but it was too soon.

Lila sank down to her knees with a hard snap. She couldn't handle it. Her strength was fading fast and she felt weak again, weak and angry. Her breath quicked, and the heat returned. "Agh… hah… fuck… it hurts… it hurts… make it stop… please… please… I can't… I can't do this anymore… make it stop… aaagh!"

Savior knew that and she could see Lila accept her limits, "Feel that anger and let it consume your body and mind, every part of you. You'll be a force to reckon with then and nobody will control you. I'm not your enemy here. I know you feel that way… but I only want what's best for you, and cant you feel it? Can't you feel your power?"

She rested her hand against Lila's shoulder as she rasped for the air that her lungs desperately needed to consume. "I wanted to show you what you're capable of. Love blinds someone. It makes them forget what they really are. Your love was twisting Unknown, but now it can show him the right path to paradise. You can love him as much as you want, as long as you continue to feel this power and spread the message of this power."

Power… she could have it.

All she had to do was survive this pain.

This is what Unknown had been talking about all along.

All she had to do was hold her breath and pray she lived to see Unknown again. If she lived through this then she could prove herself to everyone and show the world that she wasn't a pitiful crybaby. She was going to the queen on top. She was going to get what she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from getting it.

"Unknown will be satisfied to see you've accepted us into your heart. I have great expectations for both of you in the future, especially you, princess. Revel in your strong devil, Lila. Don't ever let that fire go out. Let it fester. Let it feed your wrath. I only have one question."

He would… be happy…?

He would like that she was strong?

She hadn't seen him in such a long time, and she hated to think he thought she was weak and pitiful.

She was going to control them all.

She was going to have it all.

She gazed down at the ground and noticed her reflection glimmering in a puddle on the floor and paused to stare down at the strange vision. There was a woman with messy brown hair and familiar rosy cheeks. It looked like her but at the same time, she didn't feel right. She didn't quite look as she remembered.

There was one striking feature about the person she saw and that was the intense mint-colored eyes they possessed. They were darkened and her expression was twisted in such a beautiful and yet tragic way.

The birth of a new person was happening today.

"Well, Lila, are you ready to accept paradise?"

She lifted her head and gazed up at the Savior with this expression lingering on her face as her lips curled into a grin so wide it could have rivaled a Cheshire. " I accept your invitation. I accept paradise. I accept the truth of this world. The weak will be eaten by the strong, and the strong will overtake the weak. However, there is no more Lila."

"Oh?"

She nodded her head. "It is the begotten name of my weakness. It no longer holds any worth to me, whatsoever. I am… Wisteria. One who loves without limitation to stop them anymore and feeds into the ever-growing vines that consume their body inch by inch until there's nothing left but binds to suffocate and choke them into true bliss."

There would be nothing to stop her control from spreading anywhere, and there would be nothing to stop Unknown from smothering her with his intense obsession.

He was hers.

And nobody, nobody was going to get in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Kudo and Review!


	4.  You Should See Me In A Crown

**You Should See Me In A Crown**

* * *

“Guess who?” 

No response. 

“Hahaha… look at your face. I missed that. Surprised to see me, huh? Honestly, oh, really, Unknown, you know I can withstand anything they throw at me. After all, that’s why I told you I loved Wisteria so much way back when. No matter what you do to destroy it and get rid of it, **it just keeps coming back.** ”

What a compromising position. Unknown sprawled back on the couch as he gazed up at Wisteria with a cheery smile on her face that did not reach her eyes. It was great to see him again, though. Wisteria had been so damn giddy from the instant that she had been set loose from her prison that finally seeing what was hers made her happy! 

She wasn’t sure what it was, or why she felt so great, but she did. 

Maybe it was the fact that everyone that got a glimpse of the look in her eyes turned tail and got the hell out of her way, or perhaps it was how exhilarating it felt to be able to do as she wanted. The Savior had been rather gracious, believe it or not. She was given her own room,  _ her own space _ , and everything else that she could have ever wanted to have in her possession.

No one would quite be able to describe the excitement she felt when she realized her entire wardrobe was filled to the brim with ribbon, lace, and frills. She felt quite at home once she was able to take a hot shower and slip into something more comfortable. 

It took a little bit to do herself up, touching up her makeup, brushing and curling her hair, and tweaking little things here and there. By the time she was finished, the green coordinate that she delicately put on made her look like a real force to be reckoned with. 

At the first glimpse, you would look and see what you thought was a sweet girl. 

Her smile was seemingly sincere and the way that she walked almost as if she were gliding on air. 

You might have never suspected that she was anything more than a girl with a bubbly attitude. Upon further speculation, you would realize that her look did not reach her eyes. Something so sweet could never be so tainted… right? 

Like a poison apple, sweet until you take a bite. 

It’s that lingering and haunting question that made people not want to find out the real answer for themselves. Perhaps that’s why every person that took the path that crossed her own took a second look and then hurried out of the way in the fear of what may happen. 

There was something to be said about the power that came from those who used their dispositions to their advantage. Nobody wants to believe anything innocent can be twisted. It’s that failure to be aware of the surroundings that would force them down to their knees and to plead for mercy. This is the power that only Wisteria could have. 

Her weakness was an asset. 

That’s why the Savior let her lean into it. 

That’s why she whispered in her ear and pushed her forward to take action on what she needed. This was the way that she was supposed to be all along. It just took a lot of pain to find this out. Now that she knew what she was capable of, and that nobody was going to stand in her way to get there, life could work to the ideal. 

It was one thing to become who you were meant to be. 

It was another entirely to get to the life you were meant to be leading. 

Unknown had been right after all when he said that it was only a matter of time until everything just clicked. 

She hadn’t been too sure of him, but now, she had no doubts about it. That might have been why her heart was pounding against her chest when she went to see him. She wanted to show him that she had realized his devotion. 

When she entered his workspace, she found him in one of his rarer positions. He was fast asleep.

He often worked himself hard and harder than that, but when he did take the time to rest he always looked so adorable. Oh, how she wanted him to lay back against her lap so she could run her fingers through his messy locks. It reminded her of all those times when he wouldn’t listen to a word of her advice at all and take care of himself.

Well, he wouldn’t be telling her no from now on, **would he** ? 

Wisteria took a seat next to him, and let out a little wistful longing. How dare he be asleep when he knew that she was free from her chains? After all this time that she had been gone from him, she would have assumed that he would be more excited. Well, if he didn’t know that she would be coming for him, then it wasn’t all his fault. 

She thought that the Savior had told him to be expecting her company very soon. Either he hadn’t heard her words or he wanted to be left in a vulnerable state. Well, it wasn’t that much of a bad thing for him... surprises were fun! She had to stop the giggles from leaving the back of her throat at the thought. 

It would get mighty boring if he didn’t know that she was back. This simply wouldn’t do! What was royalty without their loyal subjects? 

Wisteria wasted no time after that thought came to mind. The back of her hand brushed against his cheek and she shook him until he began to stir awake. 

It took a moment, but he got the picture and opened his eyes. The room was a bit dark without the monitors on and the hum of the gears turning in the background made it hauntingly quiet. He didn’t react at first, but when she began to speak to him, her shoulders went tense. 

He was so startled with delight that he didn’t know how to respond! 

Wisteria couldn’t stop the giggles this time, “Cat got your tongue, huh? That’s okay. I understand it must be a lot to take in since I’ve finally come into my own. You don’t have to say anything. I already know what you’re going to say to me, Unknown! But honestly, I bet you’re just happy that you get to be in  _ my _ presence again! You’re lucky, y’know? You’re the only person worth anything in this place and  _ I want you. _ ”

Her mint eyes sparkled as Unknown finally met her gaze. There was no sign of fear or trepidation in his mint eyes at this time. He just looked upon her with the weight of the world in his hands, like she was the entire world, the only thing that mattered. 

It brought that wicked grin back to her face that had been wiped away for so long.

The hint of surprise that had been written all over his face when he realized that she was with him again was now long but gone. 

The way that his eyes are so filled to the brim with infatuation and obsession is beautiful. He can only look at her in this way. She wouldn’t stand for anything otherwise. After all, that was the way that she felt about him. 

She brushed her hand against his cheek, “I’m sorry I was gone for such a long time… but, it’s perfect now. I finally understand what I was lacking all this time. The Savior helped me put it into perspective while I was away. Lila was a crybaby do-gooder who would have done anything to please others, even if it wasn’t things that she wanted to do. Her flaw was that she was too scared to fight for what she loved. There was no way that that thinking would have ever survived in paradise. So… I had to erase her from my mind.”

It was a pity, or really, it wasn’t at all. 

If you wanted to survive, you had to realize what you were lacking. It took some time but she figured it out. Unknown had made sense in the end, but it wasn’t until she was put through real pain that she was able to reach such a conclusion. She had potential and she just couldn’t see it until she was ripped away from him. 

“There’s no power in fear… why be afraid when  _ you were the one that chose me _ ? You saw something in me that nobody else ever did. You were right, I didn’t know what was good for me. But,  _ now I do _ … I see it now, I see the beautiful future you envisioned for us,” there was a laugh at her lips. “I’ll do anything to ensure it…  _ anything…  _ just ask me for it, and I’ll do it. It doesn’t matter what it is. I’ll bind them until they can’t move. I’ll bring them to their knees for you. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Her smile grew, “Like a lamb to the slaughter, one by one, I’ll destroy all of them. Anybody that gets in your way, **our way, my way** . I’ll make them wish they never set their eyes on me. Isn’t that lovely? The last thing they would ever suspect is a pretty princess to be the one that makes them bleed. The best flowers that people cultivate are covered in thorns, after all.” 

Unknown’s hand reached up and brushed against her own. 

It was a small gesture… not unlike the ones that she used to show him. He was just ensuring that she was there with him. She had often had visions of him thanks to the elixir, and she didn’t mind the feeling that reminded her that he was really in her grasp. 

It lingered, for a long pause. 

At least, until he sat up and caught her in an embrace. It left Wisteria with a sense of glee.

She couldn’t stop that laughter that escaped her lips, “Hahahaha… That makes the thrill of the ending so much more fun, doesn’t it, Unknown? When they think they’re safe and sound, you’ll get to break what’s left until there’s nothing left of them in our castle. I can’t wait… I want to see them scream and cry for mercy.”

Unknown was always strong. There was no doubt in those words. There was no way it could be any other way. He could and would destroy anything or anyone that got into his way and in the way of paradise, no question. It was dangerous but it had to be done, after all. She would be there to take care of him and ensure his safety. 

However, there was only one thing that one may be able to say that his heart was fond of and it was this woman and the power she brought to him the way that she had. It wasn’t that he showed a weaker side with her that nobody else saw that he could see paradise. 

It was that she saw his power and didn’t contribute it to anything but him. 

For him to feel as though he was strong when he spent so long thinking that he wasn’t? Oh, to have somebody address him in a way that his Savior hadn’t. As angry as he had been that his princess had been ripped away from him, now that anger was long gone. 

She was back with him, and despite the small change, her faith was steadfast. 

She was back and she officially saw everything she had been oblivious to beforehand. Something in her eyes had changed, and Unknown wanted to see that look grow. He wanted to show her something that would make her laugh with delight. 

He was going to destroy everything he had set out to and she was going to be his side as it all crumbled down. To hear her speak such vicious words… her eagerness to ruin them all. It made him excited. It ignited a fire inside of him that he wanted to keep burning until the end of time. 

Unknown knew that with her at his side, things would start to work the way that he had always wanted them to. She was perfect before this transformation, but this person was more than happy to kill in his name, to destroy in his name, to do whatever it took all for him. 

It was touching. 

His princess, his thorn, his  _ Wisteria _ . 

Her fingers quickly grasped at the collar of his shirt as she tugged him closer to her embrace as close as she could get him to be to her body. Her voice was as sweet as honey but the undertone was clear, concise, and vicious, ”Your princess is back and she’s not going anywhere you aren’t going to be. You know that, right?”

“I’ll kill them before it happens again,” he whispered. “I’ll get rid of them all and if I find out who the ones that dragged you away like they savages they were… I can’t even say it right now, I’m too fucking excited about their end. The Savior won’t say a word about it, either. You know why?”

The sound of his voice was soft but his anger still lingered towards those that had tried to take her away from him. He had his moments where he seemed as though his knife had dulled, but those were only brief and replaced very fast. 

“Hahaha… I know why,” she said, stopping her giggles. “Because they’re nothing but expendable pawns. Trash, unworthy of the positions they occupy. While they do nothing but comply with orders and stick to their path like cowards,  **you go above and beyond.** They only listen because they’re scared of what will happen if they fight back. While they do nothing and reap the benefit, you’re the one building and securing the success of our paradise.”

Unknown pulled back and revealed the pleased look on his face. 

She had never been stupid. She may have had her moments where her weakness had taken hold but not once had she ever not seen the full picture of his intentions. 

He rewarded her with a kiss, the coveted treasure that she often yearned for but could never put into words, what she had wanted when her fingers grasped at the cuffs of his jacket long ago. 

“Good job, princess,” he praised. “That’s right. They’re nothing but pieces waiting to be sacrificed for the greater good. That’s why the Savior never gives them the tasks she gives to me. I’m the strongest. I’m the only one that’s worthy of her trust. But now,  _ that includes you _ . I see it written all over your little face, you’ve shown them all how strong you really are, haven’t you? Mmm, I’m almost jealous that they got to see your power without me there to watch it all burn. How does it feel? How does it feel to show them their place?”

Wisteria reveled in his sincere praise. 

Her mint eyes trembled with excitement at the notion that he was happy with her choices. She gazed deeply into those eyes of his, feeling herself getting lost in the sea of green. Her arms splayed over his shoulders and she scooted forward just so that their foreheads would be touching. 

“You know, it’s not my fault people don’t know that the queen is the strongest piece of the set. I didn’t even have to say anything to them,” she murmured. “All I had to do was look at them, and they fucking ran for the hills. Of course, plenty of those idiots got in my way before I found my way back to you, my sweet.”

She glanced over at the countless computers at his disposal, and then looked back over at him with a mischievous glint in her expression. 

“I put on quite the show, I think. I don’t think any of them were ready for a princess. Guess I hoped you were watching me get rid of the common filth. I thought you’d enjoy that. You’ll have to give it a look later, huh? It’s a shame, really, but they should know better than to think they’re worthy of my time. We’re not even on the same level,” Wisteria said. 

“Mhm,” Unknown, of course, would agree with that sentiment. “I’m glad to hear you say that, princess. I bet it was a sight to see. Too bad those idiots can’t appreciate true power. You coming unglued? Now that’s something I’ve been itching to see happen. If they don’t respect you, let me know, I’ll take care of it.” 

Why wouldn’t he do that, though? He was the one who picked her for a higher purpose and he was the one who told her she was better than all of them. It was very true, of course, but she didn’t really find herself believing it until she awoke. 

Wisteria smiled back at him, “Haha… I’m so happy to be your princess. I’m afforded such gracious luxuries. Mmm, I deserve it, of course. I can say the same for you. I’ll hurt anyone who tries to hurt you. If I’m yours, you’re mine, honey. I can’t wait to build _ our  _ paradise. Let’s burn everything down and build it back up again, you and me… forever.”

Unknown was pleased. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Who do you think you are?” 

“I- I’m very sorry, Wisteria. I didn’t mean to imply…” 

“Oh,  _ you didn’t mean to _ ? You mean you didn’t think at all! Do you have air for brains? You come here to tell me something that I already know? Do you think I don’t know how important this is for the Savior and paradise? Do you think you’re worthy of  _ my _ time? No, no. You can’t actually and honestly be that stupid, can you? Because if you had a brain, you would know not to bother me! If I had half a mind, then I would send you to the basement myself just for this insubordination.” 

Wisteria was starting to lose her patience. 

She was getting tired of idiots who didn’t know their place and morons who didn’t understand anything.

She had been in the middle of ensuring that Unknown’s tests went through this time and this dumb Believer thought that she could just waltz into this room without addressing her with the appropriately chosen label. 

She narrowed her eyes, almost bored, but still rightfully angry. She tapped her fingers in a row against the armrest of her chair and waited, waited to hear the stupid excuses this Believer had. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Believer? Or are you going to stand there like a clown with your mouth open?”

Wisteria watched and waited. 

The girl must have realized the danger she was in at that moment.

She sank to the ground and bowed her head to beg for forgiveness, as she should have, “Please, no, no, please! I’m sorry! The Savior just insisted I tell you to make sure you knew how important it is to be working right now! She said that you would understand. You and Unknown are doing everything for the Mint Eye, I would never dare think to get in your way.” 

She almost laughed, _ almost _ . 

As it should have been, Wisteria thought. 

Only those that respected her power and privilege were worthy of any pity on her part. Nobody deserved her time simply because they thought they could take it from her. 

No, she was gracious enough to give herself to everyone else simply out of the kindness of her heart. It was the same for the Savior, after all. Women such as themselves were put into power for a reason and it was better left unquestioned. 

By all intents and purposes, Wisteria was to be treated like a princess. If anyone dared to do anything less than that…? 

Well, those people were still learning their lesson below the floorboards. 

Wisteria thought about it for a moment, “Mmm, maybe I won’t toss you to the basement since you apologized  _ so nicely _ .”

The girl almost breathed a sigh of relief but before she could get it out of her mouth, Wisteria stood up from her seat and approached her with a quiet look. 

Wisteria rested her hand against her shoulder with finely tipped nails pointing down in an angle and cocked her head. “Now if you waste my time, or waste Unknown’s precious time with unneeded advice again? Well, I’d hate to be in your shoes if that were the case, hahaha. There are far worse places to be in this castle, trust me. I don’t want to hurt anyone. You know, I want all the subjects of Magenta to be happy. But how can they be happy if it’s most committed members cannot complete their work as needed?”

The Believer swallowed. 

“All I ask for is a little respect,” Wisteria sighed. ”Now, can you tell me where you went wrong? Why I’m so angry with you right now? What should you have done from the start? Well, aside from not bothering such an important person, that is.”

“I… I—” 

Her patience was, after all, thin. 

Wisteria clicked her tongue, clearly in distaste. “Mmm? What was that? I’m sorry, dear, I just can't hear a single word that’s coming out of your pitiful little mouth. Speak up. Or, are you begging me to throw you away?” 

“I’m sorry, I should have spoken to you before I came into the room,” the girl mustered in her weak, but slightly louder voice this time. “I know you and Unknown value your privacy when you’re working but it must have slipped my mind or s-something! I’m sorry. I’m not as great as the two of you. I can’t remember my place. But, I promise I’ll do better next time! I promise! I promise! Just don’t send me back to the basement. I’m sorry to have disturbed you, princess.”

Now that brought a smile to Wisteria’s face. “There we go, now was that so hard? I feel so much better knowing you understand your place. If you think I’m being cruel… or unjust… oh, silly little girl. I’m being nice right now. If the Savior knew that you didn’t respect your place… oh, I would hate to think what would become of you.” 

Her fingertips were sliding dangerously close to the girl’s throat. Not enough to leave a mark or anything but just enough to make a show of force. 

Why... Wisteria would never stain  _ her _ hands with a mess. 

She didn’t have to worry about that since Unknown was more than happy to get rid of rift raft but she would if she had to do it. She just didn’t want to waste her time cleaning it up. 

“You know why the Savior thinks so much of me? I make sure that everyone follows their rules and stays where they’re meant to be. It’s simply the order of things. You’re either born royal or not. Some of you just aren’t cut out for these things, and that’s why I’m here to protect you. I would hate to think about how much more trouble people would face if I wasn’t so kind and caring enough to watch out for everyone. The Savior isn’t forgiving of mistakes. Do you think that she would forgive mistakes as easily as I do?” 

The Believer shook her head, desperately. “No. No, she wouldn’t.” 

They both knew the answer to that question. Those that fell out of line and didn’t do what they were meant to do would pay the price. She had paid the price once, but that had been enough to set her on the right path. Really, that’s all it should have taken. Once, and done. If it took more than that was that person even worth the horrible trouble and headaches that they were causing? 

Wisteria couldn’t say that she thought they were. No matter the cost, as long as  _ he  _ was safe, then she would do what had to be done. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“You know, I was thinking...”

“How dangerous.” 

Wisteria leaned forward so that her arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. She tucked her head against his shoulder and watched his numerous flashes of women splayed across the screen. It consisted of all the different candidates that he had found in his research, and while there was only a handful of them, it was a start. He had been looking for them through the safety of Magenta. 

He wasn’t often out in the field since he had gotten his hands on her and that had gone so well. He didn’t see a need in wasting much of his time when he could apply to other places. 

The application was complete. 

He had finally finished the recreation of the messenger that was damn near identical to the original thing. 

Now it was simply a matter of finding somebody who would be stupid enough to go to the apartment. It wasn’t difficult in theory. 

However, the application of which was frustratingly hard given simply the fact that so many people didn’t trust others. Nobody was acting out of the kindness of their heart, and it would be a waste of time to pick a girl who wouldn’t do what they needed. 

Not everybody was as kind or naive as Lila had been. 

Wisteria rolled her eyes at his tone, but she only laughed it off as she normally would when his tone was begrudgingly sour. “I think you mean to say, how devious,  _ Nowny _ . How dare you be so rude to your princess when she’s trying to help.”

The clack of his fingers against the keys paused momentarily, “Princess, would you cut to the chase here? You know I love playing games with you but this isn’t the kind of game I prefer when I’m working. Get to the point. What are you thinking about?”

Wisteria smiled. 

She was pleased that he picked up so fast. He would always pretend as though he was irritated with her antics but she knew better than to believe that act. He loved it when she played games, and he liked it when she toyed with him for fun. 

He never had anyone that was on his level before so he ate it up. She would milk it for all it was worth just to see the way his eyes lit up. 

Her vision rested on the monitor.

“Well… we’re only making so much progress doing things this way. You may be able to get into these girl’s online accounts without even trying, but that’s no way to learn if they’re the ideal target for the RFA. After all, you can only learn so much about somebody from what they use online,” she stated, rather matter-of-factly. 

Unknown didn’t react, “...Continue.” 

“Isn’t the whole point in looking for a naive looking girl that can woo the RFA? You can hardly learn what makes them tick if you only go on their online presence and if we don’t choose the right person, then the member they choose is utterly random and we can only gain so much power if they choose the wrong one,” Wisteria pointed out. 

It wasn’t the goal to only get half of what they needed. 

The goal was to win and take everything as soon as possible.

He lifted his hand and rested it against hers. It was small but he never did anything overwhelmingly drastic when he was in the middle of work. Only when she got onto his nerves would he act out and give her something substantial. 

She nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck. “If you ask me if the goal here is to destroy the RFA in one big swing, then we need to hit them where it hits and strike at the center the first time. Strike them where it hurts and hard. We need somebody  _ innocent enough and stupid enough _ to fall for that redhead and in turn, get him to fall for them in a short period.”

Unknown seemed to be listening intently to this. 

If he didn’t think it was a good idea to seek out then he wouldn’t have even bothered to listen to it in its entirety. She just needed to whisper these sweet nothings into his thoughts and he would simply agree. 

Wisteria wanted them to win. She wanted him to stand on top. She wanted for there to be nothing but paradise ahead and the faster that she took care of this the faster that Unknown would be able to rest and never work another hard day. 

Why would he? 

If he’s the winner… the strongest… no pain could ever come his way again. 

“The minute he lets his guard down… the second he thinks that he can have everything, that’s when you steal the girl from those idiots. If you have her once they care for her, then that redhead is certain to do anything you want, no question. He gives up. You win,” Wisteria purred. Her digits brushed against his cheek. ” _ Ohohoho,  _ can you imagine that? Our paradise succeeding with one decisive blow? That’s the testament to the faith we’ve been given.”

Unknown chuckled. 

He seemed pleased with that idea, but he wasn’t going to let her get away with something without proving her worth to him. “Tell me, princess, what exactly do you plan to do to find me the ideal target?” 

Wisteria didn’t miss a beat, “Oh, honey… don’t you know? You’ve got the best assistant you could have ever had. You give me the target, and I make sure they’re the right choice. I go out into the field and interrogate these girls, get into their lives and heads without them being the wiser. What threat does a woman like me give? Nobody would ever think  _ somebody as cute as me _ is being deceptive. What’s scary about little ol’ me?”

She let go of Unknown and spun around to face away from him. She pressed her hands to her face to stifle some of her giggles at the thoughts of her plan. She had been thinking about this for a while but to hear it spoken into life felt good. 

Unknown seemed so pleased! 

That’s all she wanted. 

She wanted him to be happy with her and this was the way to get that from him every time. She could feel his eyes on her back as she spoke, “The last thing someone would think is a crybaby princess is actually out to use them for the greater good, Nowny. After all, isn’t that why you wanted somebody like me? You wanted somebody cute as a doll but as sharp as a knife. So, use me.  _ Use me to your full advantage. I’m yours. Let me be your sword. I’ll cut them to ribbons. _ ” 

Let her destroy everything that hurts her Unknown. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

She was the perfect unwitting target. 

A girl traveling who had no idea how to wrap their head around the area, nor did they know how to handle things. 

Somebody kind, but at the same time, seeking approval from others and looking for a place to fit in. The story sounded all that familiar and for that reason, it was why she was the one chosen. Someone who was in the wrong place at the right time. Wisteria had done everything right. 

She tricked the girl into giving her phone up one rainy evening and planted the bug as quickly as she could without the girl being any the wiser. She was a bubbly thing and had been so easily tricked. All Wisteria had to do was make up a lie about being a lost foreigner. 

Cho Minji handed over her phone without a second glance. 

Nobody suspected a damn thing from a friendly smile from a girl with a smile from ear to ear like she did. She waved as their target hurried to her home without a care in the world where the message from her partner would come the next day after everything was taken care of. She had done this countless times for Unknown’s sake and it had been child’s play. 

Finding a good candidate wasn’t easy and they had to keep guessing and playing around until the good girl popped up, and Unknown had already dealt with so many failures. She didn’t let him bother with it when she could handle it. 

Minji would have helped anyone who asked, but Wisteria needed to see firsthand what she was to know if that idiot would love her as he should. She was glad to say that the target was the right choice, and her smile was perfect. This was her plan, after all, she had to ensure that the girl did what she said that she would to help her darling. 

Unknown took care of the rest for her and the rest was history as they say. He took matters into his own hands the following day and it worked just as planned. She walked from the streets and straight into the apartment without even asking any questions about if she should do it or not. 

Unwitting, daft, easy to manipulate, compassionate, romantic, and longing to please someone. All the traits needed to ensnare that redhead.

He wanted someone who would love him without question despite how hard he would try to push them away, Wisteria knew his type, and she knew that this girl was perfect for him. 

Now, all they had to do was watch. 

By the time that Wisteria walked back into their shared office, Unknown was already cutting off every possible angle that that redhead could try to cut through in a matter of seconds. She had stepped out once the girl went into the apartment to get him something to eat for working so hard. She took one look at the screen where the RFA was panicking in their messenger. 

They had taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker. 

It had only been a matter of time until the right candidate came around and sure enough, the scared little girl had proven to be innocent. 

Easy. 

Simple. 

“You made a good choice,” Unknown told her when she took her spot next to him. She rested her arms behind her back and looked at the screens to watch as it all unfolded. The RFA opened their arms wide and let her join, just as simple as that. 

“ _ We _ made a good choice,” she replied, simply. “I am nothing without you, Unknown. I am just happy to see that the plan is working so well. It’s only a matter of time until you get to destroy them all. I can’t wait to see the happy look on your face as they all crash and burn. The state of happiness that they have now will be for naught very soon.” 

“Paradise will be all the sweeter when we’re the ones satisfied.” 

“Our happiness will be cemented soon enough, my love.”

The green light illuminated the room around them. 

_ The color of envy _ .

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Cameras are set to loop, boss. Let me know you get to the roof, okay? I want to give you as much time as possible to get her so we don’t have to worry about any funny business from those idiots. I haven’t seen anything to suggest they’re any wiser about it, though.” 

His voice came back from the other end of the receiver, “Heh. Of course not, Wisteria. They’re too distracted with the other traps you set for them.” 

Wisteria stared at the laptop in front of herself and watched as the feeds looped. He was going in alone to take care of everything since it was an easy-in and an easy-out. She had to make sure everything was going smoothly from the car a few blocks away. 

If push came to shove, then they would have to take the necessary precautions to complete the mission no matter the task. The Savior had given them a failsafe if they had to do but it wouldn’t happen at all. It wouldn’t come to that. The Savior had made it very clear what would happen if things did not go the way that they should go, something bad would happen. 

“Duh,” she told him, though there was an odd sensation in her stomach. “As if I wouldn’t give them all something to deal with so we wouldn’t be disturbed. They’re too worried about themselves to even get themselves to think about Minji.” 

He had to go the long way to get into the apartment. 

He had to avoid all of the cameras and scale down from the roof to get to the apartment, and he was in the middle of repelling from the top. She had her eyes on the apartment camera feed that he had hacked into. Minji was just sitting there at the desk working on the party. 

The blonde was pretty, Wisteria would give her that. She had long legs, and her golden eyes could have ensured any man would crumble at her feet. She knew that she would be the girl to get that moron to fall in love and now that he had fallen for her, she was going to be the key to destroying the man that had hurt her Unknown. 

The sounds of Unknown’s breath came from the other end, and she could almost feel him go still against the glass. “Hit the switch, Wisteria,” he said. 

She pressed her finger against the enter key and deactivated the security system’s alarm with one little keystroke. However, it began to blare in the apartment and Minji sprang to her feet, looking around the room as the robotic voice announced the system had come to life. 

That meant their game would begin for real now, and there was no turning back. It quieted for a second and Wisteria figured that it had shut off. 

Wisteria toggled the sound on and sat there for a moment with her eyes on the woman. The window broke with a loud crash and Unknown dusted the stray pieces from his body as he looked over at the girl with that glimmer in his eyes. 

“Gosh… I didn’t plan on making a ruckus, but I guess I failed that one,” he chuckled. “Hey, miss, just stay there. You’ll only get covered in the glass if you try to walk.” 

Minji stared at him, unable to move, as he made his way across the room and got closer and closer to the girl. She may have been taller than he was but she was still frightened of him. Her legs locked against the ground and she tried to look for a way out but the doorway too far away for her to make a break for it. 

“Know who I am?” he asked the girl, feeding off of the look of terror in her eyes. 

“You’re the… hacker, you’re one of the hackers,” she mustered the courage to open her mouth and answer him. 

“Smart lady, huh? Then, this shouldn’t be so hard,” he noted, pulling the mask down from covering his face to reveal himself to Minji. “Heh, you know. It’s strange to see this place in person after we’ve been watching it through the camera. Oh? Did you not know that I was always watching, too? You must be surprised.” 

Minji’s fingers twitched against her sides. “...” 

Unknown stopped just in front of her and gave her the smallest amount of space, “I’ve been watching over you from the start, but you can thank my partner for landing you in this apartment. She was partial to you, I think you reminded her of somebody. No matter, you’ll be meeting her soon… we’re the ones that have been sending all those messages and games for those idiots to worry about. You’ve seen it. How did it look?” 

Minji was trapped like a sitting duck. Her expression said all that needed to be said at that moment. She realized the position that she was in very fast and decided not to fight him, and Wisteria couldn’t have been more pleased. She didn’t want to hurt the party coordinator when they first met so it was good she knew her place! 

“Our paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta is a place of hope and dreams. I’ve come to take you there, Cho Minji, the RFA is filled with fake hope and liars. The worst of them all? The ones that you call V and Luciel,” his hand reached forward and cupped her cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll explain all the details when we’re safe.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Minji whimpered and tried to hide it under a sigh. “What the heck are you talking about?!” 

“Oh, you don’t get to choose. I’m sorry,” he replied. “You’re with them because of me, and you’ll be leaving because of me. It doesn’t make sense right now, but this is all according to the will of paradise, my dear. You’ll be happy… forever.” 

Minji’s breath had quickened and it was at this point that she tried to push him away but Unknown gripped her arms so tightly and growled. 

“Seven! Help!” she pleaded, hoping that her prince would come and rescue her from danger. That liar would not be here fast enough, Wisteria smirked. 

“I expected you to resist, but… that’s disgusting, yelling out that filthy name in front of me like that is going to make me sick,” he warned her, simply. His eyes had narrowed and he got so close that she could feel his breath against her face. “Why are you yelling his name? He’s not going to come. Even if he realizes, he’s not going to save you. I’m going to cleanse your mind of this false faith in liars, and show you paradise.” 

Minji tried harder to fight back against him but he was angry now, and Wisteria could see that his patience wearing down. “Come willingly, or I will take you the hard way. I’ve made myself clear and I’m not going to repeat myself.” 

The overhead speaker came to life again and announced that the system had sprung to life again and warned them. 

What was happening? 

Wisteria narrowed her eyes and hit the key again and it flickered off before Unknown could scold her for it.

“What the fuck is this?” she said, mostly to herself as the monitor glitched in front of herself. “Unknown, something isn’t right!”

Her vision quickly scanned the screens for information and then she noted it, the camera feed had stopped looping. There were people in the hallway and they were heading straight for the apartment when they shouldn’t have been.

One of them had black locks that she did not know, and the other was a redhead that she did very much know. The door was supposed to be locked, and the apartment security was supposed to be dead. The redhead typed something into his phone and the laptop in front of her began to fizzle out and their control faded. 

Bad. 

Bad.

**This was bad.**

Her precious Unknown was going to be face to face with the man that had gotten him hurt so long again and she wasn’t there to protect him. She could do nothing but stare at the camera feed in horror as she watched. 

“It’s him! Unknown! Seven is outside the apartment!” she clutched the end of the transceiver with sharp fingers. “He screwed with my control of the apartment! You need to get out of there right now, he’s got backup! Now! Get out!” 

Unknown’s eyes widened as he stared at the door as it slammed open. He thought fast on his feet and yanked Minji into his grasp and held her against her as a hostage, “What? Why didn’t you warn me?!” he practically hissed.

Wisteria’s voice was just as panicked. “They knew or something! I— I fucking don’t know! He tripped and reversed the camera feed so I was getting the fake static instead of him! It doesn’t matter! You have her, use her to get out. You know he won’t fight if you’re touching her! Now, or we’ll have no choice but the Savior’s back up!” 

Her fingers pressed against the keys as she tried to regain control but her knowledge of hacking was shit compared to his. He had taken care of everything all the time, she only knew the basics to back him up when he needed it. 

Seven entered the room with the stranger in question that Wisteria didn’t know, both of them staring at the scene in front of them with wide eyes. Minji looked at both of the men with fear in her golden eyes, “Help!” she managed. 

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Unknown seizes, seeing the face of this man making him start to grow uneasy. “You’re supposed to be in pain because of this girl, but not now, not now! Goddammit.” 

Seven looked at him but he didn’t make the connection because he was looking at Minji the most and that’s when Wisteria knew that for sure that they had the right girl, but he had to throw a wrench in their plans. Her fingers burned the more she tried to type and regain power but her keystrokes got messier and messier by the second. 

“You’re the hacker, then. Guess you’re not shameless since you tried to cover yourself up, but you’re going down. Let’s see, breaking and entering, illicit hacking, and you even smashed the window to get in!” he breathed, and then his eyes met Minji’s. “Don’t struggle, Minji. Judas and I will take care of this.” 

“Let go of the pretty little lady,” the newly named Judas warned. His fingers were pointed resting against his pocket where he was just itching to grab his knife. “He’s been through the worst training known to man and I have been itching to cut someone since I got out of the business. The game’s over, two against one.” 

Unknown grit his teeth, “Even now, you ruin my life.” 

“Do I… know you?” Seven asked, slowly. 

That was when Seven got a really good look at him. It didn’t seem to be clicking. How could he not know? He paused for a moment and then when Unknown cocked his head, he glowered and removed the mask all the way from his face. “You probably don’t even remember, huh? You’ve been trying to throw me away since we were kids.” 

Seven’s eyes widened, and he let out a gasp. Both Minji and Judas were looking at him now with concern in their eyes. 

“You still don’t know?” Unknown taunted him and brandished the trigger from his pocket as a fail-safe. “Figures. I’ll give you a guess since you’re so dumb… the last thing you told me was, I’ll always protect you.” 

“No way…” he breathed, and he took a step back and Judas managed to steady the redhead before he fell on the ground. 

“Seven, who is this guy?” Minji asked him, her eyes shifting from her captor to the two guys that had come from the bunker to protect her from danger. “How do you know him?” 

Judas rested his hands against Seven’s shoulders and frowned, as he had already put the pieces together from just looking at the boy. He didn’t look as frightened as Wisteria wanted him to, she wanted this man to burn and cry for hurting her Unknown. The false look of worry in Seven’s eyes was totally disgusting. 

How dare he pretend to love her Unknown!

“He’s…” 

“I prayed that we wouldn’t meet like this. I knew that seeing you would throw a wrench in my plans and ruin me those pathetic times!” his thumb hovered over the button as he waited for the man to say something to him. “Bastard!” 

“Why are you… why are you here,  _ Saeran _ ? You’re not… you’re supposed to be safe,” he breathed, those golden eyes of his desperate. “They promised me that you would be safe so why… why are you in this apartment?” 

Wisteria jolted against her seat as the man spoke again, and said a name that she did not know or remotely recognize. 

Saeran? 

Who was Saeran? 

Unknown’s voice came into her ears not long after that, and she could only shiver at the deadly warning he put out. “Don’t you dare call me that. You don’t deserve to use that name. That boy no longer exists, anyhow. Saeran is dead.” 

Seven clutched at the fabric of his sleeves, “You’re the one that attacked the algorithm? God, how did you learn how to hack? Why did you learn how to hack? Who taught you? What happened when I left you with them?!” 

His words were starting to become too much for Unknown. He needed to get out of that place, plan be damned. His breath was quicken and he lashed out, “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” 

“Rika said that you were…” 

“You… don’t you dare say that name, either!” 

“...What?”

“Traitor! Liar! Idiot! All you do is make excuses and lies for yourself! So, shut up, shut up before I blow this place to kingdom come,” his voice shook but he meant what he was saying to him without a trace of fear to be seen. “Get out of my way and I may let you live!” 

“Unknown,” Wisteria tried again, but he wasn’t responded when she tried to speak to him through the line. “Please, focus. You need to get out of there. We can get the party planner another time, or you can take her now, but you need to get out!” 

Seven tried to take another step closer but that only made Unknown grip the trigger harder, “Saeran… what happened…? What happened to you to make you like this? I don’t understand. Rika would have never lied to me.”

“You’re the liar! You’re the one that hurts others! Shut up, shut up, shut up already! I can tell when you’re doing it, you’ve always done this,” he warned him. 

“I’m not lying!” Seven hastily replied. 

“You’re not? That promise about saving me and protecting me, then? About escaping together and living happily? That was a lie. Why are you still lying right now? Are you trying to save yourself in front of the girl? Too bad, she knows that you’re a liar already,” Unknown used his free hand to push his arm deeper into her throat. 

“I know and remember all of your lies. I know what you are. You changed your name and you’ve been running from me. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten. That’s going to piss me off even more. I’m going to make you remember all of it.” 

Seven shook his head as if it mattered as if his excuse mattered. “No… I have no choice! I can’t explain everything right now, there’s just so much that happened!” 

“What a load of shit! Shut up! Pathetic, you’re pathetic. You had no choice? I’ve never heard a bigger lie in my entire life.” Unknown couldn’t stop himself from laughing, the bitter kind of laugh that only came out when he spoke of this man. “You’ve been covering lies for so long that even you believe what you say! I knew you were lowly. I knew you were daft. My Savior was right!” 

“Saeran… I don’t know know what they told you but I… I thought you were safe and living in happiness,” the redhead tried again. “I even asked Rika to show me proof of that, because I couldn’t go and see you myself. It’s too dangerous. You looked happy. I didn’t know something was wrong. Please, talk to me!” 

“Stop lying! I don’t want to hear anymore!” He spat. 

“Okay,” Seven said, putting his hands up to show that he wasn’t armed. “Let Minji go, and then we can talk. Please, it doesn’t have to be like this. You hate me right now, and I should be the only one that faces punishment.” 

“He’s not going to budge,” Judas said behind him, his voice was sot but it was firm. “Seven, you’re not going to reach him. We have to act. This isn’t working.” 

Unknown only laughed in their faces. “You’ve got this all wrong. I’m the one that brought her here, my partner picked her real special for paradise and she’s coming with me today. She’s always belonged to me from the moment I brought her here.” 

Seven shook his head, and there was something in his eyes that looked concerned. Unknown finally saw the feelings in those golden eyes, and he knew, he knew that this man loved this woman. This was the real chip for them to use against him. 

“Oh? You care about this girl, don’t you? You must love her, huh? That makes it all the more fun to stay that I’m going to take her with me to paradise,” he taunted. “I’m in a bad mood and I’m ready to kill someone. Don’t make this worse.” 

“...Even if I cared, it’s useless,” his voice sounded defeated. 

Unknown nuzzled his face against the top of her head and Minji squirmed against him, “I thought so, Wisteria was right. You can’t lie to me, I can see everything you’re feeling and saying right now. That makes me even happier, I can do whatever I want to this girl and it will make you suffer in ways that I have long craved.” 

“Stop this!” she pleaded with him. “I’ll go, I’ll go with you, just stop it!” 

“Minji, no, he’s not leaving with you!” Judas told her swiftly. He had stepped from Seven was now seemingly ready to make a move. 

“How’s about I play with all of you?” Unknown sneered. “I think I’d like that. That’s the only good all of you will be in paradise, just playthings for the Savior, my partner, and myself. You may get lucky if Wisteria pities you but she wants what I want. The ceremony to join is particularly painful and I can think of no greater pleasure than watching you scream.” 

It seemed like he had them on the ropes but Wisteria was too stunned to do anything as he steadily inched toward the door with the girl. He wouldn’t listen to her pleas and no matter how hard she tried to disengage the bomb, it wouldn’t budge. Unknown didn’t know about the bomb, only she did, as the Savior had told her. 

Unknown thought it was a back-up option. He thought it would kill the lights, and he was bluffing to scare them right now. 

She didn’t want to lose him. 

“Saeran, just take me!” Seven pleaded. 

Wisteria’s fingers pressed against the keys once more but it errored for the last time. She stared, in horror, as the countdown clock began to appear on her monitor. Either it locked her out or the apartment itself knew that there was someone inside that didn’t belong. There was no time for this game, she grabbed her piece, and shouted at him—

“There’s really a bomb, Unknown! You have to get out right now, it’s going to start blaring! I can’t hold it back any longer! Please, I know you can hear me over there! Listen to me, if you don’t get out in the next few minutes, it’s going to kill all of you!” 

“A STRANGER HAS BEEN LOCATED! SECURITY SYSTEM ENGAGED.” 

Unknown whipped his head back to see that Wisteria had been right. He grimaced and realized the situation they were in, and yet, he was too angry to give a fuck. “What the fuck? She had it locked down. What the fuck do you mean there’s a bomb, Wisteria?!” 

“Seven, you better have been joking about the bomb,” Judas breathed, eyes widening. “This thing is going to blow?!”

“STRANGER LOCATED… STARTING COUNTDOWN.” 

Seven stared at his brother with wide eyes and cursed. “It’s sensing Saeran as a stranger. You need to get out of here, there really is a bomb!” 

“BACKING UP ALL INFORMATION. AFTER THE BACKUP IS COMPLETE, THE BOMB WILL INITIATE. THIRTY SECONDS LEFT.” 

“We’ll all die if we don’t get out of here!” Seven repeated himself. 

Nobody moved, and this shock must have taken Unknown off of his focus. It was like the world had stopped spinning and nobody knew what to do with themself. Minji took the time to bite down on Unknown’s arm and free herself from her grasp, scrambling across the room into Seven’s embrace while Judas launched himself at Unknown. 

He knocked him to the ground just skidded a few feet away from him. Unknown’s breath quickened, and he cursed loudly. 

“TEN SECONDS… NINE SECONDS…” 

Judas rolled onto his feet and turned to face Unknown but he had managed to get to his feet where he looked like a caged animal with three people all around him. He knew that he had no choice but his voice was ragged with curses, “Shit.. shit… shit…!” 

“SEVEN SECONDS… SIX SECONDS…” 

“Unknown! Get out! Get out of there, please! Now!” Wisteria pleaded with him, and at the same time, Seven was doing the same time. They were both telling him what to do and he had no choice. He had no choice in doing what he wanted to do. This was the last thing that he wanted and there was no way for him to do anything else—

“Saeran… please!” Seven echoed the words that Wisteria had told him.

He spared the man that he hated one final look, “I’ll make you pay for everything that you’ve done to me, including what happened here today! Don’t you fucking forget it, that girl will be mine and you will die by my hand!“

Unknown raced out of that room as fast as he could, shoving Judas out of the way and hurrying out of the floor entirely, racing down the stairs floor by floor to get to the bottom. Wisteria redirected her attention back to tripping camera feeds to cover up his tracks from anyone else following him, but her vision was blurry with hot tears as she worked. 

“SENSING STRANGER’S MOVEMENT… REDIRECTING… REDIRECTING… STRANGER IS GONE. STOPPING COUNTDOWN. THE SECURITY SYSTEM IS NOW IN LOCKDOWN MODE.”


	5. Stone

**Stone**

* * *

He didn’t say a word. 

Wisteria wasn’t sure what to say to him, if at all. She could only watch him with that unease in the pit of her stomach. She was very angry and strangely, upset. She was often always very upset to see him in a state of disarray and normally, the knee-jerk reaction was to get rid of the problem. 

She couldn’t get rid of this problem, though. This problem was deep-seated and inside of his heart. No matter how quickly that redhead was taken care of, she feared that this pain inside of his eyes would last. He had hurried back their location as quickly as he could manage to do so. 

She helped him avoid detection, and he made sure to lose track of any cameras even though his mind was a million miles a minute. There were nonsensical mutterings underneath his breath that she couldn’t catch—

It wasn’t good, not at all. 

Wisteria looked down at her lap, unable to look at him as she felt that she had failed him by avoiding to warn him fast enough. Neither of them was prepared for the option that 707 would come with back-up. They didn’t even know there was somebody with him at all apart from his maid. 

Whoever the hell that raven-haired man was, that was something they were going to need to figure out. Cho Minji was their only target at the moment. A woman with long blonde hair, a bright smile, and the easiest nature to ensnare that idiot. But, if someone else was a weakness to that man?

It might come in handy. 

This defeat may not be a defeat, after all. 

The Savior was going to be very… upset. She said that they either did it or the switch would be pressed. 707 had stopped that from happening and for some reason, Wisteria almost felt relieved for that man’s ability. She didn’t want to lose Unknown, but at the same time, they were in for hell. 

They weren’t returning with the target, they were coming back with their tail between their legs. 

Wisteria lifted her head, after some tense silence and looked at Unknown. He was gritting his teeth and the steering wheel. Not great. There were scrapes and a little bit of blood on his person. The window had been hard to bash in from his perspective and he likely had some cuts.

She tentatively reached over to press her hand against his arm and he nearly hissed at her for doing so. 

“You elected not to tell  **me** ,” he breathed in a growl. “That there was a damn bomb in that apartment and that the switch wouldn’t just kill the power or something. It would have killed me. What gave you the right to do that?” 

Wisteria bit at her lip, mint eyes as hardened as she could keep them. “You think that I wanted to keep that information from you? The Savior is the one that made that order and she swore me to not tell anyone about it. I wanted to tell you. She told me I would be due for another round for education if I told you.” 

Unknown grew silent, but his rage was still burning. They were supposed to be partners and she was supposed to work with him. If the Savior said something that was one thing but he couldn’t believe that she had done that to him. He was angry but he couldn’t be angry at the Savior. 

Not right now. 

Oh, but he  _ could  _ be angry that Wisteria had kept something from him like this. 

Reasonably, she had no choice but to not tell him but that had never stopped her from whispering everything that she heard that she thought would affect him. He was far too upset to be rational about that. She was supposed to do everything with him and they were supposed to destroy them together. 

“And, they jammed my end of the system,” Wisteria said, quietly. “It was like they knew I was watching the room and knew that if they cut my live feed then you would have a harder time beating them. I’m sorry, Unknown. I did everything that I could to fight back against them back on this. I’m not as good as you at this.” 

“No, you’re not,” He responded, bluntly. 

“I—”

She didn’t say anything. 

Excuses, excuses. 

Unknown kept his grip tight on the wheel as they exited the city and entered the line of trees that would bring them back to Magenta. Back to Mint Eye where they would very surely have to deal with the wrath of the Savior. The last thing that he wanted was to get some earful when it wasn’t his fault.

That traitor… 

He had hidden secrets from them again, and he came with backup. They needed to recon and learn more about the situation to take them down. Variables that they had not planned for would take time to figure out. It would take longer to get the party coordinator to come to paradise. 

Frustrating, irritating, stupid—

His promised paradise was just ahead of him. 

Unknown was supposed to be able to taste it. It was supposed to be right there, but just as he had feared, the liar got in the way and ruined anything. The only good variable in this situation was that he still had something that that liar didn’t. He had Wisteria, and she believed in him far more than anyone else. 

She would never believe those lies of his. 

It was why she was better than some party coordinator. His thorn-covered rose that was bathed in elixir and blood. 

Angry as he was, he wanted to remind her that she could be better for him. She could do anything that she wanted, so long as it always swayed to him. Into the shaded tree line of nature where nobody could see them, he pulled the car to a halt and shut the engines off as he turned to look at Wisteria. 

She was staring at him with her mint eyes, head tilted as she watched him. She was looking for traces of his anger that remained. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, softly. Her grip on him tightened. “You know that I would never hide something from you like that if I had a choice. That… that liar ruined everything that we planned. I never thought that idiot would bring back-up. It makes me so angry…  _ I wanted to destroy him _ … but, you are the only one that has that right. I just hate seeing you twisted up in pain like this.” 

“I’m not weak,” was his response, cold as ever. “Is that what you’re insinuating?” 

Wisteria hurriedly nodded her head. “You’re not weak. You’re the strongest person that I know, Unknown.” 

He knew what she meant that, but his fists were still clenched tightly as the sensation of being in the same room as the one that he despised so much. It had bothered him more than he wanted to admit. A part of him wanted to destroy everything and anything that he could touch. 

The only thing keeping him from doing that was the fact that they needed to be back to Magenta before the end of the day. But, this momentary pause—

Unknown needed to catch his breath. 

She leaned forward and brushed her thumbs against the crook of his eyes to wipe away tears that he hadn’t even realized had escaped. Unknown sucked in a breath, seeing a bit of a ghost in her eyes of the person she was before she had been ripped away from him that fateful day. 

She had heard everything that happened in that apartment. She had heard that damn name. She had known every trace of the person that he had tried to erase and the only thought that he had was how much he wanted to scrub it from her mind. Yet, she was still here and looking at him with the same care. 

She heard that name… the name of the man that he had removed himself from and refused to ever be again. 

Wisteria was the perfect assistant, sincerely and truly. As angry as he felt at her for doing this to him, he knew that she was only acting out and doing this because she had no say in the matter. To think that she was still devoted to him after seeing that. It was almost frightening. 

Validating in its twisted way. 

He needed to hear any name _ but that one  _ at this moment. 

Wisteria was showing him a kind of gentle kindness that he hadn’t seen in some time from herself. He couldn’t remember the last time that she held him like this, no, he could, the elixir had just burned his memory of that time. How she fretted over him when he felt sick. 

Her nimble fingers patting down his locks that had dried out from all of the aggressive bleachings he had done to wipe away those former visions of a person that did not exist anymore. A hum on her lips, whispering how she would destroy anyone that hurt him again. 

Unknown could destroy them all himself, but the fact that she would time and time again pick to be his shield? He didn’t take it as an insult, but he did take it as a testament to her devotion to him. Even as the elixir burned through her veins and made her just as strong as he, she never lost her sense of compassion. 

Sure, it shifted, but she cared about him. 

“I love you,” she murmured. “I love you and only you, Unknown. Look, neither of us could have expected things to go this way today, my darling. They threw in more than we could have ever expected because they don’t play fair. It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s his fault. He’s always getting in your way. We’ll get them back for what they did to you… I promise.” 

He needed a distraction. 

His hands reached up and grasped at her wrists to keep her touch on him, to keep her looking at him and only him. 

He needed this. 

Wisteria was right. This was only a temporary roadblock. Nothing more and nothing less. They had learned something new, and with this new information, they would be able to revise the plan and adjust their options to take down that redhead. 

He needed Wisteria to stay with him. 

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers with a fever. She tasted of strawberry and it was something that he could focus on that didn’t remind him of the bitter taste of the elixir that he normally used to ground himself when these feelings rushed to the surface to pull him down again. 

She sighed, almost content that he had done such a thing. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough that he had put off the urge to take in a breath of air and his lung began to burn in protest. He did it once again, and again, and again, and again, and again. 

“I need you,” he told her, sharply. 

“Take me,” she said in the same breath. 

It may be the last time they’re able to be this close once the Savior learns that the plan did not go the way that it was meant to. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Alright, as far as I can tell, this is where all the attacks have been coming from. I just need to tweak the door’s lock. Judas, is anyone coming?”

“We’re in the clear. No sign of any guards.” 

“Good.” 

The door clicked with an electronic buzz. Minji watched as Seven breathed a sigh of relief but this was not the end of this. He pushed it in and then entered the room with Minji hot on his heels and Judas standing guard at the doorway in case either one of the hackers came back. 

Minji almost let out a gasp at the sight of all of the monitors. They were all buzzing from heat and flickering through different systems that she knew that she wouldn’t even come close to figuring out but she knew that it was no good from the way that the blue light burned. 

To imagine that Seven’s twin brother had been living in this space was beyond her understanding in any means. This seemed like a lonely existence. Though, she noted that this space was occupied by more than just him. There was a pink phone laying on the table. 

Her fingers brushed against it. 

Flipping it over, she was surprised to see the device couldn’t have belonged to Saeran, as the wallpaper held a photo of an American girl. Was this the one that she had the sinking suspicion to be the woman that she met the night before she met the RFA and got stuck in the apartment? It had to be. There was no mistaking the unnatural glow in her eyes that could have only come from really good contacts or… 

“Seven,” she said, quietly, looking at him as he was inspecting everything else that he could get his hands on. The keyboard had nearly been bashed in from someone typing too hard against the keys and most of the lettering had been worn down. “This is the girl that I told you about.” 

Seven frowned, “I was afraid of that.” 

They had a lot of questions to figure out about that woman. 

When Minji had brought up that Saeran had a partner, he hadn’t been sure what to make of it. He knew that they had to tamper with whatever feed was messing with his control but he had assumed that the hacker had set it to run by itself, So, he had been fighting against two people. 

“Well, it explains why you’ve had to pull double duty all this time, it wasn’t just one beast, it was two,” Judas called from the doorway. “I told you that was likely the case when this started.”

“It doesn’t fit any of the pieces that we have,” Seven responded, “But, it just means we need to be on guard. I don’t know if either one of them will be around here soon so keep an eye out.”

Seven pressed his hands against the edge of the table and breathed in deeply to mutter to himself, “God, where in the world did he learn how to hack? Why did he have to do this? I want to understand.”

Minji leaned over his brushed her hand against his to catch his attention. He caught glimpse of her golden eyes, she was reassuringly smiling at him. “We need to start by getting what information we can off of the hard drives, okay? I’m sure you’ll be able to see it once we have more pieces to the puzzle.” 

He swallowed but looked ahead of himself at the monitor, nodding his head. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.” 

Seven handed her a few wires and she began to plug them into whatever ports that she could from. He started to dig into what he could but found passwords waiting for him as soon as he did. 

He expected this and began to type faster to try and figure out what the lock was. It took all of maybe one minute, possibly two minutes before he began to pull the information to his computer. Minji watched him work through it without even breaking a sweat. She knew that he was amazing. 

But, this was something else. 

“You’re so fast.” 

“It’s what I do all the time, unfortunately. I’m not proud of it. The longest part is waiting for everything to transfer. I just have to pray that nothing overheats in the process or we may have to only take half the information and dash at the last second with it.” 

“Seven—”

A voice came from the doorway before Judas could warn them about it, “As if it would do that. Unknown didn’t forget to attach a cooler to everything to keep it from burning up.” 

Seven’s shoulders stiffened as he and Minji looked back in the direction of the doorway where a short girl with brown hair was standing. She had pushed Judas to the side with no warning. He looked like he was ready to grab her if he needed but they didn’t need her to scream and alert anyone. 

Minji pursed her lip. The last time that she had met this girl in the street, she had been smiling sweetly and dressed up. Now, she was far more dressed down compared to the first time around. She was wearing a pinafore dress over a button-up with a large borrowed leather jacket over her shoulders. 

“You’re…” she murmured. 

“Wisteria,” Wisteria finished her statement. “Of course, you wouldn’t have known that when we last met, huh, Minji?” 

Minji nodded her head in confirmation. She could see that Seven had stiffened next to her but Judas was just waiting for a moment to step in if need be. 

Wisteria was very little and could have been disarmed easily. They just couldn’t let her scream out, so they would have to listen to whatever she had to say. Unknown didn’t seem to be nearby or anywhere that they could discern. So, it seemed as though she was alone. 

“You’re the girl that took my phone,” Minji said, softly. “So, you planted the bug on there in the first place. You’ve been the one helping him.” 

“Smart,” she replied. “Obviously. It’s a pleasure to see you here in paradise with us but I can’t say the same for your attack dogs. Yes, I’m the one that tricked you. I must thank you for being so forthcoming. It was far too easy to cry and trick someone like you since you were so happy to help a scared foreigner.”

Minji could remember that moment. 

The girl with brown eyes and cheeks kissed with freckles from being in the sun possibly in her youth. She had bitten her lower lip and asked Minji, in messy Korean, if she could borrow her phone to call a friend that she had gotten separated from, and in that time, she had planted the bug. 

Minji thought nothing of it until she was in the apartment the next day. When she pointed this out to Seven and Judas in the apartment, they both realized that Saeran wasn’t working alone. Now, Minji didn’t think that this girl was evil, nor did she think that she was doing any of this willingly. 

She may be wrong about that, but it pained her to think that more than Saeran was hurting at this place. 

“Don’t try anything funny, princess,” Judas warned her from behind. Wisteria glanced over her shoulder at him and snorted. She didn’t seem at all bothered by the fact that it was three against one. 

She smirked, “Oh? If I cry out, then they’ll notice that something is wrong. I’m hardly the one you should be worried about. If the Savior or Unknown were to have found you instead? Well, you wouldn’t be comfortable, that’s for sure. Paradise welcomes all those who have been scorned, so it's better to submit while you’re ahead.” 

Minji watched, quietly. 

Seven tensed next to her, and that’s when Wisteria seemed to notice what was going on at this point. 

She turned her head and glowered at Seven, “I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you but it’s not, traitor. I should have known that you would try and come here. You just didn’t hurt him enough the last time, so you’ve come to _ finish the job _ , huh? Well, I’m not going to let you hurt him. The coordinator is welcome here, but you and your little guard dog are not.” 

“By Unknown, you mean… Saeran, right?” Seven’s shoulders were squared as he looked at this woman. She was his partner in crime. She had been involved from the start so surely she must have had some answers about what had happened to his brother, they had to stall her while the files transferred. 

Wisteria’s eyes narrowed and snapped, “Don’t you dare call him that! You have no right to speak that name! He doesn’t like it when people use that name, or did you not learn that in the apartment? He goes by Unknown now. I know if he heard you say that in our space, he would throttle you for what you did to him.” 

“You don’t understand,” Seven said, his voice growing tight. “I don’t know what you’ve been told or been led to believe, but I didn’t abandon Saeran. It’s far from that. What I want to know is what you have been telling him or whoever is in charge here has been telling him—”

Her fists trembled at her side as she seethed. Wisteria breathed in and out, trying to keep herself from losing it. Something wasn’t right about the way that she was acting, Minji could see it. 

“All I know is he’s been hurting for a very long time,” Wisteria said. Her unnatural mint eyes were undaunted. “He’s not perfect… he did some wrong things, but he was the first person to ever care about me. I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me. Except… I promised him that he would be able to destroy you himself because it meant so much to him.” 

Minji could see the pain in that girl’s eyes. There was also a glossiness to it that didn’t seem natural. This cult might have been far more dangerous than they had ever thought it to be. 

“I’m not in charge here. That would be the Savior. She’s the one that took him in and brought him here. He is the one that brought me here to work with him! How dare you say that I did anything to Saeran,  **you’re the ones that hurt him in the first place and I have been trying to protect him from the Savior** —”

Huh? 

Wisteria suddenly stopped. Her voice had gotten louder, so loud that she had begun to scream, so Judas rushed forward to press his hands over her mouth to silence her from alerting anyone in the area of their presence. She thrashed against his grasp but it did nothing to win her freedom. Minji let out a breath that she hadn’t realized that he had been holding in. 

This girl… something was not right with this girl. 

“Protect him, huh?” Seven said, quietly. 

She seemed to realize that she said something she shouldn’t have. His name escaped her lips and then the minute she mentioned this Savior, her body trembled and shook with a kind of fear that couldn’t be explained. 

She was protecting him? She said that there was someone else in charge of this place that was hurting him. 

So, was she acting like this so she didn’t get in trouble too? Minji wasn’t sure. “If this woman is his Savior, then why are you protecting him?” Minji asked, gently. Her tone was soft. 

Judas let his fingers slide from her mouth as her screaming died down into a whisper. She was still shaking like a leaf from fear, or maybe something more. Her breath had quickened and confusion flooded back to the surface. 

Tears had started to leak from her eyes as she looked at Minji, “I… I… It’s none of your business! Insolent party coordinator! This place is our paradise and I won’t have you destroy him after I’ve tried so hard to protect him all this time from misery! I am not like those idiots you’re close with! I’m Wisteria! I’m supposed to stand beside him in the rubble of your tombs! Then, he won’t hurt anymore! She’ll stop it!  _ And we can finally be happy _ !” 

That just left Seven with more questions than answers. 

“Let me go, let me go, let me go!” she rasped, looking back at Judas with venom in her confused eyes. “I won’t let him get hurt again! Do whatever you want to me but don’t hurt him anymore!”

Nobody dared make a sound. 

Her body suddenly went slack, eyes shut, and Judas had to keep her from sliding the floor on a whim. He cursed and pressed his hand to her forehead and nearly recoiled as he did. She was burning up as if she had an incredibly strong fever. Her babbling had come from this. She seemed to have lost it because of something else. 

“This isn’t a fever from being sick,” Judas said, not looking away from the girl. She was so small… so lithe… like if you touched her, she would break. “I haven’t seen this since I was back with the Mafia. She’s on something.” 

“...You think this place may do more than just manipulate their members with words?” Minji blanched. It was almost impossible for her to believe. “That’s… that’s just so awful.”

“It’s a cult,” Seven finally snapped out of his daze. “This… that’s just something that happens very often.” 

His computer hummed with a loud ding and he hurriedly put things away and into his bag so they could move. His mind was moving a mile a minute but they had no time to spare or to wait for anything else. They needed to work on the plans and try to see if they could get his brother out. 

“Get everything you need, then?” 

Seven’s blood ran cold. 

Minji looked across the room to see that Unknown was standing in the doorway with a very unamused expression on his face. He could see that Wisteria was in Judas’ grasp and the two of them were near his computers. It wasn’t a good sign. They had been caught like a deer in a headlight. 

“I should have known you would come here,” his voice was venom as he stormed across the room. “But, you went ahead and brought Minji to me, so I can’t complain. Saving me some wasted time for once, huh?” 

Seven seemed to have come out of his daze, “Saeran!” 

Unknown paid it no mind, but the grip of his fist had gotten much, much tighter. “I knew you would come here eventually. I’ve been searching for the person that had got into my system, but I didn’t expect you to find the blind spot through a satellite. Seems you aren’t so stupid.” 

Minji pressed her hand against his shoulder as she remembered to take in a breath. She knew that they were playing with fire. She knew that Seven wanted to help his brother but they couldn’t stay here when they didn’t have the upper hand. It just wasn’t safe for him. “Seven, we need to go.” 

“Naive as always? Oh, you can try, but you won’t be getting out of here,” Unknown put it simply. “Why don’t we have a repeat of the apartment, party coordinator? You don’t know if I have a bomb just waiting to explode here, as well.”

Seven felt Minji tense up, but he shook his head. “No, I found no trace of that when I looked into everything.” 

“If you can do it, then I can do it, too. Don’t be so stupid,” Unknown looked like he was on the brink of laughing at them. He seemed amused that they were all caged here in this room. 

Seven seemingly paid no mind to that. He wanted answers, and if they were trapped in this room, he was going to get them. “Look… there are so many things that I want to say… I don’t know where to start. Can we just talk?” 

Unknown cocked his head, “I suppose.” He already felt like he had won, so why wouldn’t he humor them? 

“Saeran, please. We need to talk. Can we just look past everything that’s happened for a few minutes here, just for the sake of talking?” Seven shut his laptop and looked at him with as much sincerity as he could muster. 

That was what made Unknown laugh. “Really? You want to talk? Talking? You want me to listen to you when you snuck into my house and stole my information? That’s no way to get what you want, is it? Stop treating me like a child, or some idiot. I’m not going to fall for your lies.” 

“Saeran,” Minji said, softly. “Please, give him a chance. You’ve never had the chance to hear him out. 

Unknown scoffed, “And why should I listen to what you have to say, either?” 

Judas took the chance to say something, as it seemed as though Unknown hadn’t quite realized the position that he was in. He was holding Unknown’s assistant and she could be used as collateral if he wanted to hurt one of them. Minji wasn’t a fan of the position that they were putting the woman in or the one they were putting Unknown in. 

But, his reaction could be dangerous. 

“Because you don’t hold all of the cards,” Judas said, swiftly, and sternly. His past as an informant with a silver tongue that could take down anyone with their secrets and only their secrets revealed itself. His blue eyes were cold as he glared him down. His grip on Wisteria stayed. 

“As long as you hear him out, nothing will happen to your precious assistant. You can lie all you want, but I know this woman means something special to you,” he said. “She was the one that tried to stop us from getting to Minji the other day. So, you’re going to let him talk, or else.” 

Minji knew that Judas wasn’t lying. She also knew that he wouldn’t hurt this woman, but Unknown didn’t know that. He seethed but looked back at Seven with a glower in his eyes. “Do anything to her, and I’ll kill you.” 

“As long as you listen to your brother, then I’m not going to do anything,” Judas told him very simply. “It’s as simple as that. I keep my word. You can count on that. She is in no shape to move anyway.” 

Unknown’s gaze lingered on her for a moment longer as if worried, or trying to discern her state. He didn’t have long to focus on her, and they weren’t sure if he would even listen to them. Seven needed a chance to explain himself and this was the only bargain chip they had. 

It had to work. 

“There was a misunderstanding, Saeran. If you’re upset about what happened when we were younger, I can explain everything,” Seven said. 

Saeran scoffed, “Is that how you’ve been trying to justify it? You must have some kind of ego. You used me to get out of that hell-hole. You never looked back for me and you made a life for yourself while I rotted.” 

“I didn’t use you.” 

“Then, how else would you explain it?!”

“I left to protect you. Please, if you just hear me out, I’ll explain.” 

“To help me?! Is that your excuse? Heh. You’re just going to keep lying to me until the end of time.” His vision darted in Minji’s direction. “He told you that he would protect you, didn’t he? As someone who has been there before, you should leave while you’re ahead. He’ll abandon you soon enough.” 

Minji was pained to see Seven so upset. She shook her head. “Saeran, I’m sure there is something you both don’t know. To understand, you have to hear both sides. Just give him a chance.” 

Unknown only laughed, shaking his head in mirth. “She’s totally brainwashed. I should have expected that.” 

Seven rose to his feet, a bit unevenly as prayed that his brother would listen. Minji could see the pain in his eyes. “Saeran, please. Just hear me out. That’s all I’m asking. You don’t have to believe it, I just want you to hear it.” 

“...” 

“I didn’t lie to you. I meant everything that I said. I meant it when I said that I was going to protect you and that we would get out together. I meant all of it. I wanted to protect you.” 

“You want me to believe  _ that _ ?”

“I left because I got an opportunity to get stronger to become you and myself. I changed my identity and got work with an agency so I could learn how to keep us safe from any harm. I thought that we had to part ways just for a short time so I could get everything ready to escape our father’s eyes,” he said, softly. 

“And," Unknown said, simply. “Who thought of such a stupid plan?”

“V did,” Seven said, honestly. “He promised that he and Rika would take care of you for me until I came back. He swore to me that you would be okay. I didn’t want to leave you then, but he promised. I believed him. I guess… I shouldn’t have trusted him. I didn’t think this would happen to you.” 

Minji nodded her head in agreement. “When he saw you, he realized that V didn’t keep his promise, and that’s why he was so confused.”

Unknown was quiet for a long moment, as his gaze flickered between Seven and Minji as he weighed those words. He didn’t seem to believe them in the slightest. “You could go and easily convince anyone if you talked like that, but I’m not stupid. I don’t believe this.” 

“It’s not a lie!” Seven’s voice elevated as he lost his composure. His breath began to quicken. “I would never lie to you, Saeran!” 

“I have a more truthful story,” Unknown replied, quickly. “Would you like to hear the truth?” 

"Hm, this is how that started. There was once a man who lived in a hellish home with his brother and mother. He saw his weak brother and decided that he would use him a decoy to escape. After all, she only needed one person to get the money she wanted out of their father. So, he thought... I can use the weak Saeran as bait and get out of this place! I should leave so I know that I'm always living better than this boy that I pity! I'll leave him behind after filling his head with lies, go with V, make the RFA, have parties, friends, chat online, and have all kinds of fun while Saeran suffers in that place forever so I don't have to!" 

"Saeran was such a burden! Yeah. I'll just leave him behind. I never wanted to help him anyway. He just cried so much that I felt pity." 

Seven stared at him with wide eyes, "That's not true! How could you think that..? I left without saying anything because I thought mom would find out if I told you what I was doing! You know she could hear everything in that house." 

Unknown gripped his fists at his sides, clenching his teeth, "Oh, so that's what you thought? You have no idea how miserable I was alone with that woman. You have no right to talk to me. That's not at all how it was!" 

"How was it, then, Saeran?" Judas asked from the doorway which caused all the eyes in the room to turn on him. "If it's different than what he's saying, then you should explain how you saw it." 

Unknown’s gaze lingered on Wisteria for a long moment, "I looked for you, you know? The sun came up that morning and there was no sign of you. I looked, and I looked, and I looked. I was worried. I thought that you might be dead because our father got to you. I cried for days until my voice didn't work at all. No matter what that woman did to me, no matter how much she beat me and tried to get answers from me, I did nothing but cry." 

"Did he leave because he was mad at me? Was he sick of me? Was he mad at me? Still, won't he be coming back? He always comes back, right? Yes, he's my brother and that is the promise we had... brother... brother...! What a fucking joke! I thought that you were dead, even later, when I found out you were alive... the shock... the... I can't put it into words.” 

Seven's jaw was stiff. He opened his mouth, "Swear, I swear... I thought that... I knew you were going to have a hard time, but they promised me that you would be taken care of. They promised. If I knew that it was that bad—" 

"Spare me the pity!" Unknown spat with such vitriol that Minji had to take a step back from him. "No need to write a novel. You never saved me. You left me to rot. You pushed me down a well of despair and never looked back even once. If I hadn't met my Savior, I would have continued to live a miserable life with that woman until I starved to death with shackles on my ankles." 

Minji swallowed, "She mentioned a Savior, too? Who is that?" 

Seven was incredulous, lost in his mind for such a long time as these words weighed on him like bricks. "What the hell happened after I left?!"

Unknown shook his head. He wasn’t going to listen to him. "You want to know more so you can use me?! Fat chance. I'm not that pathetic Saeran you used to know. You know nothing about how I felt as I hacked to trace you for years! You will never know or understand everything that I went through!"

"I'm sorry." Seven said, quietly, almost inaudible. 

"...You're apologizing, now?" Unknown asked. 

Seven began to walk forward across the room towards his brother, "I believe that V and Rika saved you and that you were happy. I was foolish to believe in them. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you! I only ever wanted to protect you." 

Unknown took a step back, "Don't apologize now! Nothing will change! Liar! Traitor! I will not be tricked again." 

"Saeran, please..." 

"You're mistaken if you think I'll accept this." 

Seven was so close to Unknown now that he could get hurt. His hands were clutching onto that disk that he had kept so close to himself in the apartment. "I never stopped thinking about you. I wasn't supposed to look for you after I became an agent, but I had to know you were okay. I needed to know that you were happy. I asked Rika how you were doing. When I turned twenty, she gave me this disk. She said that you were doing well. I believed her." 

Unknown sucked in a breath and it was so sharp that it must have burned in both of his lungs. "That didn't happen. You're making it up." 

Seven raised the disk. "Let me show you, I can prove this to you." 

And so he did, Seven showed him everything that he had. The photographs were of Saeran, not of him. It did seem like Saeran was truly happy. He looked like he was smiling broadly in the sunlight. If anyone saw that, they would see a boy that looked like he was okay. 

Unknown couldn’t believe it. He lost it. He started to shout at him, not understanding or knowing why Seven would have something like this. So, he knew that those photos had been taken of him. He knew. But, whatever had been told him or whatever he had been forced to believe, it was put into question. 

His breath began to quicken and he shoved Seven away from him with a firm press, hissing, “Don’t you dare try to trick me or lie to me again! I’ll… I’ll kill you if you do anything! I’ll kill all of you!” 

Seven reached out and tried to press his hand against Unknown’s shoulder but it was slapped away. “Saeran…” 

Unknown rushed out of the room and it clicked with an electronic lock. He had gotten out of there and left them. 

“Wait! Should we go after him?” 

Seven looked at his hand that had been slapped away as if it had burned him to the very core. “Of course… but…! The door, he locked it from the outside. Shit, shit. We have to get this open. I can’t let him get away, not again. I can’t let this happen again. I can’t let it be like seven years ago!” 

Minji understood. 

Yet, even though it felt like Unknown may have been a lost cause to anyone who looked at him, the way that he looked at Wisteria made her feel like he wasn’t lost in the pain and hatred as he seemed to be. She frowned, for the first time in a long time as she watched Seven rush to fight the lock. 

She strode over to Judas and tentatively brushed a strand of hair from Wisteria’s face, wondering if she could learn something from just seeing her. There was so much that they didn’t understand. “What about Wisteria?” 

“...” 

“She could wake up at any minute and give us any way to anyone in the building if Saeran hasn’t already tipped them off about us being here,” Judas told her with a soft voice. “We’ll have to leave her, Minji.” 

Minji shook her head, incredulous. “We can’t just leave her, Judas. She means a lot to Saeran and if she’s been trying to protect him, she knows way more about what could have been happening here. She could help us!” 

“...I’ll never help you,” there was a bitter whisper from the girl in front of herself. Minji stiffened but looked at her to see that she had woken up at some point from all of the noise. “I’ll never help anyone that hurts him.” 

“The savior hurts him, right?” Minji asked. “If you’re trying to protect him from what they do… then shouldn’t you want to get him out of this place?”

Wisteria didn’t respond to that. She merely lifted her head a bit to gaze into Minji’s golden eyes. All Minji could see was someone that was exhausted, broken down and so very tired. “He never told me about what happened when he was a child. How did you even get those photos?” 

Seven didn't stop working as he picked the electronic keypad. It was hard to crack from what Minji could see. 

“How could he lie about something like that? Saeran knew those photos were of him,” Judas answered. “You must know something isn’t right about this place if you’ve realized he’s being used. What do you know, Wisteria? How long have you been trapped in this place?” 

Wisteria shut her eyes. She didn’t seem as angry as she had been before, but it didn’t seem like she had the power to be angry at the moment. “I don’t know, I can’t even remember not being here,” she said, honestly. “I don’t really don’t know. All I know is that he’s hurting and I want to protect him.” 

“That’s all I want to do, too,” Seven said from the other side of the room as he broke the tense silence. There was a bit of static and hiss as he managed to break off the lock to open the wires underneath. “I won’t force him to stay with me, but he can’t stay at this place any longer.” 

“I don’t know you,” Wisteria said. “All I know is what I’ve been told by Unknown… Saeran..? He hates you. He hates you more than anything and I’ve wanted to help him destroy you so he could stop hurting. I don’t hate you. But, he hates you. So, I have to hate you.” 

Judas loosened his grip on her quite a bit, “...Who do you hate more, though? The savior that you’ve been trying to protect him from, or this person that wants to get him out of this place?” 

She was quiet for a long moment. 

As if she were weighing that thought. 

Then, she stood up on her own and strode across the room on shaking legs as she braced her hand against the wall. Her fingers touched against the keylock and she began to type in a low row of numbers that even Minji couldn’t keep track of. After a long moment of bated breath, the door clicked open. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not doing this because I like you. I’m doing this because I’m scared of what’s going to happen to him if the Savior finds out about you sneaking into this place. She probably already knows. I can’t protect him from that. She won’t let me take his punishment,” Wisteria said, bitterly. 

“...Come with us,” Minji said, her gentle voice filled with compassion. She sincerely meant that. “You can be rescued too.” 

Wisteria only looked down the hallway where she could hear the thunderous row of footsteps. She knew that the Savior had to know what had happened. “There’s not enough time for you to get out of his place without someone noticing… you need to go after him now, I’ll stall the believers for you.” 

Neither of the trio could believe that she had seemingly changed her mind so swiftly, but they weren’t going to say anything to make her flip her script again.

This was only happening because of the haze she was under, it had to be. Minji felt as though it might have been that good heart underneath all of the anger and pain, but the boys wouldn’t believe that. 

Seven pressed his hand against her shoulder and unlike Unknown, she didn’t slap it away as soon as it happened.

“Thank you,” he said, sincerely. “We’ll come back for you, I promise.” 

Wisteria looked at him with the expression of total doubt. She knew that those words had been said to Saeran, but… she wanted to believe in those golden eyes, as far as Minji could tell. “Go,” she said, eyes never wavering as she looked at him. “Before I change my fucking mind.” 

So, Judas, Minji, and Seven left the girl standing in the hallway to be located by the guards that had been speeding in their direction. Minji watched as they rounded the corner and found Wisteria standing there. She pointed in the opposite direction of where they had hidden. 

“You idiots,” she spat at the believers. “You’re wasting your time. They went after Unknown. They went down that hallway, I think straight for the gardens. I’m trying to track them down on the CCTV but you slowed me down by coming this way! You know what the Savior will do if she finds out you let someone get into Magenta!” 

They stood at attention when she hissed at them and followed her orders without warning. It left Minji with more questions than answers about this woman that had dragged her into this mess. She knew one thing for certain and that was that Wisteria was not a bad person. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

"Did you really think that you could lie to me, Wisteria?" 

Wisteria didn't say anything. She just stared at the floor in front of herself and didn't dare lift her head to look into the eyes of the Savior. It had all been captured on the CCTV, she had seen everything, and she had seen Saeran get kidnapped by an outsider of all things. All because Wisteria had lied about where the intruders had been and focused all efforts in the wrong direction, now they were down a hacker and left with nothing. It was a shame, Wisteria never thought that anyone would come after Saeran and take him. 

No, Unknown... 

She couldn't call him by that name. 

They had promised her that they would take care of him, but when she watched the video, she noted that the person on the camera had not said Saeran when they took hold of him. They had said another name, she almost knew in her heart that it had been Luciel. Someone had been chasing after the redhead and mistook him for Unknown. She didn't have all of the details but that was the answer that she concluded. 

That agency. 

Didn't they kill people that ran off?

Wisteria was lost in her thoughts and fears until hands gripped her hair and hoisted her back onto her feet. She looked directly into the eyes of the savior with fear sparking in her eyes for the first time in forever. She had been powerful, she had been strong, she had gotten power and kicked everyone down to protect Unknown. But, in the face of this woman... Wisteria felt like she was just as scared as she had been when she had been trapped in Magenta. 

"You know what happens to people who lie to paradise, Wisteria," the woman sighed. "I thought you had learned your lesson. You clearly didn't learn after your punishment for the apartment but don't worry, I'm going to fix you again. I won't give up on you like you've given up on me. It's high time that I punish you how I wanted from the start. I thought we had broken you of these traits but let's fix that so it never becomes a problem again. I know Saeran will claw his way back to me, **but I can't say that you'll be here when he returns**." 

Her blood ran cold. 


	6. Born To Die

**Born to Die**

* * *

Judas knew one thing. 

Minji definitely shouldn’t have been out here in the field with him and Saeyoung. Yet, he was happy that she was here with them. She was the sunshine after a rainy day. 

Her golden curls framed her face and bright smile in such a way that no man would ever be able to escape them. She may not have been a hacker or a former Mafioso, but she was adamant that she come with them. 

She didn’t want to be left behind, and she didn’t want them to get hurt. He could recall the first time that he met Minji when he was walking the streets late at night, trying to dodge another one of the hits that had been pushed on him by the man he turned against when he noticed that some creepers were prowling the streets and she was their target. 

He swiftly stepped in, pressed a hand to her shoulder, and fluidly told her in a low voice that he would cover with a laugh that she needed to keep looking ahead of herself and not glance back. He knew what guys like that would do to a pretty girl like herself. She had been so obvious and naive, but her smile to him was genuine. 

He never thought that he would see her again. 

Low and behold, after being placed under a protection order with the agency, he got to see her lovely face once again. You see, Judas made a name for himself with secrets. He would buy them, swindle them, con them, flirt with them or use his body to get them so he could hold power over everyone in the underworld. 

Not for his gain. 

No, this was personal. 

His goal was to dismantle their power and ensure that nobody had to be scared to walk the streets at night ever again. He would free people trapped in their gangs, and he would rescue anyone that needed his help. That pissed off the right people and the wrong people, and they spent months trying to get his head on a platter. 

After a close call, he was only saved by the pity of an agency that wanted his secrets. They placed him with 707 and his keeper for the time being. He knew that they likely had orders to learn everything they could and then get rid of him. So, he stalled for time and made himself useful by ensuring that several cases went right. 

He played a game of cat and mouse with Saaeyoung for weeks. Flirting with him and pushing him into a corner until his cheeks were flush and his glasses steamed up. He wasn’t doing that for the sake of his life, no, he genuinely thought the redhead was adorable and he wanted to eat him up. His cheeks are guilty of turning warm whenever Judas got too close. 

It was obvious to Judas that Saeyoung had never had someone vie for his attention, and not such a confident man, either. He always backed off when he was told to do so, but the more that he did push Saeyoung, the closer and closer the two of them would get. Time after time, getting into his personal space enough to feel his breath against his cheek. 

_ “Luciel,” the purr came from his lips.  _

_ Judas spun the chair around so that the redhead could focus on him instead of ignoring the work that had been given to him. Golden eyes gazed at him in speculation, possibly a bit of irritation, but he never gave it away. The man hardly ever got any sleep. It was in poor taste! How could agents do this to their very body all the time?  _

_ Even when he had been holed up with the mafia, he got to sleep at night.  _

_ “You look in need of a nap,” he told him, his hand cupping the redhead’s cheek as he leaned in. “I won’t tell the madam if you lay down.”  _

_ Luciel looked at him for a long moment as if he were weighing the cost of that. He reached up and grasped at Judas’ wrist. “Don’t tell me what to do,” his voice was stiff. “The last thing I need right now is anything getting in the way of this job.”  _

_ Judas peered at him with curious blue eyes. Then, he looked at the monitor. “If that’s the target, then you need to tell your boss that he is a creature of habit. If you’re trying to take him down, then you need to hit up the coffee shop he visits every Tuesday. He’s always wearing a dark coat, and he flirts with the woman on duty. That's enough information for you, or do you want to know more about him so you can go and get some rest?”  _

_ Luciel sucked in a breath. There was something electric in the air as Judas taunted him, but there was a sense of sincerity. He swallowed, shutting his eyes as not to get lost in those blue seas. He was easy to read sometimes. “Yeah, that will work.”  _

They continued to get closer and closer into each other’s personal space whenever Vanderwood didn’t stop by for an inspection. Judas had been on the brink of pulling him into a kiss whenever the status quo changed. 

Judas could remember the feeling of his hand brushing against his hoodie, fingers curling underneath the fabric to feel his collarbones, peering over his shoulder to look at the monitor. It had been different at that time, his normal work was left abandoned as an alert sounded on his phone and a girl appeared in the vacant apartment that he had cameras in. 

Someone had hacked into the chatroom that he created, and some girl had gotten roped into the situation. Judas looked closer at the screen and cocked his head, “Hey, I know that girl,” he had said at the time. “She works at a local bakery where I used to do work. I don’t know why she’d be in your lil’ apartment, though, darling.” 

He vouched for her and Saeyoung had quickly noted that she was innocent. There was someone else at play here. That would take some time to unravel with both of their connections with the underground but in the meantime, Minji had wormed her way into Seven’s heart. He didn’t want to admit it, but he did care about her quite a bit. 

Judas couldn’t say that he didn’t admire her, either. Her smile had stolen his heart years ago just as looking into Saeyoung’s golden eyes had made him melt. Whenever Seven was busy, he would spend time talking to her and letting her know that the redhead had it bad. 

_ “You know, Luciel, you’ve got it bad.”  _

_ The clacking of keys against a keyboard is the only sound that reverberates through that bunker room apart from the sound of Judas’ voice now that he’s broken that steady lull, that is. The room is saturated in blue light and constantly toggling between light and dark as he works himself into a frenzy.  _

_ Seven has been trying his damnedest to identify the trace from his hacker after he sent such a taunting message. He knows something. He isn’t sure what this guy knows but he knows enough that Seven knows that he can’t stop working or turn his back for a minute.  _

_ Judas is a constant now, just as the static hum of his computer is. He’s been staying at his place for weeks now but he still isn’t used to the intrusion that he has become.  _

_ The dark-haired man is only here because he walked himself into a pit of lions and held a steak in front of them, taunting them like a fool until he had nowhere to run but the agency, who placed him under his and Vanderwood’s care for the time being until he slipped out all of his secrets. Seven and Judas get along like oil and fire. Judas strokes his flames and Luciel can’t stop seeing the burning heat all around him as his wildfire grows and turns into a heated blaze.  _

_ The man toys with him and teases him at any chance that he can find.  _

_ He is no stranger to playing these games.  _

_ But, Seven is the one in charge when those occur. Judas keeps trying to paw at him when Seven didn’t start it. He craves human interaction and the chase, that is what he is doing, Seven long assumes. He was, after all, always teetering on the edge of safety and danger.  _

_ He’s been there, always, lingering in the background as the incident with the RFA grows. Judas can read people from just the sound of their voice and he knew right away that Minji was trustworthy and not at all in league with the hacker. It was her voice, he insisted.  _

_ Seven agreed after he spoke with the cheery girl, but it didn’t quell any of the worries that he held. She was an innocent, dragged into something that she should have never been put into. Yet, she never lost her smile and she never stopped reminding everyone to take care of themselves.  _

_ The hacker could strike at any moment, and hurt her, or hurt the others as he has no control over so many variables.  _

_ He’s doing everything that he can to defend everyone from this but even what he can do has limitations. Seven knows that he can fix it. He just has to keep doing his best to fight back. He’s been trying to type the last set of text for the past ten minutes and yet— _

_ His golden eyes keep finding themselves drawn over to the CCTV that is located in the hallway of the apartment. She’s counting on him to keep working hard and every time he tries to look away from her, she flashes a smile at the camera now and again.  _

_ She’s been doing that more often. He did promise that he was watching over her and she took to it with glee. Her smile grew and she couldn’t stop herself from laughing as he teased her and played along. Talking to her was like talking to an angel that had been sent to him.  _

_ Judas’ hands now press against his shoulders and he continues to speak to him, “She’s really lovely, darling. Oh, don’t try and play coy with me now. I’ve seen you watching her all day. She’s a catch. You should never let someone like that slip from your hands.”  _

_ Seven breathed in, a long drag of breath as he steeled himself for another interaction with him. “It’s not like that,” he says, stiffly. “I’m looking out for her like I would lookout for any of the RFA.”  _

_ “Oh? Is that why you’ve spent so much time speaking to her on the phone? I don’t think I saw you keep in touch with any of the members consistently until she came around,” Judas commented.  _

_ There’s no point in working now.  _

_ Seven’s fingers slide from the table and back into his lap. His chair is spun around as Judas gives it a little twirl. Sitting down, Judas stands a smidge taller than he does. If he were standing upright, Judas would be gazing up at him and not the other way around.  _

_ Those nimble fingers continued to rub into his collarbone, thumbs resting against where the neck of his shirt ended and his skin began. Judas was staring at him with those blue eyes, his lips curled in a bemused smile, it was sort of like a wide Cheshire grin.  _

_ “Yeah, well, I’ve been trying to do my job and your presence has made it harder to keep up what I normally do,” Seven said. His voice was curt but there was something underneath that that was hard to ignore. “That’s all. There’s a threat and they’re all counting on me.”  _

_ “Oh, I know, darling,” Judas murmured. “You haven’t gotten rest in days now as you’re so committed to them all. I must commend you for putting yourself on the line like this. I know what that feels like… the danger… the fear… knowing that you could slip up and hurt everyone at any second. I understand what you’re feeling right now.”  _

_ Judas does get it.  _

_ Seven knows that he does.  _

_ Yet, there’s something about admitting what’s going on and that he isn’t as strong as he has made himself believe that feels acutely wrong. He just can’t bring himself to do that. Judas leans forward a bit more, just a smidge, resting his forehead against Seven’s.  _

_ “You should be kinder to yourself. You keep denying every little good thing that comes into your life… and yet, it’s written all over your face what you want,” his voice is haughty.  _

_ Seven’s heart begins to speed up.  _

_ There’s a dangerous feeling in those words of his and he doesn’t know if he can bring himself to even think about it. His mouth feels dry and he can’t quite say what he wants. He finds his hands reaching up to brush against Judas’ forearms as he’s still touching him.  _

_ “Why won’t you be selfish? You can say it… admit that you have it bad for that girl,” he murmurs. “You want to protect Minji. There’s no shaming in wanting to protect what you love. I feel the same way. Her smile and her laugh is bright enough to steal away the heart of any man. It would be more out of place to say that you didn’t have feelings for such a woman.”  _

_ “…I can’t,” Seven says, and stops short.  _

_ He can’t.  _

_ He already lost Saeran to protect him. He can’t let himself love again like this because he’ll only get her hurt in the process. Yet, Judas’ touch stays firm on him like glue.  _

_ There’s something intimate about this in the same way his heart feels when Minji talks to him so sweetly but— _

_ One vulnerable heart is bad enough.  _

_ Two?  _

_ Seven doesn’t even deserve one.  _

_ Judas’ smile is still on his face but it’s much smaller now. One of his hands reaches up and caresses his cheek. “You don’t have to say it for the feeling to exist,” his voice was soft. “Darling, just remember that love is not a weakness. It is one of the strongest weapons humans have.”  _

_ And even as Judas left him sitting there to go back to his own devices, Seven was left to fester in these thoughts… feelings… temptations. He swallowed them all and locked away the key, turning his attention back to his monitor where another fight began.  _

Though, when they came to the apartment and this revelation of the hacker was revealed, Saeyoung pushed himself away from both of them. Judas understood. When they both realized that there was more than one hacker, and one of those hackers was his twin brother—

He tried to pull away. Saeyoung became cruel and tried to make everyone leave. Judas knew what he was doing because he had been guilty of doing that himself in the past. It wasn’t healthy. But, he didn’t want to force Saeyoung into a corner. 

Minji needed reassurance and comfort. Her smile had never known sadness and he had been happy to tuck his arms around the much larger girl and ease her woes. She had healed the ache in his own heart during that time. Judas gave her the confidence to confront Saeyoung and remind him that he couldn’t run away from the ones he loved. 

He had been happy when the redhead apologized. 

Judas had been ready to support Saeyoung and Minji’s relationship, despite how strongly he knew he was attracted to both of them. 

The last thing he ever expected was the both of them to extend their hands to him. Yet, they did it. .It had only been a few nights ago that they had been traveling to the location that they thought Vanderwood to be in. Saeyoung grinding himself into the ground to do whatever he could, while they supported him. 

Judas couldn’t let him not relax. He deserved to be able to breathe. It was going to be okay, but he needed to feel it. Judas couldn’t stop himself when he urged Saeyoung’s attention away from his phone and tugged his head to look in his direction. He had leaned in and stolen a kiss, only pulling away when he needed to breathe. 

Saeyoung had pulled him back just as soon as he caught his breath. It made his mind whirl with all sorts of sensations. It had been years since he let himself be vulnerable but with Saeyoung touching him, he wanted nothing more than to drown. He ushered him back to the bedroom where Minji had been waiting alone—

If it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation, Judas might have shivered thinking about all of those hands.

However, right now Vanderwood was getting the information that Luciel had taken from the agency as leverage to get his brother back. 

They had discussed it earlier, Minji would have to be the only one to lead and let Vanderwood close since she wasn’t trained and an easy person to trust than a raven-haired man. Vanderwood stopped when Seven’s recording played over the radio and let them know that he was giving them their freedom if they chose to help them. 

“Don’t even think about hurting the girl, Vanderwood. You make one bad step, and either I or Judas will make sure you don’t live to see another sunset. Look, I don’t know what deal was made with the boss, but I bet they said you’ll be scot-free once this is over. We both know they won’t do that. I know you’re smarter than that, but, the proof is right here in their system. Once you killed us, they were going to kill you.” 

“What I’m giving you is a second chance. I managed to sort your identification papers out last night, and you’re in the clear with these if you want to take them. You’re already in the national registry, too, so no worries. They won’t be able to locate you, and you’ll be able to go free, as long as you agree to work with us.” 

Vanderwood grit their teeth, glaring at the radio, “You hacked into the damn registry?” 

“You’ve got the two most important people in my life in your hands right now. You know that I won’t cross you if you go with it. This is your only real chance to live. If you’ve understood the plan, tell the boss everything is fine, and then drive the car over to me. I thought ahead and went for the bulletproof car. Decide.”

Vanderwood cursed from the passenger seat, knowing that they had no other option. Judas nodded his head at that. “Hurry up and make your choice, Vanderwood,” he said. 

“You know that Saeyoung is right,” Minji added, her voice far more gentle than he was. She was handling the fact that guns were drawn in the distance and the threat of her life being taken rather well all things considered. 

Vanderwood took the bait. 

In the time that it took to get back to Saeran and Saeyoung, they realized that Vanderwood was going against them, guns fired at their location without warning, and Saeyoung only had a mere split second to drag his unconscious brother into the vehicle. Bullets were still hailing down as Minji barely did manage to do a fast U-turn and head back in the direction of the road. 

“Why the hell is he unconscious?!” 

“Ugh...” 

“Nevermind, get the hell into the car!” 

“Wait, you—”

“Minji, drive!” 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

When Saeran woke up, his head felt like it was on fire and it seemed like all he knew was the ache that came from not being able to take the elixir when he needed to do it. 

It was too bright to be the walls of his intelligence room. It was too bright to be any place in Magenta that he would find himself at any moment in time. He blinked through the blurriness of sleep and stared at the ceiling, wincing. 

“Where… ugh…!” 

“Oh, he’s up,” the voice of the kidnapper noted. 

The voice of the liar was next, “Saeran…!” 

“Oi, emotional reunion or not, don’t push your luck,” the kidnapper said. He grasped at the back of Saeyoung’s shirt and kept him from scrambling from the table that he was sitting on as Minji tended to his wound. “You’re just going to bleed more if that’s the case.” 

“Where am I?” Saeran forced himself to sit up, ignoring the way that his body and joints screamed at him for moving. The pain was nothing. He didn’t know why he was with them, other than the fact that this was a hell for him. 

“Oh, so you wake up and realize that you’ve been rescued and you don’t even seem happy,” the kidnapper sighed with a drag. “Ya sure this is your brother?” 

Saeran narrowed his eyes at them. He needed answers, he couldn’t lash out at them when the odds were not in his favor. “Why are you together? What happened back there?” 

The kidnapper leaned back in the chair they were sitting in, another sigh on their lips, assuming that they were in charge of explaining everything since nobody else would take it upon themselves, “Oh, it’s real simple. I betrayed the agency and ran off with your brother and sister-in-law here. We’re still on the run from them.” 

Saeyoung nearly snorted. “Sister-in-law? That’s a good guess, Vanderwood. You’re just forgetting about Judas.”

“...Ugh, don’t even remind me about that one,” Vanderwood grumbled. 

Saeran didn’t care about that. He needed to find his phone. He needed his phone to get in touch with the Savior or with Wisteria. One of them had to be waiting to hear something back from him. He did recall that Wisteria had been passed out when he left. 

He hadn’t meant to leave her with those idiots but he was glad that they hadn’t kidnapped her as well. The last thing he needed to be concerned with was destroying them for touching her, too. It would be one less person to hurt. 

Ignoring his body, he stood up, “You guys are the same team now? Ugh. Well, where the hell are my things, then?” 

“Probably with the agency,” Vanderwood shrugged as if it were a lost cause. “Nothing we can do about that.” 

“Saeran…” the liar repeated his name as if he were going to tear up. Saeran didn’t even bother looking at that redhead. He didn’t want to see him. 

"Hey, why do you keep choking up nearly every time you see your brother? I was kind of touched when you took that bullet earlier, never knew you had that in you," Vanderwood kept their eyes trained on Saeyoung. "I talked with him a bit when I kidnapped him... man is seriously angry with you. What the hell did you guys fight about? He thought of you as an enemy."

"There was a misunderstanding," Saeyoung said, quietly. 

Saeran glanced around as if trying to find the object that he desperately needed for himself. He needed to send his distress signal. He needed them to know where he was so they could come and get him. So, they could get all of these people. It would fix all of his problems. 

"My computer... ha... it isn't here," he hissed underneath his breath. It was not good for him. Wisteria had to be looking for him by now since it had been days, and if she was looking in the wrong place? She wasn't the best kind of hacker. She barely knew what she was doing and often had to be fixed and corrected. 

He just needed to give her what she needed. 

The numbers. 

He needed the numbers. 

As long as he could do that… or even just get a call to the Savior to let her know that he had not left of his own will. He would never do that. He wanted to go back to where he belonged and complete his act of revenge and live the life he wanted. He couldn’t do that trapped in this room with all of these fucking idiots. 

God, why were there so many eyes on him? 

"What were you planning on doing?" Vanderwood's eyes were sharp on Saeran. 

Saeran didn't respond to that. 

He just clenched his fists at his side and tried to think of what he could do. His mint eyes flickered throughout the room as he sought an answer to help himself. His eyes settled on the door for a long moment, and then they hit the couch in front of him. 

His mint eyes noted a cell phone. It wasn’t his but it would work. He lifted it into his hands as if it were his, and nobody was any the wiser to it. They were all focused on that idiot. 

A voice came from behind him again. "Saeran, can we talk?" 

"I have nothing to say to you," Saeran said, simply. 

He had no interest in hearing any of the lies that his brother wanted to give him. 

It was going to be the same lies that he heard in Magenta. Saeran couldn’t lose focus. If he let himself get angry then he would not be able to get what he wanted. He had to play it simple from this point and bide his time for as long as he could. 

"Saeran..." Saeyoung repeated, this time, his voice quiet. 

Saeran paid it no mind. The liar would get what he deserved when in due time. He spared a glance in the direction of Vanderwood, "Hey, kidnapper. I feel like I'm suffocating over here... I need some fresh air." 

"Did you just call me a kidnapper?" Vanderwood questioned, a brow raised in his direction. 

"It's still dangerous outside," Saeyoung shook his head. "We haven't secured all of the blindspots." 

Vanderwood shifted their head to look at Saeyoung with a bit of a surprised look in his eyes, "He can't just go out! What if he runs off?" 

There was a pause. "If he goes out, he won't be able to do anything. Right, Saeran?"

Vanderwood still seemed wary of that. But, they weren't the ones in charge of the brat. They just didn't want him to give away their location before that agency found them. "Well... I guess so. Just don't go further than the trees in front of the cabin, any of the satellites might be able to pick you up, otherwise."

Saeran shook his head, "I'll be right outside. Give me a cig, then." 

Vanderwood obliged. 

Saeran took it and left the room. He knew that they were watching his back and he knew that they would likely have that raven-haired man watch him because he was standing right outside the door. Saeran made eye contact with him and paid him no mind. 

"You let him do that?" He called back into the place. 

"Yes, it's fine, Judas. Just make sure he doesn't walk further than the treeline." 

They were dumb enough to let him leave the room so they would have to face the price of that cost when it came to be. He quickly tugged the phone out and got the coordinates from the location to send it off to everyone that he could think of that would be able to see it. Once he was sure that they had it, he lifted the phone a bit.

"God," Saeran grumbled. "What a bunch of idiots."

The Savior was waiting for him. 

“It's me, yeah. The coordinates are 15.27352.21.26592. I'm with Luciel, his assistant, and the party coordinator. Come here, now. I don’t know when they’re going to make a move but it will be before the morning so this is our only chance.” 

It was only a matter of time. 

“Send Wisteria as soon as possible. We’re going to finally complete our mission.”

When he returned to the cabin, he sat quietly and ignored whatever they were doing with that agency as they fretted amongst themselves because he knew that they were going to go down no matter what they did. Saeyoung tried to approach him again, but this time, Saeran shoved him away before he got the chance to get close. 

“Saeran…” 

“Don’t touch me,” he spat. “I’ve already said all I needed to say to you.”

They were left in a standoff for the longest tense moment until a knock came to the door and everyone tensed. Everyone except Saeran. It snapped open before anyone of them could grab their weapons to protect themselves. 

"You're just in time," Saeran said. Guards entered the room but then, a man with mint hair sauntered in behind them and it made him gasp. "You... Why the hell are you here?! You aren’t supposed to be here! Where's Wisteria?! Better yet, where is the Savior?!" 

“Saeran, what is happening?” Saeyoung demanded, looking over at his brother with wide uncertain eyes. 

“Isn’t it obvious? He called the group he’s with,” Judas said, his hand resting against Saeyoung’s shoulder. “He must have done it when I turned my back.” 

Saeyoung shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. I’m asking why the hell is V here. It was one thing when he was at that place, but why is he coming to get us?” He stopped himself, gripping his arm for a moment as the pain elevated. 

“Saeyoung, are you hurt?” 

“It’s none of your business! Why are you here?!”

“Did you… get shot?” 

“I said, I’m not talking to you. Answer my question, V.”

“...I came here to take you all.” 

Saeran was seething at that comment but he didn’t have the power to do anything about it. It did not make sense. If the Savior was using him, then she had a reason for it. Maybe she was going to bring them all to the dungeon together and get rid of them? Yes. Yes. That sounded like a really good idea for them to do all at once. 

But, why V?!

Why V?!

Where was Wisteria?!

His fists were clenched so tight that he could feel his nails digging into his palms. “What did you do to the Savior?!” 

V didn’t seem bothered by his anger, but it was hard to read a man wearing a mask of shame that he had earned. “She ordered me to bring you to Magenta. All of you. I’ve received orders to bring you into Mint Eye.” 

Gasps erupted in the room. 

Saeran couldn’t hear anyone else speaking anymore. He was just looking at V as if the man had gone and kicked a puppy. “Why, you?” he hissed. “Where the hell is Wisteria, V? She said that she was going to send  _ my  _ assistant. What has been going on at Magenta while I was gone? If you don’t tell me where she is—” 

“Wisteria is with the Savior,” V said, quietly. “She simply ordered me to retrieve all of you.” 

“Liar! Shut up!” 

V shifted from one leg to the other as a few more guards trickled into the room. They were going to take all of them by force. “I brought enough people to take you by force, and that’s what she wanted from this. But, I had to be the one to relay the message.” 

Saeran grits his teeth and stomped ahead towards the door only to stop in the doorway. “I can’t believe this but I’ll deal with it back at the base. Disciples. Take them.” 

He could hear the commotion break behind him as they were all bound and taken into their control just as quickly as they had arrived. He didn’t look behind him but he didn’t have to do it. All Saeran could think about was what was to come. Something wasn’t very right, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

Saeran focused on what eased his discomfort. 

“I don’t know what we’ll do with that arm of his,” he said, snidely, “But, I’m going to give him more pain than he’s ever imagined back at Magenta.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

What was she doing? What did it mean to be powerful? What had she done? 

What was she meant to do? Who was she? Why did it hurt so much now? 

Why was she so angry with the world? 

Why did nothing make sense anymore? Why did the notion that screaming at her pain do nothing to fix the ache? 

_ Who was she?  _

“I’m… Wisteria,” she breathes, skin flush and hot as her palms pressed flatly against the pavement under them. “I’m Saeran’s—” 

Saeran?

Saeran… the true name of the man that she had been working with, the man that had taken her from the streets, and the man that she came to care about. But, that wasn’t the name that she had been using to call him. No, that would be Unknown.

Her throat burned. No amount of water was going to help this burn. It was a fire that she could not control. It tasted faintly of elixir. When had she undergone punishment? She couldn’t remember when she had done that. Everything was seemingly a blur that didn’t make sense to her anymore and she didn’t know why. 

She was straining to piece together her memories and identity. 

“No, no… Unknown’s…” she mumbled, still not sure of that answer. “Assistant. We’re working to… takedown… everyone that hurt him. I’m his. We’re the strongest in Mint Eye. Our paradise is near at last, and he’s going to be happy. I’ll make sure he’s safe… but why...” 

Why hadn’t she done that? 

Her eyes were flooded with fresh and dried tears that lingered on her pale cheeks. For some reason, she had decided to let the man that she knew he hated, go after him. She let that man with red hair escape from being caught with his team. She didn’t even understand why she did it, and no matter what she told the Savior, the woman wouldn’t listen. 

Wisteria thought she had done it in the haze of the elixir that was wearing off.

She had taken the punishment for Unknown after they returned, they had explained what happened, and then she sent him away to go tend to his duties while she was “rewarded” with the newest batch of elixir burning in her stomach. She often did that, sometimes without Unknown even knowing that she was taking it. 

Wisteria thought the Savior was delighting in her pain. They didn’t like each other, and they both made that fact known. She wasn’t aligned with that woman. She was devoted to Unknown and she only did what she was told because she wanted to be with Unknown and watch over him. 

She would always “honor” Wisteria with more and more pain. 

It was because she was stubborn, always fighting back against the code of paradise. 

Throwing tantrums, pushing people away, ensuring that nobody could dare look at him with any kind of disgust. Yet, no matter how she applied herself, no matter that she was the one that found the real party coordinator to use, no matter that she was always doing everything she could to prove that she would do anything—

Anything for Unknown. 

The Savior would always back Wisteria into a corner until she was angry, screaming, and pleading for forgiveness and reprieve. How she bit the inside of her cheek until she had no choice but to submit her will to paradise. Normally, it made her angry, and it made her want to lash out at others for what it had done to her body. 

But, for some reason, Wisteria didn’t have any strength to be angry this time. It was like all of the fight had been drained from her body. When she would have gotten up and forced her aching body to walk and to keep going, she found that she couldn’t even lift her head from the cool stone underneath it at all. 

It hurt. 

It hurt so much. 

No screaming and shouting would make it shout. It felt like her vocal cords were worn down and unable to be used. When she opened her mouth to whimper, nothing but the smallest squeak came from it. Making people cower and look away so she could hide her face in her hands and plead for the pain to stop. 

It was cold. 

It felt so very cold. 

Why had her judgment lapsed for once? Was it because in her haze, she thought that she could trust someone with a face that looked so much like the one that she cared about? 

Was it because Minji looked at her with something that didn’t scream pity? 

Was it because that other man didn’t shove her in the dirt? Was it because everything that she thought she knew was thrown to the wind without a warning? How Unknown had screamed… how Saeran had screamed in agony and confusion as he was given photographs of himself. 

She could see her confusion and utter shock on his face, even with her blurry vision. 

He had always said that he had been left behind and abandoned, but the more that she heard, the more that she realized that he had been tricked. Tricked far more than she ever thought possible. How had this even happened? 

_ “Burn… burn to ashes, sweet little Wisteria. Destroy all of your flowers and roots. I’ll replant an obedient flower in your remains. Scream out all of your angel that remains. You knew better than to give any of yourself to traitors and liars. What would your precious think of you if he knew that you let the man that he wants to kill get away?”  _

_ “...Agh! Stop it! Stop it!”  _

_ “But, it’s the truth. You’ve done so many things without his knowledge and now you’ve done the very thing he never wanted you to do. Can you imagine how he’ll never trust another soul in this world other than me as you’ve proven that everyone will betray him but me?” _

_ “I was… I was protecting him from you! You’ve done nothing but hurt him! That’s why I take everything that you give to me. He doesn’t deserve to hurt anymore!”  _

_ “You know better than to say that. You see it as protecting, I see it as corrupting. It’s a real shame, too, your devil reminded me so much of myself. I saw potential in you, yet. I just hate that we have to strip you down to the bottom to start all over again.” _

_ “Why… Why did that man have photographs of him? Why did he say that he trusted you? Why did he say that you were supposed to take care of him? Who is lying to me? Which one of you won’t tell me the fucking truth? Tell me the truth!”  _

_ “...Poor, poor little Wisteria. I’ve always kept that promise. I am taking care of Saeran. Saeyoung will never understand how I’ve made his brother something better, something stronger and more useful than he may ever be.”  _

_ “If he was telling the truth—” _

_ “It’s time for you to receive your retribution, sweet one. Wisteria, I once again, invite you to paradise.”  _

Wisteria stared at the dark and ever unchanging darkness that hung over her head in the dungeon. It was that point that she realized that the Savior had been lying, as she had always known, but about more than she thought was possible. She had wanted to believe Saeran, she always had, but it was now obvious that he had been manipulated more than ever. 

The Savior was Rika, the former leader of the RFA, that she knew. 

However, she now understood that that woman was far more wicked than anyone would ever come to know for sure. She had made a promise to protect Saeran, a promise made with V, and something had gone wrong in the past, which led to where they were now. Thinking about that made her feel sick to her stomach. 

From more than just the elixir burning in her lungs. 

Saeran… Saeran… Saeran… his name kept flooding her thoughts and she couldn’t stop thinking about that name. He had always been Unknown in her eyes but she kept thinking of him with that other name, and she couldn’t stop herself. 

Thoughts blurring as she tried to understand what went wrong and why she didn’t fight harder. 

Why didn’t she fight harder? 

Why didn’t she scream and go down swinging?

Why did she become a monster to protect him? 

Why did she lose her wits and succumb to the madness? 

Her palms trembled against the ground as Wisteria tried to push herself up in a sitting position. She could see her reflection in the water that pooled down from the ceiling and the person looking back at her with tired, broken eyes. Those brown eyes ringed with pure exhaustion and brown curls unkempt from being subjected to another round. 

This didn’t look like the person that she knew herself to be. 

Who was she? 

Who was she really? 

She knew the person that she used to be. Didn’t she? She was once a nervous person who was trying to run away from her family and the broken bonds left behind. She just wanted to help herself get away from it all. Just a time to be herself and leave the ghosts of the past behind that kept her awake at night screaming for the nightmares to end. 

But this person? 

This angry person that had beaten others down and fought to stay by his side? Was this really who she had become? 

Wisteria raised a hand to her face, however trembling as it was, as she touched her cheek and nearly recoiled at how clammy her skin felt. What had been happening? It felt like she had been living in a blur of anger and devotion. For the first time in months, she felt like she was anything but clawing at the ledge to stay on. 

She had fallen from her stoop and landed on the cold, unforgiving ground. 

She wasn’t sure how long the Savior had kept her locked up and she had no way of knowing how much she had been forced to drink. Yet, in the dimly-lit room, she felt like she was waking up to something that was going to pull her back down. This was all because she had decided, in the heat of the moment, and in her confusion, to let that liar go. 

And that man that Saeran hated… 

_ Luciel— _

She knew his true name to be Saeyoung. 

When he had said that there had been a misunderstanding and that a promise had been broken by adults who had made it. 

_ She knew. _

She knew that paradise was a living hell. No matter how much she had tried to fight it and tried to make it a better place, nothing she could ever do here would ever bring happiness to Saeran. 

No matter what she said. No matter what she did. No matter how hard she tried to destroy everything to make him happy. No matter how angry she became and twisted herself up to become someone as strong as he was to survive. No matter how much agony she lived through to breathe and see the next day. 

This place would never be beautiful. 

And? 

She had become just as ugly as she had sought out to never become. 

“I’m Wisteria,” she repeated, numbly. “I am Unknown’s assistant and partner in crime. Nobody cares about me and they won’t come back for me. They only care about him, but that's okay. He will be safe, and I will be dead. It’s okay. It’s okay… I wanted to protect him from the Savior, and if this is the way that it ends… at least he will be safe.” 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Saeyoung was in a state of shock.

No matter how hard Minji coaxed him and cradled her arms around him, he just kept staring at the ground with a weight on his chest. The woman that she had thought was dead, Rika, the former head of the RFA, was the Savior of this place. She had stared at them so coldly and told Saeran and the guard to dispose of them in the dungeon for the time being. 

She had never answered anything that Saeyoung asked. She just left. She left Saeran in charge of them and he had them disposed of in the basement. He sneered and snided at them all, even V, letting them know that they were alive because she pitied them. 

Vanderwood did what they could to stave off the bleeding, and Minji thanked them for that. Judas wasn’t all that better but he was scoping out what he could in the darkness to help them. “I’ll get you out of here, Minji,” he said, quietly. “I’ll make sure that Judas can protect you.” 

Minji shook her head. “We’re getting out of this together, Saeyoung. Don’t talk like that. I’m fine. I am more concerned about you.” 

“Good pick you got there,” Vanderwood muttered. “I would stick with that one and not the one with the bounty on his head.” 

Minji glanced over at the former agent and smiled widely. “I know that’s your way of a compliment but I’m lucky to have both of them. Love is more than two people, you know? I’m just happy that we’re all together right now.” 

“I’ll never understand you, sunflower,” Vanderwood let out a sigh. They shook their head and glanced away. 

Minji heard a gasp from another side of the cell and whipped her head in the direction of the noise to see that Judas was bent over, with hands pressed against something in the darkness. She couldn’t move from Saeyoung in the fear that he would push himself to do something he didn’t have the kind of energy he needed for. 

“Oi, what are you doing over there, floozy?”

“Judas, did you find something?” 

He glanced back over at them but it wasn’t entirely clear in the dark. There was hardly anything to go by here except for the dim glow of candlelight. That was seemingly done on purpose, Minji assumed, as it was far too coordinated to be done without thought. Rika seemed to have a flair for the dramatics if the layout and design of the building was anything to go by.

“Not something, someone,” he said, softly. 

Minji looked a little closer in the darkness and let out a gasp as her eyes finally adjusted to the light again and she saw a tuft of brown hair in Judas’ hands. The figure in front of him was small, petite, lithe, and could only have been Wisteria. There was no way that it could have been anyone but that assistant. 

“Wisteria,” she breathed, almost surprised. “What… what is she doing down here? The last we saw her, she had distracted the guard for all of us. Shouldn’t she be up here with them?”

Saeyoung was the one to say the grimmest thought that came to everyone’s mind. “I didn’t have time to delete any security footage here. Rika probably knew that Wisteria was lying about us and she was punished for it.”

“Is she breathing?” Minji was scared to ask but she felt like she had to. “Judas, please tell me that she’s alive over there.” 

Judas leaned down just a smidge lower and waited for a moment, checking to see if there was the sound of breath in her lungs. He stilled, and slowly nodded his head. “She’s breathing, barely, but she’s very much conscious.” 

“What the hell have you gotten us into, you idiot? The agency was one thing and now you’ve got us stuck in a cult! This is worse than that time in Busan.” 

Judas gave her another nudge while Saeyoung apologized to Vanderwood for the mess they were in, they started to go back and forth about finding some kind of device to share their location with the RFA again. Minji just kept her eyes trained on that girl, that girl that had pulled her into this life but that girl that had at the last minute, protected them from hell. 

Wisteria wasn’t a bad person, Minji knew. She was being manipulated and tortured. She may have done wrong but she was doing it because she cared deeply for Saeran. She understood the notion, she would do anything for Judas, and Saeyoung. It wasn’t fair that she was thrown down here, did Saeran even know that she was here? 

He had been screaming at V when they were captured, almost as if he had been promised the chance of seeing Wisteria. If she cared about him, then Rika would use them against each other to get what she wanted. It was cruel, but it just seemed in line with everything that she had learned over the past few weeks with the boys. 

Suddenly, though, Wisteria jolted up, her breath heavy on her lips as Judas stopped her from hurting herself. Her wide eyes gazed around the room as if she was confused about where she was or who she was. Her blurry vision looked from Judas to Vanderwood, and finally, over to where she was with Saeyoung. 

“...Saeran,” she whimpered, voice almost hoarse. “Where’s Saeran?”

“Wow, wow,” Judas gently shushed her and patted down her messy locks. “Hey, you need to calm down. You’re going to pass out again if you don’t catch your breath.” 

He did as she told him but it took a few minutes for Judas to get through to her, and for that, Minji was grateful. She wasn’t sure that she would be able to do that. Judas was an amazing guy and it made her smile. Once Lila had calmed down enough, he nodded his head and looked back at the others as they stared at one another. 

They were all stuck here. 

Wisteria might have known something, anything, that could be able to help them. 

“Wisteria,” Saeyoung said, softly. 

She looked at him, so tired, but willing to listen. It seemed like all of the anger that had been inside of her eyes was broken down. Her hands rested in her lap and she did not attempt to fix up any of herself. 

The thick jacket she was wearing seemed to swallow up her frame and the pink top she was wearing did hardly anything to keep her warm. With cut-outs at her shoulders and chest, it seemed to do nothing but help cool her down. She was wearing a dark skirt that went to her mid-thighs, and thick stockings to cover the skin. 

The first time that Minji had met Wisteria, she had looked like a princess. She had been a lolita with a big skirt and perplexed wide eyes. She looked to be in her element back at that moment but this girl was not quite like that girl. She looked more like Unknown and his haphazard way of dressing when she was like this. 

“Yes?” she said, simply. 

“What happened to you?” 

She bit at her lower lip and kept her eyes trained on the ground. She seemed to know that if they were here that something had gone wrong with their little plan. She had wanted them to go and rescue his brother but she must have expected that they weren’t going to come back for her if she had been stuck in this basement. 

“I lied to the Savior about all of you and where you were,” her voice was soft. “She punished me for lying about your whereabouts and I thought I was going to die. Am I dead? Are we all dead? Is Saeran okay…?” 

“You’re not dead,” Judas reassured her with a small pat on the shoulder. “You’re in the basement right now.” 

“Saeran’s… okay,” Minji managed to say. Saeyoung tensed in her grasps. “He’s back here right now, but I don’t think he knows where you are right now. He was looking for you but Rika wouldn’t tell him a thing about where you were.”

A bitter laugh cut at Wisteria’s lips. She didn’t seem all that surprised about what they were saying to her about this. 

“She never trusted me,” she said. “I never devoted myself to her cause. I only did what I had to do for Saeran. My allegiance is to him, and no one else. I’d do anything for him…  _ anything _ . Even if it means that I die. I guess I  _ will  _ die, and so will all of you… if we’re all trapped down here like she wants us to be. Well, no, she might break you and make use of you instead. She uses people until they don’t work anymore and then she gets rid of them like this.”

A grim silence hung over their heads when she said that. Minji didn’t want to believe that anyone was capable of such a thing, but knowing what she had seen with Rika, she knew that this girl couldn’t be lying. 

It wasn’t a good thing, she knew. 

“Wisteria,” Saeyoung tried again, this time with his golden eyes firm. “You care about my brother, don’t you?” 

She looked at him with wide eyes, but she managed to nod her head. “I— I love him,” she whispered. “I care about him so much it hurts me. We’ve been stuck in this place so long but… he’s been hurting for so much longer than I have. It’s only been a few months for me, but it’s been years for him.” 

“I love him, too,” Saeyoung said. For once, Minji could see that warmth in Saeyoung’s eyes that she hadn’t seen for anyone but herself and Judas. “I know you’re important to him, too. You’ve been trying to take care of him for a long time, and I am grateful you’ve been the one to give him company all of this time when I couldn’t.” 

Wisteria lifted a hand to rub at her dry eyes, a sniffle not long after that. “I’m… don’t thank me, please, I’m just as guilty as he is… as guilty as she is. I’ve done horrible things, too. It doesn’t matter why I did them. I still hurt a lot of people for him. I’m not innocent anymore. That all stopped when I decided to lose myself to the madness.” 

“You’re not lost, though,” Minji said, softly. Those brown eyes shifted in her direction. “I don’t think you’re a bad person, Wisteria. You may have done things that you aren’t proud of, but you’re a victim, too. Just as much as Saeran is. You’re not a bad person. Look at what you’ve done. You helped us get out of here to save Saeran, and you’ve been doing God knows what to protect him here.” 

“You said you took punishments for him, too,” Saeyoung said. That made him wary to think of what Rika must have done to this girl. “You took the pain so that he wouldn’t have to suffer as much. I know it might not mean much since you know that he hates me, but I think you’re a good person. We were going to come back for you.” 

Wisteria clenched her eyes shut. It was like she couldn’t believe that people were being kind to someone like herself. Minji felt a tinge of pity in her heart, but she knew that Wisteria wouldn’t want something like that. 

“I thought if I trusted you, you would get Saeran away from her… I thought he was going to be happy out there…Why didn’t it work?” She was visibly shaken but it seemed like she had cried all of the tears that she could. Her eyes were bloodshot. “I thought he was going to be okay… I thought he was going to escape.” 

She opened her eyes and looked at Saeyoung as they shared the same sentiment when it came to this man. “He deserves happiness.”

Saeyoung nodded his head in agreement. 

“He does,” he said. “And, so do you.” 

Her throat wracked with a louder sob at that moment. 

Minji knew that Wisteria had never heard those words before. It seemed like she had doomed herself to dying alone in this darkness with nothing to her name. She was such a tired, and small person. Minji knew that she had the potential to get better if they could just get her and Saeran out of this place and free from their pain. 

Slowly, out of the darkness, Wisteria rose to her feet despite Judas trying to keep her down so she wouldn’t hurt herself anymore, and she stumbled over to where Saeyoung was and pulled something from her pocket where it had been hastily stashed away from prying eyes. She held it out in front of him with trembling digits. It was a cell phone, the screen was cracked but it was functioning out of some good grace. 

It was pink, and the pattern on the back had flowers painted on it like it had been done by hand and modge podged on. Both Saeyoung and Minji stared at the device for a long moment as if it was the very thing sent from heaven to save them all. 

Her eyes were desperate, “I managed to grab my phone before they took me to my cleansing. I’m lucky they didn’t find it when they threw me down here. I’m not a good hacker, I never was. Saeran tried to teach me how to help him but I failed at that. Please, use this to get in touch with the RFA. I don’t know if it has enough charge, but…” 

Saeyoung took it from her hands and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he said, softly, and he meant it. “Thank you.” 

Whatever energy that Wisteria had died at that point. It seemed like she had only managed to hold herself together for that moment. She slumped forward but fortunately, Vanderwood managed to catch her before she smacked her head against the pavement. 

They all didn’t say anything but this girl might have given them their only chance to escape from this hell. Minji frowned and pressed her hand against Wisteria’s shoulder as the girl’s breathing evened out after a long moment. 

_ “We’ll save you, too, Wisteria.”  _

V arrived in the basement not long after that, and he explained everything that happened and why Rika was the way she was. How he had failed to save her and how he had inadvertently pushed him into this place inside of her mind where she snapped. She just went out of control to try and control everyone so she would never feel ashamed of her darkest thoughts. 

She created Mint Eye after she lost herself, and she manipulated everyone around herself to create a place where she would hold all of the power, and no one would ever judge her or make her feel wrong for the way that she felt. Everyone thought she had been a monster so she ate that monster and became an even worse one. 

She was going to come after all of the RFA, just to spite V, just to prove that everyone would come to her and accept her darkness as it was. She wanted to stay in her darkness, no matter how much V tried to pull her from it. That decision meant that she would end them all. She had used Saeran as a tool to get what she wanted. 

She twisted him up and broke him into pieces just for the sake of her plan. It sickened Saeyoung to his core. Wisteria, then, he explained, had been pulled into this because Saeran had become obsessed with his first target. He had wanted her to be the one to go into the apartment but Rika had put it into his mind that she would love the RFA the most. 

Saeran loudly protested that, and he went out and took Wisteria under his wing because he couldn’t live with the thought that she would care about any of them. It was selfish of him, but she was the only shred of hope that he cared about. V didn’t know all of the details but he knew what Rika had taunted him with and how she had decidedly lamented that Saeran and Wisteria had almost been a perfect kind of love—

Better than what V had tried to force on herself. At least, until Wisteria just kept trying to push Saeran to leave and push Saeran to get away from Rika. 

That couldn’t happen, so that’s why she was punished in ways that nobody could explain and locked in this basement. He had been trying to help them, although Saeyoung struggled to believe it, his ability to help them was hindered greatly by what had happened. Saeran was always volatile and the guards were always around. 

Too many guards. 

Too many warnings. 

Too many cameras. 

This place… this place was a nightmare. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Saeran heard that they were going to hold a ceremony today. His Savior had said nothing of the kind to him and he stopped his search for Wisteria the instance that he heard it. 

She had told him that they were going to take care of the liars and traitors, but he thought that they were going to do that with ease together, why would she do that without him? Why? 

The believers that had marched past him that on their lips seemed to know more than the man who was supposed to be her strongest in command. What was happening? First, she lied about Wisteria, then she had avoided giving him any answers about the liar and traitor... now she was doing this to him? It didn't make sense to him. 

She had told him that all would be over soon, but this wasn't right. His breath was heavy against his lips as he stormed into her chambers, pushing past the fodder to stand in front of her and the prisoners that had been brought into the room. 

"...Savior! Didn't you say that you will not accept Luciel as a disciple?!" he demanded. 

Saeyoung sputtered from behind him in a weak voice, saying that name that shouldn't be said by him. 

Savior stood her ground in front of him as she rose from her chair, looking at him with stern eyes. "I told you that Saeyoung will be a good asset to Mint Eye. Do not interrupt the ceremony anymore, and leave." 

His fists trembled at his side. He thrust a hand to point back at his brother with a growl, "I can be greater than whatever you think of him! You told me that you chose me instead of him first! You told me that I would always have more potential than him!" 

She sighed as if she were scolding him like a child. "Saeran, I gave you your chance, and you never once defeated Saeyoung. All you did was kidnap a girl and have her get in our way. You need to know when to accept you have failed me."

He seethed, mind whirling with nothing but confusion as she spoke down to him for the first time like this. Wisteria had been good for paradise and had given him everything he needed to take down his brother, and it wasn't his fault that everyone else ruined his plans! She was hiding her from him and now she was going to let Saeyoung join them?!

"You promised... you promised that I'll be able to get my revenge, our revenge! I risked my life to bring him here... and you're going to let him live?! He, him of all people is invited to our everlasting party?!" he spat, eyes wild. "Why?!" 

The Savior looked disgusted with him. "Saeran, how foolish you've become in such a short time. Well, I suppose it's due time to get rid of rotten leaves for new ones to grow."

Dispose of rotten leaves? 

There was a glimmer in her eyes that seemed to imply that she had done something like that to Wisteria. Then, it seemed to imply that she would go and get rid of him after she had spent years teaching him how to hate and to code to get his revenge. 

It didn't make sense. 

"Do you mean that I have to be happy with him here?! He has no right to be happy! You're the one who told me what he did to me! You of all people should know why I can't do that!" he said. 

She shook her head at that, and she took a step down to stand in front of him. She reached up to brush her hand against his shoulder, "Mint Eye wants a greater and better future than what we thought. You've done a good job bringing Luciel here. You will be rewarded for that." 

He smacked her hand away from him with a loud yell. "I don't need a reward! Letting him live is betraying my faith! And where the hell is my assistant?! You said that she was waiting for me in our room but I couldn't find her at all!" 

She stared at him with narrowed eyes. Her vision turned to one of the guards in the corner of the room, "Anyone?" 

Saeran paid it no mind whatsoever as his breathing became harder and more strained. His desperation to understand everything that was happening was only getting worse. He could feel the wetness in his eyes. "He won't be able to use that arm anymore, anyway! He's useless to us! Just get rid of him! Paradise will only come when he's gone!" 

"Take Saeran away," she said, calmly to someone. "He needs to undergo another cleansing." 

That was when someone jumped in front of him all of a sudden. Saeran looked at him, eyes shaking as a blur of red stood in front of him. The voice sounded familiar to him but he couldn’t place it, "No. I can't let you take Saeran... not this time!" 

Unhinged and desperate breathing came from the man with red hair in front of him and Saeran stared, not sure what to do or say. He knew that pain was sure to come but why hadn't it? 

"No... you can't take him. Stop all of this. If you touch my brother, I'm going to... I'll destroy all of you!" Saeyoung said, and the gravity in his tone was dark. He meant was he was saying. "Stop doing this. Stop doing this to my family!"

His breath ragged, and his right arm gripping the left one with intensity to stop blood from escaping from it. It did no good for him as it dripped onto the floor and over his shoes. "Stop it," he repeated himself. "This is done, we are leaving." 

It was then that Saeran realized that Saeyoung was trying to get in the way again, and he was trying to trick him, trying to trick them all and bring him more misery! "You dare to block me?! You're trying to trick me and everyone again?! I'll kill you!" 

His trembling reached forward to grasp at Saeyoung's shirt but he stopped before he touched him completely, his rage was indomitable, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't bring himself to touch this man no matter how much he willed himself. 

It quivered more. 

Saeyoung looked over his shoulder at him with those golden eyes. The eyes that he had once had. Then, he turned the rest of the way to face him and let his hand brush against Saeran's shoulder and it left traces of blood on him; He could feel the stickiness. There was a lot more blood than Saeran had even expected. 

"Saeran, please... let's go home. Let's go home, together," his eyes were going dull. "Come with me..." 

And then, just as quickly as he had touched him, Saeyoung went into a slump against him and passed out. Saeran's hands went up as if he were going to catch him and he was too stunned to do anything but stand there, staring, as his twin brother collapsed on the ground. He wasn’t moving at all. It was like he was—

_ Dead.  _

"Take away the one that fainted! And Saeran, too!" 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

Eyes turned onto Saeran and he looked at them like a caged animal, about to lose his wits. "No..." he breathed, almost in shock. "No... no! No, no, no, no, no!" 

"Do not resist." 

They started to walk closer to him, closer and closer, almost dooming him to a fate worse than death. He didn't know what he was feeling, everything was numb and he wanted to scream. Nothing made sense. Nothing made sense to him anymore and he wanted to cry. 

No, he wanted to laugh. 

No, he wanted—

He wanted—

Saeran let out a shout, and whipped the gun from his coat pocket, cocking it with a firm flick of the finger, clutching at his head with his other hand as if to quell the rising headache that was budding now. He was so confused and lost. All he could think about was the blood on his skin and the way that his brother had fallen. 

Why was this happening? 

Why did it scare him? 

Why did the blood feel like a weight that he could not shed?! 

"Get away from me! All of you! Don't come near me," he spat at them, his vision going hazy. "If you take one step closer, then I'll kill everyone in this room!" 

His mind flooded with old memories that he had tried to erase from himself and his mind. But, they still existed no matter how hard he tried to push them back down. Pleading with the air and with the sky as he made a promise with his brother to survive, and begging for an answer to why his brother had disappeared. 

All those days spent thinking that his brother had been killed by their father while he rotted with his mother. All of those days when he felt like he had to live praying that his brother would come back for him and now to see him actually—

Saeyoung was—

No, he couldn't be—

He abandoned him and left. He abandoned him and left to get away from this place and left him to rot in the ground with Rika and V. With his Savior. No, then why was he pleading with his dying breath to get him to leave from this place? Why had he kept trying to say that he was going to save him and that he had been tricked?!

He lied. 

But why did he say that? 

He abandoned him. 

But, why was he trying so hard? 

The Savior said Saeyoung hated him.

But, those eyes… those eyes that looked at him?

His head hurt. 

It hurt. 

_ It hurt.  _

**It hurt.**

Saeran was holding the gun in his hand as his breath began to hasten and his confusion rose. 

He looked at the brother in front of him that had passed out from blood loss to the Savior that had nearly thrown him away for someone else, to the traitor that had failed him in the past and left him to rot in this living hell. He gripped it tightly, finger on the trigger, his vision failing him as he lifted it in the direction of the man with mint hair. 

“Rika…” the voice of the traitor spoke. 

It snapped Saeran’s attention away from the woman and away from the brother coated in his blood. All of the anger, all of the pain, all of the confusion, all of these feelings that were bundled up deep, deep inside of him just snapped all at once when he saw the man that had extended a hand to him one day and then, all he knew was misery worse than death. 

“My head…! It feels like it’s going to explode,” he seethed in a wince. His voice didn’t even sound like it belonged to him. He breathed, another scream ripping through his mind. His trembling index finger found the trigger and that hand shook with rage and pain as it became too much for him to handle any longer. 

Unbeknownst to him, there were loud footsteps underneath the sounds of his screams as the doors to the room slammed open and—

“This is only a test, disciples!” Rika’s voice came from his haze. “Remain calm. Guards, get control of him, now!” 

“If any of you come near me, I’m going to— I’m going to—” 

Footsteps again. 

They were getting close. 

He felt like he was going to suffocate. 

"Savior, you saved me from my pain. You said that you would never betray me. You said that you would never leave me! You said that we would get rid of them... but you've changed..." his mint eyes were dead set on the man in front of him as if he had found the answer to all of his problems. 

"Ever since that man came...!"

V hadn't moved from that spot but seeing him unleashed everything that Saeran was feeling on the inside. He was just standing there, but he was a symbol of everything that had hurt Saeran and all of the reason for his misery. "This is all because of you! It's all because of you! Everything that has ever happened to me was because of you!"

If V was gone. 

This would all be over. 

Those footsteps that had echoed were now loud as can be and Saeran steadied the gun as much as he could. He just didn’t realize it before it was too late. Wisteria ran as fast as she possibly could from the large entrance hall doors to stop him before he did the unthinkable act to someone knowing that he would live to regret it. 

Her arms splayed out in front of herself to stand in front of V—

Saeran didn’t even register that she had rushed into the room until his finger had brushed the trigger and—

Her voice said his name for the first time. 

“ **_Saeran—_ ** ”

Too late. 

**BANG.**

Everything went black. 

His hands dropped the weapon. 

Red. 

Vibrant blood pooling on the ground. 

_ A girl, laying in that pool of blood, staring back at him with a bittersweet smile on her face.  _

Saeran rushed to her side and sank to his knees as his fingers brushed against her shoulders and gripped her hard. The blood in her gut was seeping blood by the minute. Nobody in that room said a word. He was in far too much shock to say anything as he desperately stared into her eyes realizing his mistake.  Her lips formed a phrase that he didn’t understand. It was foreign against his ears and wasn’t a phrase that he understood.

"..."

The smallest hand brushed against his cheek, and she had the audacity to smile at him before her eyes shut. 

“...!” 

Screams were the only sound that enveloped that room as the guards from C&R arrived to rescue the entrapped RFA members. 


	7. Hope Is A Dangerous Thing For A Woman Like Me

**Hope Is A Dangerous Thing For A Woman Like Me**

* * *

_ “If you want to make yourself useful, it’s only good that you learn your place.”  _

_ “Hah…”  _

_ “Bow your head when I’m talking to you, little princess, I don’t think I have the patience to waste my time on playing that game with you. The only reason I let him keep you around is that you prove everything that I want to show that liar. If only you would truly submit to me.”  _

_ “Stop…”  _

_ “You say you accept paradise, but I can see in your eyes that you only accept Saeran in your heart. No matter, as long as he is loyal to me, I know you will do whatever I tell you. You’ll either listen to his every word, or I’ll break you down until we start fresh. Either way, what bliss.”  _

_ “Saeran, please…”  _

_ “The only crown he bows to is  _ **_mine_ ** _ , pitiful little Wisteria. I’m afraid you’ve learned nothing since our last lesson. Let’s rip up these weeds of yours, shall we?”  _

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

ZEN: So, you’re telling us that Mint Eye was… 

Jaehee Kang: I don’t want to believe myself, either.

Yoosung★: I won’t believe it.

Yoosung★: There’s no way that Rika was doing something like that.

Yoosung★: That’s not the Rika I knew—

ZEN: But, she’s not the Rika that we knew.

Yoosung★: … 

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

ZEN: Yoosung… 

Jaehee Kang: I think he needs some space. I think we all do.

ZEN: She’s in custody, then, right?

Jaehee Kang: ...Yes. 

Jaehee Kang: We’re still trying to discern everything from the members of the group.

Jaehee Kang: But, there is no doubt that she was the leader of that group.

ZEN: God. 

ZEN: What about V? 

Jaehee Kang: He’s… not in the best spirits. He and Jumin have been speaking to each other for quite some time now. 

ZEN: I would say so! To think that Saeyoung’s brother was taken away like that and manipulated.

ZEN: V tried to help him but…

ZEN: He should have told us what was going on.

Jaehee Kang: His lapse in judgment is something that he feels very guilty about.

Jaehee Kang: He’s been in shock after that girl… 

Minji has entered the chatroom. 

Minji: Oh.

Minji: You’re talking about… 

ZEN: The girl that was protecting Saeran.

Jaehee Kang: Minji, are you in the hospital right now?

Minji: I just finished checking up on Saeyoung. He’s going to need some physical therapy after this.

Minji: I’m glad that that’s all that it is. He’ll be alright. No worries!

Jaehee Kang: That is good news.

Minji: Judas went to go and check on her, though.

Minji: Is that where you are, Jaehee?

Jaehee Kang: Yes. Jumin and V are speaking not far from here at the moment. 

Jaehee Kang: V can’t bring himself to see her.

Minji: She saved his life, though!

ZEN: …

ZEN: To think that Rika tried to shoot—

Minji: Sorry. I know it’s still a touchy subject to bring up that.

ZEN: Rika…

ZEN: Yoosung isn’t taking it well. 

Jaehee Kang: Yes. Let’s try not to discuss it any further in the chatroom for the being. It is better spent 

Jaehee Kang: Over the phone, or in person. I think the chatroom should stay in a warm place.

Minji: I agree. It’s purrfectly a great safe space for all of us.

ZEN: Ugh… Minji lay off the cat puns.

Minji: I’m meowy sorry, Zenny.

Minji: Jaehee, I don’t think you’ve gotten anything to eat. I brought some extra snacks with me!

Minji: I baked some really good stuff.

Minji: I’ll head over there. Judas will probably beat me there.

Jaehee Kang: I’ll see you soon, then. ^^

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

ZEN: This mystery man of yours is starting to stump me.

Minji: Oh, don’t worry, Zen. Saeyoung is going to let Judas onto the chatroom in a bit since I brought

Minji: his laptop with me.

Minji: So, at least you’ll all finally get to meet our boyfriend.

ZEN: ...YOUR BOYFRIEND?

Minji: Zen, I told you a hundred times over the phone that Judas is with Saeyoung and me.

ZEN: Oh, so the former agent can have a girlfriend AND a boyfriend and I can’t even get someone to

ZEN: date me!

Minji: I have some friends I could introduce you to if that’s what you’re worried about.

Minji: Let’s talk about that on our morning run, okay?

ZEN: Yeah. 

ZEN: …

ZEN: Minji, are you sure you’re okay?

Minji: I’m okay, Zen. I’m more worried about how all of you are right now. I know this isn’t easy. 

Minji: Learning that Rika was… doing all of these horrible things can’t be easy for anyone. 

Minji: I wish that hadn’t been the case. All of this grief pulled out into the open again.

Minji: …

Minji: I’m just nobody was gravely injured.

Zen: That girl… 

Minji: I know. She’s doing better, though, as far as I’ve heard from Jumin.

Minji: I can see Jaehee. I’m going to get going now. Could you please watch out for Yoosung?

Zen: I was going to give him a call to see how he’s doing.

Zen: You stay optimistic, Minji.

Minji: You too, Zen. 

ZEN has left the chatroom.

Minji has left the chatroom.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“This is impossible,” Jaehee murmured to himself. 

Her eyes were trained in the room of the girl in front of herself. Her true name was Lila Lancelot, and she was an American that had gone missing quite some time ago and her family had been wondering where she had gone. Well, her older sister had but nothing much had been done apart from slapping her face and name on missing person’s posters and praying for the best. 

She had been involved with Saeran Choi, who was the twin brother of Saeyoung. 

They had both been pulled into an elaborate group created by Rika using documents that she had taken from the RFA’s file system to create a… cult. She had then used that group to target V, and the rest of the group with the hope of pulling them into Mint Eye. 

Countless unspeakable acts had been committed. 

There was no way to avoid punishment. Jumin and Jaehee had done everything, however, to ensure that Saeran and Lila were treated as victims, not as people that had been into the crime. After the girl had nearly sacrificed herself multiple times to rescue Saeran and then extended her life to protect the lives of Saeyoung, Minji, Judas… and then to V—

Well, nobody was upset with Lila. 

She had been pulled into that mess and realized what was wrong somewhere in the middle of it and now she was a hero for saving V at the last minute. The man with mint hair, with his head buried in his hands as he spoke to Jumin about everything that he knew and everything that he failed. 

They were trying to piece together a story to protect the brothers and keep from them from harm’s way. It wasn’t just about the cult. Saeyoung and Saeran were illegitimate sons to the Prime Minister. If he found out, the boys would be in a lot of danger. 

That’s what Minji and Judas had told Jaehee and Jumin upfront, and V agreed. 

Their mother was dead, so that wasn’t an issue, but the father… there is a lot that they can’t trust. They would cover for their friend, however, they would cover for all of them to keep them safe. However, if they couldn’t contain the secret, Jumin wouldn’t be able to protect all of them.

There was no fixing what had been done, but there was plenty to work on and ensure that nothing else went wrong. Rika had already been taken into custody. There were too many witnesses and too many victims. She admitted her wrongdoings to everyone, somehow shaken to her core at seeing how close V had come to… losing his life. 

She refused to claim that she was in the wrong. 

But, it was enough to put her away. 

The story that they had told everyone was that Rika had taken in Saeran against his will under V’s nose, and decidedly stolen a lot of RFA material to create a place where she could do anything that she craved to do without anyone stopping her from doing it. She had been building it long before the second RFA party. 

Her intentions… had been slowly but surely twisting into something worse and worse the more that she was kept unchecked. V tried to get her help but she turned him down and shoved him away, using Saeran as collateral to do as she pleased. 

She had been angry that her plans hadn’t worked and had gone to simply get rid of V one and for all. 

She pulled in more and more people over time to use against others, much like Lila and many other believers… and well when Lila stepped in and took that bullet for Jihyun Kim at the last second and that was when it collapsed. That’s the story that they had told the others. Rika went off the rails and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it or fix it. 

Rika didn’t fight them, nor did she correct the story they told. She would be locked away for a long time for what happened. Zen and Yoosung hadn’t taken the news well. Yoosung couldn’t believe that Rika had done it, despite the evidence that had been shown. He was struggling with who he thought that his cousin was, and who she was. 

Zen was just struggling with the fact that V hadn’t come to them for help when things got so bad in the first place. He was doing better than Yoosung but not by much. They weren’t… nobody needed to know more of the truth. Some too many people had been hurt by it already, and it was just better to leave it like it was.

“Jaehee!” 

That was the sound of Minji’s voice.

She lifted her head to see the tall woman, with her blonde curls, tucked out of her face in a messy high-top bun today. She seemed to be as lively as ever without any worry written on her face. In comparison to the mess that was around them, Minji was a breath of fresh air that everyone needed in their life. 

“Ah, Minji,” Jaehee felt herself smiling despite herself. “It’s great to see you.” 

“I can say the same, although, I wish the circumstances were better,” Minji nodded. She held out a container in front of herself and Jaehee took it. “Here, you need to eat in the midst of all of this. I made some for everyone. I was hoping to catch up with Jumin and V as well, God knows those guys aren’t taking care of themselves right now.” 

“They’ve been talking about everything,” Jaehee glanced in the direction where the men were. “I think that V needs him most right now. He’s admitted that he needs help with everything that overwhelmed him, at least.” 

“I’m glad to hear it, and I do hope that he gets it,” Minji agreed. She reached over and pressed a hand against Jaehee’s shoulder. “Did Judas already stop by?” 

Jaehee shifted and looked back in the direction of the room. “He’s in there with her right now,” she said, quietly. “She hasn’t woken up yet, and the doctors aren’t sure when that will be. The blood loss was rather great by the time that she arrived to get help. I do believe that he mentioned that he and Vanderwood are looking into getting into touch with her family, Mr. Han thought that that would be for the best.” 

“Yeah,” Minji nodded. “Saeyoung managed to get a charge on her phone again so we got a hold of her social media and her contacts. Judas has reached out to them so we won’t have to get the authorities involved in it. After all, we don’t need to deal with that on top of all of this. Neither of them has heard anything from her family, though.” 

“As far as I’ve looked into it, only one of her family members has been in contact with the embassy within the past year, so there’s been no big attention from the American’s side,” Jaehee shifted from one foot to the other as her vision shifted back to Minji. “Nevertheless, V is fronting her bill at the moment for her selfless actions.” 

Minji smiled, although it was bittersweet. “I’m glad to hear that. Well, her news could be better but we’ll have to wait and see. There was something else that I did want to ask you. I hate to ask, but Saeyoung was wondering how Saeran was doing as well. He hasn’t heard much.” 

That darkened Jaehee’s expression a bit. She looked down for a long moment, taking in a breath before she dropped the news. “He’s been in shock ever since he woke up. Nobody has been able to get him to talk, but if people get close to him, he shoves them away and lashes out physically. It’s been to a point where he has to be sedated.”

“I was afraid of that,” Minji said, a frown appearing on her face. “After all that happened…” 

Jaehee shook her head. “I know. But, perhaps after some more time, he’ll feel able to handle things rationally.” 

“I can only hope so. But, I think Saeyoung might try to see if he can help the situation only once he’s discharged.” 

“They are brothers, if anyone could be able to get to him, I would pray it would be Saeyoung.” 

“We just have to have a little hope. Alright, I’m gonna go check on V and Jumin. Make sure to get a break soon, okay? You deserve it.” 

“Thank you, Minji.” 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

He slapped away the hand of a nurse who got too damn close to him. 

His breath had quickened, and although his voice had abandoned him, it didn't mind that the anger inside of him had left him. He was using his anger as a sword and a shield to keep people from sinking their teeth into him and hurting him any more than they had already. 

What did it matter, anyway?

The hands of his had been stained in blood. 

Stained in the blood of the only person in the world that mattered to him. 

"He's been like this for days, I'm afraid," the nurse said, quietly, looking at the man that was standing in the corner. "We can let him stay here for the time being, but we can't treat him."

"Exactly, what is wrong with him?" spoke the voice of the man with red hair, "From a medical standpoint?" 

She glanced down at the chat in her hands, "Stress-related gastritis, and a few undiagnosed mental disorders, the psychologist couldn't get enough info to discern for sure. His immunity is still rather low, as well, so we can't release him until the drugs clear from his system." 

Saeyoung looked at his brother for a long moment and bit his lip. 

"We can force medication, but we need approval from a guardian or family to do that." 

"Saeran..." 

Saeran didn't even bother to lift his head. His blood was already starting to boil over again. That idiot knew that the last person that he would want to ever see was him, and yet, he continued to come back to this place without a damn care in the world. If this idiot cared, he would stop trying to come into his life. 

The instance that Saeyoung was close to him, he shoved him away just as fast as he moved. 

No. 

No. 

No. 

He more than gladly takes whatever he can reach that's near him to sling at the moron. The last thing he wanted is more of this. The nurse looks angry with him, but it's nothing compared to the looks that their mom gave him. So, he doesn't pay any mind to that. It's not about that. It's about being left alone to rot. 

Saeran's breathing hard by the time he's run out of things to move, and Saeyoung doesn't seem in the least disturbed. "Look, I'll take care of any mess. I just want to be alone with my brother." 

"You're the brother? Good! Sign these for me so he can get his medication, it's hindering his process otherwise." 

"I need some time to think about that," Saeyoung said, simply. "I want to talk to him first." 

"I doubt you'll have any luck. Nobody's been able to get through to him or been able to get him to talk since he woke up. I wish you luck, though. I'll take my leave for a bit. Call for us if he acts up worse."

The nurse finally leaves. 

Saeran feels a bit better, but not by much because his brother is still in the room and that's not at all what he wants. He doesn't want to be alone with this man. He doesn't want to be alone with him. He wants to be alone with his thoughts. 

Suffer. 

Misery.

Pain.

This is easier to deal with and it's what he deserves. 

Saeran doesn't want to do this. He wants to be alone. He lifts his head for a moment to meet golden eyes. He glowers at him and mouths the word for him to get lost and die. He doesn't want to do this again. He doesn't want to open himself up to anyone. 

He would be abandoned. 

He would get hurt. 

He would hurt others. 

He would lose everything. 

A voice from the back of his head was telling him that he needed to lash out at him. That he needed to be a bigger monster than him to destroy all of this and make himself safe again. Saeyoung was staring at him and that was not in the slightest helping. 

He let out a hiss. 

Saeran scrambled to his feet and struck him hard in the face, before grabbing him by the collar of the shirt that he was wearing. He shook him with such an angry vigor and passion that words almost didn't need to be said to make sure that he never bothered him again.

The hatred in his eyes felt like his own, but it also felt like it belonged to someone else. 

Why was that? 

"Do whatever you want, Saeran," came the croaked voice of his brother as he seemingly resigned himself to the pain and misery. "If it makes you feel better, do it."

Pathetic. 

**PATHETIC!**

Why does he look like he's already given up? 

Saeran shook harder, and harder. It would only take a moment to press his hands against that throat and claw it out. It wouldn't take that much to do it, either, so why wasn't this idiot trying to fight back and scream back at him?! Why won't he leave?!

What can he try? What can he do? What can he try to use to make this man go away? His voice doesn't work anymore so he can't lash out at him and scream like he would if it were the past. He had nothing but the ability to hiss and growl at him. 

"I'd rather die than be forced to look at you," is what Saeran manages to mouth. "I want to die. I want to be rid of this. Nothing fucking matters anymore." 

"...Don't say that," Saeyoung manages to look at him and gaze up at him, those eyes of his filled with something that Saeran couldn't describe. Is this working? "Don't say that, Saeran." 

Saeran just continued to harden his gaze. "I want to disappear without a trace," he continued. "There's nothing left for me here, and I want to be gone from it all!" 

"Stop it! Stop it, Saeran!" 

That's enough for him. Saeran shoves Saeyoung away from him and he stumbles back against a nearby wall as neither of them makes a move. Saeran was breathing hard from the exertion, and Saeyoung was unable to fight back against anything that he was doing. 

"Don't ever think that," the voice is quiet. "Don't..." 

It seems he's been defeated because Saeyoung leaves the room almost as soon as those words leave his mouth. A weight left Saeran's chest as soon as he was alone again. Nothing matters anymore. He just protected himself from what was going to happen and he stopped it. 

Nobody will ever bother him again. 

He'll be alone. 

He can die. 

Nothing matters and nobody will ever try to get into his heart again because he won't let them get close. Nobody will ever make him get hurt because he let himself care and open up to them. Go. He thinks, bitterly. Don't ever come back. I don't want to be hurt again. So, I'll hurt all of you before you even get close. 

His head turns in the direction of the window, of the blue sky and the clouds that are free. It looks nice out. Even if he's stuck in the room, for the time being, he's done one thing that he's always wanted. He's able to see the sky as much as he wants.

Those clouds look nice. 

The only misery in it is that Lila isn’t here to see it with him.

Is she dead? 

Is she free from this misery? 

Aren’t his hands stained with her blood?

Saeran looks down at his hands and notes that they are clean, not coated in the blood of the one that had loved him when no one else did. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone, and he sure as hell thinks with all his heart that she’s dead and it’s his fault. At least, if she was dead, she would be free from all of the pain he’s feeling. 

He would never wish this upon her, the only thing he wished was that he hadn’t held her so close to his heart in the first place. This pain he was feeling was stronger than any pain he had ever felt. He shut his eyes and took in a breath. They wouldn’t let him get near her again, no, not after what he had done, so even if she was alive. 

He may never see her again. It may be for the best. He was the one that dragged her down with him into the abyss and she only lost herself to hatred for his sake. That gentleness that had always been in those eyes of hers had… it had been there when he felt that she was dying in his grasp. It made him regret everything. 

Saeran hated himself. 

No surprise, he hated everything. His anger was palpable. But, there was nothing that he could do about this hatred. His voice went after screaming for her to come back, and his eyes felt dead. She hadn’t come back and nobody told him a damn thing. 

He was a risk towards them… **towards her** , and that’s why he was trapped. 

Stuck in this place. 

Alone. 

Exactly how he started. That was how he started, and that was all he wanted to be. It was always how it was going to be and why should he fight it anymore? Saeran was always going to be alone and kept like a dog, chained and forced to suffer in the rain while everyone feasted from the cozy inside where the chill could not reach. 

“I’m back.”

What? 

His head shot back in the direction of the doorway where the idiot was standing as if he had come back to try another round. 

"I'll watch over you... until you're healthy and can walk out of this room."

Saeran was going to have to do something about this. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Am I dead?”

“You’re not dead.” 

Lila felt like she had been hit by a truck and left cornered only to be smacked again. Every part of her body felt drained. Nothing felt strong enough to move and when she tried to lift her head, she was left with a sense of tunnel vision and blurriness. She kind of wished that she was dead because, in contrast to the pain, death might have felt like a warm blanket. 

She was staring at the ceiling of a dark hospital room when the last thing she could remember was grasping at Saeran’s hair, his cheek… and then nothing. When the guards took away the others, they made an error and left the cell unlocked. She decided to risk her safety to go and find Saeran when she woke up. 

She heard him screaming in agony, and she saw him with a gun in hand. She didn’t know why but she rushed in and tried to stop him from shooting anyone. She had always been there to make sure that no one got hurt by his hand. 

She’d always step in and remind him that people were a waste of his time, and she would yell at them for disturbing him. 

Lila would threaten them all. 

She would touch and caress shoulders and faces and warn them with bitter vitriol not to get in his way again or face doom. She never hurt anyone directly with her hands but she yelled at them all. Perhaps it had been a reminder of what she knew what would happen. 

She was all talk, bitter talk, but it had done its job for months. That was the first time she saw him hold his gun and have the safety off, posed to do something. She never thought that it would happen but he shot. He realized his mistake, but she could remember all of the pain and all of the trauma catching up with her. 

Her mind had been so clouded and confused from what she had been told and what she had heard, never knowing for sure what she was meant to do. She kept turning away from paradise and reaching out to the people that Saeran had warned her time and time were dangerous. Would he be angry if he knew? 

Is that why he shot?

No, she knew that V had pushed him to the edge. His screaming and shouting had been enough to prove that fact. It made sense now, but back then it hadn’t. It hadn’t been the bullet that made her pass out, she didn’t think, it had to have been everything else. Nobody had noticed it in the darkness of that dungeon, but she had been pummeled. 

They forced a new batch of elixir down her throat and when she fought back, they beat her for it. The reason why her arm felt numb was that they had broken it. She only realized that when she tried to move her fingers and felt the wrap and cast. Her face probably didn’t look any better, she knew there was bruising. 

She turned her head to see who the voice that answered her belonged to, only to meet the eyes of Jumin Han himself. 

“You’ve been asleep for a week,” he informed her, casually, as if that was the answer that she wanted to hear himself. “Your injuries were far more substantial than what Judas and Minji said they were. I do imagine that’s from… everything that occurred at Mint Eye.”

“Why am I here?” she asked him, simply, although her voice was quiet and hoarse. 

“You’ve risked your life countless times to ensure the safety of those close to me,” Jumin said. “Your efforts to help us are not being overlooked. You took a bullet for my best friend when you didn’t have to do that. For that, I consider whatever you’ve done in the past void. Nobody thinks that you’re the aggressor here.” 

“That’s stupid, we’re all complicit, nobody’s innocent,” she told him, simply. Lila looked away from him and shut her eyes. “I helped him, you know? Saeran’s the hacker you were all fighting against and I’m his assistant. We did those things together. So, if you’re trying to tell me that Saeran is guilty and I am not, then I refuse.” 

Jumin was quiet in response to that. Lila didn’t have to look around anymore to know that Jaehee had to be in that room too. She had learned all about them from Saeran. She may know that they aren’t all evil, but that didn’t mean she trusted any of them. 

If they were around… God, it didn’t make any sense why she was alive. 

Or, why they had bothered to save her. 

“The story being sold to the public is Rika did this to the members of her cult. She manipulated countless people to do as she pleased there. You and Saeran included. She accepted that. Most of the believers have admitted to her being the one in charge, the only one they listen to at all times and with no fight. She admitted to everything. She’s made no point in fighting the authorities.” 

What? 

Something unsettled Lila from hearing those words, even from the mouth of Jaehee Kang. She just laughed, it was a bitter and confused laugh.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” she said with a shake of her head. “Rika would rather throw people away and protect herself from harm. She would never give herself up like that, she’s the one that had me beaten like this… more than once.” 

“She said seeing V almost die because of what she did to Saeran shook her so deeply that she felt like there was no option left but to give up,” came a third voice. This one seemingly belonged to another person that Lila didn’t expect. “That, and she was surrounded. I think even she was smart enough to know when she was caught.” 

She lifted her head and realized that she was staring dead into the eyes of Cho Minji. 

Oh, goodie, the angel of the RFA. 

“Oh? She suddenly gained a heart?” was the mutter Lila had. “What a crock of shit. She always does things like this. Whatever narrative you’re spinning, I’m damn sure that she’s got some kind of plan or some kind of lie sold. I don’t trust her.” 

Minji never lost her smile, but at this moment, she was looking at Lila with a brand of seriousness that Lila didn’t expect. “I don’t know how I feel about her, either, but she’s accepted what she had coming and that’s that. You proved yourself time and time again to know that she was in the wrong. You and Saeran are free now, free to recover and get better from everything that went on at that place.” 

Lila didn’t respond to that. 

Silence grew. 

There was another matter that they seemed to want to talk about so she sighed, and glanced between the trio that she could see, waiting for them to come out with it. “Anything else you want to dump on me like this? I know you didn’t come here just to say that Rika is in the slammer. No, you want something from me.” 

“You’ve been awake before,” Jumin noted. “The nurses informed us. Is there a reason why you were apprehensive about this?” 

Really? 

Why would she trust anyone? 

She had admitted to doing countless things at Saeran’s side without sympathy, even though a part of her knew it was wrong. She could only see protecting him. A part of that had been from the weeks… days… or however long she had been trapped at Rika’s hand feeling warped and scared with no other options. 

“What of it? I didn’t want to deal with all of you. I may not know what the hell’s going on but I know that if I’m alive right now, that means that you pitied me because I took a bullet for Kim Jihyun at the last second. You must be thinking that I’m some kind of hero, some kind of idiot that deserves to be saved—”

“...I was going to thank you for trying to stop Saeran from doing the unspeakable.” 

Lila whipped her head to the side to see the owner of another voice. He bore the same mint eyes that she had come to know as the enemy. She didn’t know him personally, nor had she ever learned all of the facts, but she had known that Saeran didn’t like him and knowing that much, she didn’t want to be near him. 

Yet, she had done that.

She had tried to stop Saeran from killing him amid his emotional crisis. 

Why?

Was it purely selfish? 

Or, had she had some kind of conscience left? She wasn’t sure. Her feelings were distorted and blurred, and as angry as she was, a lot of her actions had been done for reasons that she didn’t understand.

Lila tried to ball herself up as that woman did and as Saeran did, she tried to be the bigger monster, laughing and kicking others when they were down, but she only verbally lashed out at others. Mincing words and threats until everyone was listening. 

The elixir had muted her feelings and twisted her up and left Lila feeling lost. She felt sick. She had done what she had to do, and she frankly was just upset that these people were bothering her at the moment. She didn’t want the pity. She didn’t want these looks. 

She wanted Saeran. 

Why were they appearing like a mole waiting to be whacked? She knew that they knew that she was capable of screaming and shouting at them. Just because the elixir and her misery had clouded her mind didn’t mean that she was buddy-buddy with all of them. Everything that she did was for Saeran and it would always be for Saeran.

She cared not for the rest of the details. His safety had always been her priority. Since the moment that she knew he was a victim too, she wanted to shield him. It turns out that being a human shield only did good by making you take the pain. Her lungs ached at those times. Telling that woman that she would drink more and more elixir for Saeran’s sake. 

How her lips curved into a wicked smile as she opened her hand to Lila and—

“It wasn’t for you,” Lila said, bitterly. “He hates you. He hates your fucking guts and has told me so many times how he’s wanted to kill you. I wasn’t going to let him take someone’s life, even yours, no matter how angry he is, I don’t want him to have his hands stained with your filthy blood.” 

There was a gasp from one of the women in the room. It was obvious that they hadn’t expected Jihyun to come into the room, or much less say anything, so at least they were smart enough to try and avoid a clear trigger. 

However, V didn’t flinch when that happened, no, he seemed to know that it was coming. “I’m… aware. I don’t expect him to forgive me for what he has gone through. I don’t think he’ll want to see me again. I’m okay with that. It’s my fault. I should have realized that something was wrong faster with Rika, and maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” 

Nobody corrected him, but they probably knew that they couldn’t stop him from feeling that way about this. 

Good. 

It wasn’t for him. 

“Maybe,” Lila told him, bluntly. “All I know is someone wasn’t looking out for Saeran when they should have been and he suffered because of it. Maybe none of that would have happened if you had told your motley crew that she had created a damn cult and used Saeran to solidify it! That’s why I fought so hard for him. He didn’t deserve to suffer, he was a victim even though we met the way we did.”

Her anger was palpable. She was seething. Anger was a blanket, even though she was so very tired and she just wanted it to go away. Her hatred had been gone for a while but she knew without the elixir her body felt tired and angry. 

This venom was far from who she was, who she had been, rather. But, seeing V just brought it all back. 

Why had this happened? 

Why couldn’t she just be happy? 

Why couldn’t Saeran be okay? 

Why couldn’t things have been different? 

“I know,” V said with a grimace. “You were doing it for him. I know. You’ve been there for him when I couldn’t be, and I thank you for that. I’m sorry that you were caught up in this and that you were put through so much suffering. My apology will never be enough, I know. But, I wanted to thank you for helping Saeran. I know you care for him greatly. You were willing to face death for that. You were far braver than I was.” 

Lies. He was trying to feel better about himself by tricking her and making her feel like she had done something for the sake of humanity, for the sake of the RFA. She wasn’t an angel, no. She wasn’t ever going to be Cho Minji. She was Wisteria, she was Lila Lancelot, and she was someone who couldn’t go back to who she once was. 

Saeran was the one who deserved an apology. 

And, why were they all looking at her like she was a pathetic child? Everyone had been looking at her like she was going to shatter to pieces. 

Pity. 

Pity. 

Pity. 

Go away. 

**Go away!**

“He’s the only person that matters to me,” was all she had to say. 

_ I don’t want you people. _

_ I want Saeran.  _

“And what we’ve told you is the truth,” Jumin said, simply. “You’re not in any trouble. You and the rest of the members of the cult are purely victims.” 

Lies. 

Pity. 

Lila was biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from lashing out at him. She had a lot of things that her tongue wanted to say. She wanted to lash out, she wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, but she was just so tired. 

What was the point? Screaming at them wasn’t going to solve anything that had happened. 

She said nothing. 

She had nothing to say. 

Pity. 

Pity. 

**Pathetic.**

Minji glanced between everyone in the room with a nervous glint in her eyes. “I think we should let her take a break, okay? It has to be overwhelming to hear from so many people all at once. Saeran needed a lot of space, too. We can try again in the morning.” 

She was the only one that seemed to notice how enraged she was becoming. Lila was biting so hard she would dare say she’d taste blood soon enough. Her hands rose to her head to press against her ears as all of the sounds in the room grew to be too much. 

Saeran—

He’s alive. 

He’s here. 

He’s in this building, too. 

Hearing his name only made Lila want to see him more. Were they keeping them separated for a reason? Were they trying to ensure that she didn’t see him? Or that he couldn’t see her after what had happened? 

No. 

She couldn’t stand it. She needed to know where he was and if he was okay and if he thought she was dead. He had been holding onto her so tightly, that she could feel him even at this moment in time. Her hands had felt cold and clammy after the shock and she could remember the desperation in his eyes as she told him—

His screaming. 

The horrible, horrible, screaming.  **_“Not you, not you, not you! I can’t fucking lose you too! You’re the only one left. I can’t lose you. I can’t—”_ **

The frenzy of anxiety suddenly pooled inside of her mind and Lila could feel her voice leaving her throat. 

Her eyes flickered between all of them as her breath quickened, “And where is he? Where is Saeran? Why isn’t he here? If I’m alive then he must be alive as well. Are you keeping us separated? Do you think he is going to hurt me? He would never hurt me—” 

Nobody answered that right away. 

Her heart was pounding against her chest. 

“He’s alright.” 

“Then,  _ can I see him? _ ” 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea at the moment.” 

That was what broke the camel’s back. 

Her eyes narrowed, and a bitter laugh escaped from her lips. “Oh, oh my God. Everyone thinks that they have a right to control my life, don’t they? That makes you no better than Rika! She used him as a means to order me around, and I’m not going to be pushed around again. You can’t hold him over my head! I refuse, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse—” 

She acted out, just to make sure that all of them would go away and leave her alone. She wanted to be alone, then, as that was better than being trapped in a room with people that she wasn’t sure that she could trust in the slightest. 

Pressing her fists tightly into her hair, she exhaled, a sharp and hard breath against her lungs. 

“Get out,” she demanded. “ Get out of here! Right now! I’m not talking to anyone until I can see him. I’m not going to be pushed around like a child anymore. I’ve already spent months living underneath someone’s hand and I am not going back to it. Nobody is going to control me ever again! Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out!” 

When that didn’t work, she refused to look at any of them. She may be alive, and she may be out of that wretched place, but it didn’t matter if she didn’t have any control over her choices and her life anymore. 

Lila wasn’t above throwing a tantrum and acting like a spoiled brat to make everyone leave her alone. After all, that’s who Wisteria was. Sooner, rather than later, they realized that she wasn’t going to cooperate.

So, they left the room and she rolled over onto her side that was facing away from the door. She could hear them talking from the outside, or a nearby room, but she couldn’t pick out all of the details. Her screaming had been enough to make them know how she felt. She wasn’t a pawn and she refused to be used like a miserable toy for them to decide what happens to. 

“...” 

“Space might be for the best.” 

“She needs time before we talk about what she knows. Even you said that you didn’t know what all she must have gone through, V. She didn’t exactly tell us everything, either, but I know that she said Rika had specifically used her to control Saeran, and she took punishments for him so he wouldn’t be under as much trouble.” 

“We can’t keep them separated forever, either. It just doesn’t seem right. She doesn’t have anyone else but him.”

“What about her family?” 

“The nurses asked when she woke up. She refused to speak to her sister who we managed to track down after Judas looked into her phone to find the contacts. I think she mentioned something about feeling guilty for running away from home? Either way, her sister has given up permission to do whatever we can.” 

“I don’t know if it would benefit Saeran’s health to see her at the moment, or her own. His actions towards everyone else have been volatile and violent at best. I am aware that they suffered through a great deal together, but what if it triggers something in them both? Saeyoung was already daft enough to remove his brother from the hospital’s care after he grew overwhelmed.”

“They say he lost his voice because of the trauma he experienced, too. Saeyoung is just doing what he thinks is best for his brother. We should trust him on that. But, don’t you think it would be better to let him know that she’s okay? Or let them see each other? Or talk? I can’t imagine that either of them is going to be able to heal without the other.” 

“What does Saeyoung think?” 

“...Closely monitor the situation, and then we’ll make a decision.” 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Short blonde curls bopped and framed her face as she entered the building and took a few steps forward into the hospital.

She was American, most definitely, and at her hip, a six-year-old clutched at the fabric of the dark jeans she was wearing. She was wearing a golden button-up that repealed just a smidge of her stomach and a necklace that dipped out of sight. She couldn’t have been a day older than twenty-four, perhaps even twenty-five, but the dusting of freckles on her face looked very familiar. 

She seemed to have a goal in mind because she paid no mind to anyone as she walked straight in the path of a room. She found a man with raven locks and a woman with golden hair waiting as soon as they disembarked the elevator. They weren’t familiar in any way, but she knew that the man was the one that she had spoken with. 

“You’re Judas, right?”

“Yes, of course,” he nodded. “And you are Ms. Lucy Lancelot. I’m glad that you could get here on such short notice. I see you brought your daughter with you as well.” 

The child ducked further behind her mother, purely out of shyness. Her mismatched eyes, one blue and one brown were a very striking quality. Lucy patted the top of her blonde hair that hadn’t been tucked back into pigtails out of sight. “I hope that’s alright after they told me how bad it was, I thought that she may respond better to Mia. Mia, go on, say hi, these people have been helping your auntie.” 

Mia managed a little wave. She looked a little more easily at the mention of her aunt, but still just a bit wary of strangers. “Hi.” 

“Hi there, Mia,” Minji greeted as she leaned down to the young girl’s height. “Would you like to stay here with Judas and me while your mom goes to see your aunt first?” 

Mia looked at her mom as she looked for confirmation. Lucy nodded her head and gave her a little nudge forward towards the pair. “I won’t be long, okay? I just need to talk to her for a little bit on my own but it won’t be long. I’ll be right over there.” 

“Okay, mommy.” 

Mia offered Minji her hand and the two went to go and sit down in the waiting room together for a bit while Lucy tended to the situation. Judas rested his hand against her shoulder with a bit of smile, “I do think I should warn you that your sister has been through something unspeakable. She may not act the way you think.”

Lucy stared at the closed door for a long moment. “I’m aware. The nurses told me from the start that she refused to speak to anyone. That’s why I wasn’t here sooner. I didn’t want to make her recovery take any longer than it might. We fought before she left last year and she said she never wanted to see me again.” 

She knew that things must have been bad because when Han Jumin called her personally, she didn’t know what to do with herself. How do you respond when a very wealthy businessman calls you from his personal line to ask you to help him, to help her sister, well, how was she supposed to respond to something like that? 

It wasn’t like the family wanted to help. Their grandparents were far too old to make travel plans and their mother couldn’t care less. Well, the woman was talking nonstop about how Lila would be very well in time, and how she would come home and be taken care of personally from now on. Lucy was not about to let that happen. 

Lila didn’t want to be home.

That was why she ran off in the first place, and she had every right to decide where she wanted to stay. Lucy just wanted to be able to talk to her sister again, after thinking for so long that she may have been harmed, or worse, just knowing that she was alive was nearly enough for her. As long as she was okay and getting better? 

That’s what mattered. 

If she could help her sister get through this, she would, but she wasn’t going to force Lila to do anything she didn’t want to do. 

Lucy sucked in a deep breath and then looked back over at Judas who was more than understanding of her plight, “Right now, I think she would benefit from seeing her family. She… doesn’t want to speak with any of us, dear. Nobody wants her to be this miserable but she hasn’t been able to make any real progress since she woke up.” 

“I’ll do what I can. I can’t promise anything.”

…

Lila was sitting in the window, watching as the clouds rolled by with her fingers pressed flush against the glass, longing to be back out there away from the stark white walls. Her wounds were slowly in the process of healing. No vital organs had been hit by the bullet and it hadn’t gone all the way in and out of her body. 

That was all stitched up and wrapped up so she couldn’t touch it. The worst of her injuries were the many bruises littering her arms and legs, a sickish yellow color by now and far from the blue it had once been. Her face had mostly healed, but that didn’t mean that she looked like the picture of health. Her eyes were tired.

She could barely sit up most of the time, she blamed the elixir, but she refused to let anyone think that she couldn’t handle herself. It was hard enough to take help from nurses. She only lashed out verbally when they told her to talk about what happened, the rest of the time she didn’t fight them or what they wanted. 

She noticed a figure in the doorway staring in her direction. Her eyes centered on the reflection in the glass and pursed her lips. It seemed as though she didn’t know if she was seeing this person or if they were an illusion. It wouldn’t be the first time the elixir had done something like that, even if it had been out of her system for nearly two weeks at this point. 

Perhaps, if she reasoned with this spector of memory, it would go away before she had to hear the facts she was tired of. “I’m not in the mood,” Lila started to say. “So, if you could go back into my memories, that would be great. I don’t want to deal with phantoms.” 

“Why are you trying to send me away?” the voice of her sister spoke so clearly, she almost believed it was the real thing.

Humoring a voice wasn’t healthy, but it was better than speaking to nurses that only looked at her like she was glass. She may have been tiny, but all these injuries made them act as if she were a very breakable toy. 

Lila stayed looking at the reflection, “Why wouldn’t I? Why should I play pretend like you’re here with me? Nothing is ever going to go back to the way that it was. I don’t see the point in playing around when I know you’re not here. Besides, I said horrible things to you before I left… thing that I didn’t mean.” 

She had. 

It had been out of frustration and anger, and it wasn’t until the next day that she realized that she had said everything wrong. She hadn’t meant to make Lucy cry. She regretted it but she knew that no real apology was going to make things right. Everyone was hurting but Lila had been rather selfish for the first time in her life. 

Being selfish had practically destroyed everything. 

It was why she kept trying to fix everyone before she ever looked at herself. Perhaps that’s why she so easily clung to Saeran when he looked at her with a pair of hopeful eyes. No matter what that had been, she couldn’t remove him from her mind, nor would his face ever leave her memory. Just as she would never forget the way Lucy looked. 

The way her eyes seemed so hurt. 

Disappointment. 

Who wouldn’t be disappointed after that? She hadn’t been handling her grief well and she surely hadn’t handled the way that her mother cracked down on her. Everything just started happening so fast, too fast, and she couldn’t stop any of the changes or what was going to occur soon and hard. 

They lost someone, their mother took all that pity and made it a show. 

Lila had been stuck at home, forced to deal with a party after party as their mother ate up the pity of everyone in town. Their mother hadn’t cared about the loss, she just wanted everyone to look at her with sorrow and envy. She had gotten it and while Lucy said she understood how horrible it was, she had the gall to tell her that their mom just needed time. 

She said that without knowing that Lila was working on her hands and knees to ensure that the house was always clean and that everything looked picture perfect. It didn’t even matter that most people did expect the place to be a mess, their mother wanted things perfect and if it wasn’t perfect, it would need to go. 

Lucy hadn’t known that their mother had hung stability over Lila’s head. So, when Lila had so uncharacteristically started a fight with their mother during one of these get-togethers, Lucy had not taken her side. Lila had said some very nasty things because she was so scared of losing everything because of that woman. 

She had been scared. 

Fear does things to people, Lila understood that fact now, but she hadn’t known back then, nor had anyone told her that it was okay to be upset. So, it just blew up all at once and that was that. She ran off a few days later and found herself in Saeran’s waiting arms.

She hadn’t even thought about everything back there since she had been wrapped up in “paradise.” 

Lila wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shut her eyes. Those memories were still so very fresh even now. She could handle one thing at a time, she couldn’t handle thinking about all of it at once, it was just too much. 

The voice spoke again, this time it was much closer than it had been.“What makes you think I haven’t forgiven you, Lila?” 

“I wouldn’t forgive me,” Lila whispered. She wouldn’t. She didn’t even forgive herself for losing herself to that damned elixir, nor had she stopped to forgive herself for playing a part in the madness. She had the right to say that it hadn’t been voluntary, but a part of it had been. She had done what she had to do to survive. 

Anger had been a cruel teacher, and as much as she tried to cling to it, it was getting harder and harder to hold onto it. Even having those RFA visit her now and again had made it harder to try and ignore them, or glare at them for coming by. She still felt like they were only around because she had protected their boss. 

It hadn’t been for V, she told herself. 

“Doesn’t everyone deserve a chance for forgiveness?”

“Not everyone,” Lila corrected with a snort. “You and I both know that not every person on the planet deserves to be forgiven.” 

This voice was almost true to form. Her sister had always seen the bright side and she tried to make everyone smile. 

That mask wasn’t truly a mask, she was far too nice for her good, that was what she had heard before, and Lila seemed to have the same problem. They were just horrible about going straight into danger. 

“You always did know how to get under my skin,” she sighed. “That’s why I always had a hard time trying to win arguments with you when we were kids. You wouldn’t let them destroy that wasp nest even though I was scared of them.” 

Lila looked over her shoulder for the first time, “I told you a hundred times back then that we need them to survive just as much as we need the bees. They control the insect population from running rampant and they’re just as much a pollinator as the bees—”

She stopped talking. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly tried to rub at them all that she could manage but no matter how hard she swatted at them, the vision in front of her wouldn’t disappear as it would normally when this happened. Her trembling hand reached forward and brushed against Lucy’s arm, only to touch it and snap back just as quickly as it happened. 

This wasn’t a vision. 

“Lucy?” she whispered. 

This was Lucy. 

“Hi, Lila,” Lucy said. 

Her eyes welled up with tears. Lila couldn’t believe it. She had told them not to call her sister because she didn’t want to see her, but Lucy had come anyway despite that. Her sister was standing here despite everything. She didn’t look as she did the day that they had last seen one another, no, she very much looked as her sister always had. 

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Until Lucy made the first move, throwing her arms around her sister, unable to stop her tears from escaping at that point. Lila’s hands trembled for the longest time in the air until she found the will to use her hands again, digging into the soft cotton of her shirt desperately. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Lila rasped, her voice so shallow and broken. “I never meant any of those things that I said to you. I’m sorry, Lucy, I’m so sorry.” 

Lucy understood that. Her sister was worn ragged. She looked so fragile and like she was on the last ledge of survival. Whatever she had been through? It had hurt her so very much that she was having a hard time discerning reality. 

It pained her heart to see her sister like that, however, there was hope. There was always going to be hope as long as she believed in her sister. This would have never happened if she just heard Lila say what she needed to say. 

“I forgive you,” Lucy said. Her fingers patting down Lila’s messy locks that had been tucked out of the way in a bun. “I will always forgive you. I didn’t know what happened until after you were gone, and I am so sorry that I didn’t listen to you. You had every right to be upset with me after I did that. I was the one that promised that I would always be there for you, and I failed you, Lila. You didn’t fail me. I was the one that failed you. I’m your big sister.” 

For the first time in a long time, Lila let herself cry out everything that had been building up inside of her ever since that day. She clung to her sister as tightly as she could, as if she let go of the woman, she would disappear forever. It was like she couldn't stop herself from breaking down anymore, and all of the anger just fizzled away. 

Her frustration from the start had been justified, nobody had ever told her that it was okay to be upset or that they were sorry for what had happened. She had always been told what people thought she had wanted to hear from them. Lucy would never lie to her, and hearing her say that she was sorry and that she wasn’t angry? 

It was like she could finally accept the fact that it was okay to feel lost. 

“I’m not giving up on you,” Lucy murmured. “As long as you want me here, I’m not going anywhere, okay? I know you’ve been having a hard time but all of these people that have been looking out for you aren’t trying to hurt you, Lila. You know that, right?” 

Deep down, she knew that, but a part of her was still petrified of their pity and how she only thought that they cared for her because of what she had done. No matter how hard she tried to push all of them away, she knew that they only had good intentions. She was just so scared of being tricked away that she didn’t want to give them a chance. 

“I hurt them,” Lila said, quietly. She pulled away from her sister abruptly and looked down at her lap to breathe. “I did a lot of bad things. I’m scared that I’m going to get hurt again. What if I trust them and they hurt me?” 

“There’s always a risk of getting hurt, Lila,” Lucy brushed some of her stray bangs out of the way. “I know that’s scary, but you’ll never get better if you hide from everyone. You’ve always been a wallflower but I know you can blossom. Would you be willing to give them a chance for me? I think you’ve got a lot of potential friends out there.” 

Lila sucked in a shallow breath before she looked back at Lucy. “Not today,” she managed to say. “But, I’ll think about it.” 

“Thank you,” Lucy smiled. “Now, that’s enough of the sad stuff. Let’s worry about that in a little bit, okay? I didn’t come all this way without a surprise for you, Lila. I brought someone with me that wants to see you.”

“Who?” 

“Your favorite niece. Okay, she’s your _only_ niece, but I’m pretty sure she’s your favorite niece, I don’t know. I’m just waging a guess.” 

“I missed Mia.” 

“She missed you too.” 

For the first time in a very long time, she felt hope. Lila only prayed that Saeran hadn't given up on everything while he was alone. She wanted to be with him again. To be with him again, she would have to prove she wasn't glass. It was dangerous to feel as though the world would ever go back to the way that it was but she wanted to believe that it would be alright, she had promised him, after all, that she would never leave him or give up on him. 

She intended to keep that promise. 


	8. The Only Exception

**The Only Exception**

* * *

  
Saeran felt like he had been hit by a truck. He may as well, as his head was killing him. 

The last thing he could remember was lashing out at one more nurse and they sedated him, and the rest he couldn't piece together on his own. This room wasn't as bright and artificial as the hospital had been. His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked around the room to see that he was certainly not in the hospital. 

Where was he? 

He grimaced, raising his hand to his skull to grip the portion that felt wrong. He hadn't taken elixir in a while, and this felt like the chill he would get when he didn't drink enough to curb his problem. There was no fixing that, but just the thought of it made him gag now. 

"Are you awake...?" 

That voice. 

"Here, have some water, it'll help with that." 

Saeran took the cup from him and shot it down his throat without much thought. He felt dry, parched, and lost. It didn't stop the pain but it did help lessen the feeling of cotton in his mouth. He hated that, and he hated this. 

This wasn't any different from the room that he had in Magenta. There were no windows, and a lot of artificial light invaded the space. It was like it was a bunker, maybe, or a basement of some kind. He didn't know which to guess. 

Plenty of monitors, several car keys, and too many post-it notes that held numbers and code that even he didn't know. It seems bright, and like the person who made it tried to make things seem more alive than dead. It was unlike his cave. That place had been dark for a reason, but this place was bright for a reason. 

It didn't change the fact that it was lonely. 

Well, it must be his house. 

He's brought Saeran to his house, for some reason. There's no way that he could get out of this place with ease. That's what his life has always been, stuck in a room unable to leave and forced to stay until his fingers bleed. Locked up tight with nowhere to go. 

All at once, his numb emotions feel alive again. Dread, fear, anger, rage, and many other emotions run through his head. It's so fast that he can't even comprehend it. 

"You can stay here until you feel better," he says, behind him. "Not even Jumin can come inside this place."

Saeran's hands are tightening into balls at his side. He grits his teeth and looked back at him, finding his voice for the first time in a very long time. It sounded tired but very angry about everything. "What... the hell is this?!"

As tired as he is, and as much as he knows that getting angry will solve none of his problems... he can't help it. He can't help but feel this anger because that's all he's ever known. He can wear it like a blanket and it will protect him.

All Saeran knows is he feels trapped, and when he's trapped and can't control anything—

The best option is to lash out to make it all go away and never bother him again. So, he forces his body to stand even though there are spots in his vision and he can't feel his hands. He goes about making a mess of the room, throwing and kicking things everywhere. His words don't make much sense. 

But, neither does this fit of anger because he doesn't know why it's so bad or why he can't breathe. 

"Saeran..." 

The sound of Saeyoung's voice is too much for him. He thought him to be dead and gone, but now, he's trapped with the person he spent so long in a fit of rage trying to kill for his suffering. A part of him knew that his anger was... 

forced upon him. 

Just like the rest of his life, most of his feelings and choices weren't his own, they were the byproduct of someone using him and tricking him to get what they wanted. He isn't even his person, he is just what they made him become. He is the monster that he fought so long to fight away from. 

Eyes fraught with tears and lungs hot, he sank to his knees and just let himself scream. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt himself cry. The last time, he hadn't even known that his tears were his own. Fear, dread, and horror rattled his senses. He was the real monster, angry and bitter. 

These hands of his, he thought, looking down at them through his blurry vision. These hands hurt and destroy everything that they touch and this is what he deserves. He feels alive, but what is the point in that when he has nothing left? 

What is the point?

Why can't he stop crying?

Why can't he stop fighting? 

Why can't he just move on?

Why can't he keep walking forward? IF this is all he is when his life is without change and any meaning. This existence is purely a meaningless one. No, he paused, that started the moment that he was put in this world. He had no say in it, but he was doomed from the start to suffer. 

Why is he still here? 

Why? 

What's the point? 

It's all pointless. 

The tears suddenly dry up, and he finds himself staring at the wall with numbness in his body once more. He feels nothing, and the weight this sadness even feels pointless. What's the point in misery, then? There is no reason for any of it. 

"Saeran?"

It doesn't matter what he thinks, Saeran thought. Because it's all going to be pointless. 

His brother made a noise behind him as he settled on the ground. "Saeran. Let's not go through any pain anymore. Let's live a happy life, okay? I know it's difficult to go back to how things were, and I don't think we'll ever be like that again, but that doesn't mean that we can't start over again."

Saeyoung rested his back against his. He took in a breath but Saeran didn’t have the energy to say much or fight anymore. He was just tired. He had no choice but to listen, "Are you refusing to accept this... because it's difficult to accept it all? You must feel like everyone you ever trusted betrayed you. I don't think I can. I don’t even know if I can say Iknow what you’re feeling, but I have an idea of what it feels like."

Does he? 

How could he know? 

Even though he had told him that he had gone into an agency for him, that he had suffered to learn how to protect him, that he had spent all those years trying to ensure that Saeran would be able to be healthy and happy… how could he know this pain? 

Saeran wasn’t sure about that. 

"Because we're... twins. I can tell that you're in pain just by looking at your fingertips. But, your life doesn't just end because you hate the world. The sun always comes up. We have to live for tomorrow, and all the wounds you have... that I have... they need to be left there, you can do that. It's easier said than done, I know. But, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. I will always accept you. Just come and see me when you're ready."

"..." 

"Saeran. I... I missed being able to say your name. For a long time, I wanted to, even though the one who gave us these names threw us away. But, when I call you Saeran... I always feel awed that there was something in this world that I could protect. That's all I ever wanted to do. But, I was young and stupid. I didn't know how to protect you and I trusted the wrong people. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I know now that I didn't."

"No apology I ever give will make up for that. I know. But, I'm sorry for what I did. I always wanted to protect you. I was blessed that I have someone that I could protect in the first place. Thank you for that, Saeran. For being there so I could protect you. For being here right now. IF I never had you, I never would have been able to go on. I know you're hurting, but... I'm not going to abandon you."

"I think you know what that's like now." 

"...?"

"The girl," Saeyoung said, his forearms resting against his knees as he shut his eyes. "Lila. She said that you were protecting her and she said she was protecting you. You care about her a lot, and I can tell she feels the same way about you. I'm happy that you have someone like that in your life. She was there for you when I couldn't be."

Even though he hurt her, and even though he made her suffer because he couldn’t be alone. That girl stood by him. Saeran didn’t deserve her and he knew it. She suffered for him and because of him and she never had to do that. He knew that her misery was because of him and his hands still felt the weight of his crimes. 

She got shot because of him. 

She got hurt because of him. 

She got forced to drink elixir because of him. 

She got tortured because of him. 

She suffered because he suffered. 

What right did Saeran have to be in her life anymore, anyway? She was probably happier without him, and she was better without him. No matter how much he wanted her smile in his life, she was beyond his reach, she always had been. 

She had only been on the ground long enough for him to get a taste of what happiness could feel like. He could imagine her with the RFA, smiling and laughing as much as she wanted to. When he thought about himself, all he could see was darkness and a sea of dread in front of his body with only a lifejacket on his back. 

Just as he knew that his anger consumed him with a fury, he knew that his thoughts toward her would never change. He may not have the right to ever be around her again but at least in this numbness, he knew that she would be okay. Her hopes and dreams would be protected. He wouldn’t be there to see it but that was fine.

Nothing mattered. 

Nothing mattered at him for him. 

Saeran shut his eyes, feeling a few stray tears escape despite how numb his body felt against his will. Just another fact of life, he deserved nothing and he had earned nothing to prove his merit. Nothing to change this darkness inside of him. It was all for nothing and he was nothing. 

If only he could escape this place and get away from it all. 

“You must miss her,” Saeyoung said, quietly. “They said she wanted to see you. If you can hang on for just a little longer, I’ll make sure that you can go somewhere and live peacefully with her. Just… don’t forget me when you’re out there. Someday, if you feel up to it, you can come back to me, and we can talk again. Maybe you’ll be happier that way. That’s all I want for you, Saeran.” 

Huh. 

So, he knew that Saeran wanted to leave this place and never look back?

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“What did you do to your hair?!” 

“What does it look like I did to it?”

“Where did you even find something sharp enough to do that with?” 

“I stole Judas’ pocket knife. Oh, you probably want that back, don’t you? Here, I don’t need it anymore.” 

Minji took the weapon from Lila’s hands and stashed it in her pocket. She couldn’t believe the haphazard mess that Lila had created. Her long curls were at least in a neat pile in the trash but it seemed like she had hacked it so hard that it would take a bit of effort to fix it. She sighed a bit but didn’t lose her smile. 

“May I?” she asked, ensuring that she had consent to touch Lila before she moved. The girl nodded and she patted down the brown curls, smoothing them out. “Well, if you wanted a change, you could have asked me, or Judas. You didn’t have to do this alone.”

Lila seemed nonchalant. She had seemed very fixated on her appearance before so to see her look tired and unbothered by what she had done, it likely stung. She had been allowed out of the hospital and she was spending her time with Minji and Judas in the apartment. Her sister hadn’t been able to stay for very long, despite wanting to. 

She had a business to run, and she didn’t want to make Lila feel crowded. A week of being able to see a friendly face had improved everything. 

But, they were in contact every day now and it seemed like she was doing much better emotionally than she had been. Something that they had done or spoken about had let Lila see what she had lost somewhere in Mint Eye. She wasn’t exactly over it, she would have night terrors every time she slept and she would wake up in tears. 

However, she wasn’t lashing out at everyone now. It seemed like it had left her system after she let herself cry with her sister. Her anger turned into sadness but with the sadness, she could slowly learn to be happy again. 

She had the option to go home to America if she wanted to, but she decided to decline the offer for the time being because she wanted to see Saeran. All she wanted was to know that he was okay. She said she was waiting for him to be okay. 

She wasn’t sure if she trusted Saeyoung, but she knew that if she compared him to Rika, she would pick him over her by all means. He didn’t seem evil, and they were away from the cult now. She just prayed that Saeran could figure that out. 

The elixir had affected him more and he suffered longer than she had. 

It would take years for him to get better if at all, she knew. 

She just missed him, and she tried not to think about him. However, Minji would catch her looking at her phone very often at photos she had taken of the two of them. It twisted up her insides because the two of them hadn’t been in their right minds, and yet, they found each other. She cared for him and he cared for her. 

Someone just abused their faith in one another and twisted it up. 

“I’m gonna try to salvage this, okay?” Minji commented. “Is that alright?” 

Lila shrugged. 

She grabbed scissors from the nearby table, attempting to tidy up the uneven strands that had been cut to her shoulders. 

She would have to cut this short to even it out. She could recall how her mother used to do this when she was a child and drew from that experience to help. Minji knew that Lila was tired, and she felt like nothing mattered anymore. But, that didn’t mean that she had to look like she felt. 

Minji had high hopes for Saeran and Saeyoung. She just had to believe in her boyfriend and he would make everything alright. It was just going to take time for him to figure things out. Lila had told them what she could about Mint Eye, and that was enough to try and piece together a plan to help most of the people that suffered. 

It was easier to combat conditioning if you knew how it worked, or what they used against someone to get there. Saeran was the first victim and it showed. His actions had been tired and angry with nothing but venom. He wanted nothing but to be alone. Saeyoung knew that wasn’t true in his heart and he had to help him. 

His whisper in her ears that he had to keep Saeran safe, that he had to keep him where their father couldn’t find him, had been enough for her to defend him against Jumin. Jumin was trying his best but there was only so much he could do, and even with Jihyun there with him, and things strained as they had ever been… 

There was hope in her heart. 

Jumin was doing his best to handle the situation, and she admired him for that. Jihyun admitted his mistakes to them all and there was no denying the evidence. Rika was taken away but she didn’t fight them. At least, in the end, she realized that she messed up and that she needed to accept her punishment for her actions. 

V was keeping his distance, with everyone, even Jumin. He did his part to help, but he admitted himself that he needed to work on himself and get better and that he needed time to heal from all of this. Minji understood that, but the brothers were still hurting from what happened, and even if V wasn’t entirely at fault, he felt like he was. 

He lost everything. But, Jumin was going to be there for him. Minji was happy about that fact. Their friendship may have been strained but it was going to be okay, too. Everyone just needed time to work on and accept what happened. It wasn’t going to be easy but as long as they stuck together then it was going to be okay. 

She wished that Judas was here. He had stepped out to run a few errands and she was alone with Lila, not bad, she was fun to talk to when she was willing. But, finding her in a frenzied state with her eyes fraught with tears and her hair all over the place... It wasn’t simple. They were doing their best to keep her safe. 

Minji had found that Lila had a lot of interests. She was an artist, she spent a lot of time creating things and working backward from something until she had it how she liked it. Judas had presented her with a new notebook since they were still tracking down her things from before she had been taken into Mint Eye. She filled that thing to the brim in a matter of a couple of days. 

She didn’t show them what she was doing, but she would often sit in the window and just stare at the paper for the longest time. Minji had glanced over her shoulder once and realized why she had been holding it so close to her chest. She had been drawing who she assumed was Saeran, she nearly thought it was Saeyoung at first. 

But, no, it was the man that had pulled her into this and the man that she was hopelessly in love with despite everything that had happened. Her heart was big, eleven though, as much as she wanted to hide it from every person that got close, it was plain as day. Nobody could imagine what she went through with Rika. 

Whatever she had sat down and told Jumin and Jaehee, none of them would ever know. That was probably for the best. 

It took her a few minutes to even out the kinks and curls. It was the least that she could manage at the moment, but when she stepped back to inspect her handiwork, she silently thanked her mother for all those years of telling her what she was doing as she did it. She may have a few years of culinary school, but Minji had plenty of tricks up her sleeve. 

“I think I’ve fixed it,” Minji told her with a smile, “Go ahead, check the mirror to see if you like it. I think it suits you.” 

Lila slowly rose. Her movements were sluggish and she seemed tired, but she wasn’t one for whining or complaining. She stopped in front of the mirror and lifted her hand to brush against the edge of her hair; It sat firmly above her shoulders and without the weight of her curls holding it down, it bloomed around her face. 

She didn’t seem to recognize herself at first, but that had been happening quite a bit. Lila mentioned that the elixir clouded her vision and made her see things that weren’t there, which made her focus all of her energy on just being spiteful to ignore the whispers and visions. 

“It’s me,” she suddenly said. “That’s… me.” 

Her hand pressed against the cool glass and she just looked at herself for the longest moment. It was like she was seeing herself for the first time, in a very long time. Her disconnection with herself went too far lengths. Minji imagined that trying to separate herself from her body had been another way of coping with what happened. 

“Is it… is it okay?” Minji asked, gently. 

“Yes, yes, I love it.” Lila stifled a sob and pressed her free hand to her lips. “I haven’t been able to look at myself in such a long time. I forgot what I looked like. Thank you.”

Minji rested a hand against her shoulder and smiled, reassuringly. She saw a short woman who had found herself again. Lila was tiny, and the borrowed sweater that hung over her shoulders was just a bit too big, and it hung free from her shoulders, tied into place with some straps to keep it from dropping down. Her hair curled around her face and framed it in a way that flattered her cute round cheeks. 

Her eyes often appeared tired and lost. Tonight, her brown eyes held clarity and Minji could tell that Lila was going to be okay. 

She had hope, once again. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, eyes moving from her reflection to Minji’s. If she were to look at the girl with her golden curled tucked into a bun, she would see a tall woman, taller than Saeyoung, taller than Judas, with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. “I’m sorry about everything that I did to you. You wouldn’t have gotten caught up in all of this if I hadn’t picked you.” 

Minji shook her head. “I’m not upset about it. I’m happy that I was able to meet Saeyoung, Judas, the RFA, and… even you, Lila. It may not seem like it, but I felt lost before I came here. I was on my way to figuring myself out but I wasn’t sure where I was going. Now, I have a better idea of what I want to do and who I want to be.” 

Lila hurriedly rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve to remove the tears as best she could. “I would… I would hate me if I were you. I was selfish, I saw nothing but helping him achieve his goal so he would be able to stop doing everything. I didn’t care who got hurt as long… as long as I could help him stop hurting.” 

“You love him,” Minji murmured. “You were doing everything for him. I would do anything for the people I love, so I understand. I’m not angry. I never was. I’m glad that you’re giving us all a chance to help you, no matter your reasons for it. I want to be able to help you, too. I want you and Saeran to be happy… and I know Saeyoung wants the same.” 

She was quiet. 

“I don’t understand how you’re so forgiving,” Lila shut her eyes and sucked in a breath. She turned away from the mirror, unable to look at Minji any longer. “I don’t know how many of you are willing to believe that we can start over again after all that’s happened. It just doesn’t feel possible. I don’t know how to do that.” 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to know how to do anything, what matters is that you’re willing to give it a chance, Lila.” 

Lila suddenly felt arms around her body. Minji had gently nudged her into her embrace and this girl realized how badly she craved the warmth of another person at that moment. With trembling hands, she hugged Minji back, however weak it was as she did. They just stayed like that for a long moment, until the door to the apartment opened up. 

“Darling, I’m back. It took longer than I planned but you wouldn’t believe the nonsense that Saeyoung texted me; One thing I’ll never understand is his weird food cravings, you wouldn’t even want to hear what he asked me to bring him this time—” Judas paused, looking between the two girls as his brows furthered. 

“Did I miss something?” he asked. 

Minji opened one of her arms and gave him one of those stern looks that he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist, “This is a group hug. It’s a medical mandate to make your mood better and raises your levels of serotonin. That’s an order, honey. Get in here.” 

Judas chuckled. “We’re back to that, are we? My apologies, Lila, she’s like this all the time. I’m afraid she’s incorrigible.” 

“It’s okay,” the brunette said in a small voice. “I needed it.” 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

The only way one could destroy everything would be if they were the truest dark lord. If they were a monster bigger than every monster around, they could have the power to be rid of everything that ever haunted them. Saeran didn’t have that power anymore. 

He wasn’t the strongest and his power had never truly been his. So, the only thing left for him to destroy was himself. 

He didn’t see any point in things otherwise. 

He wouldn’t be able to escape this bunker without a lot of trouble that he didn’t have the energy for and it felt pointless to even try. His anger was still there, flickering in and out on the daily until he was able to feel the numbness again. It had been a week since he had been trapped in this bunker and he had nothing to do but stare aimlessly. 

It was maddening, but Saeran knew the feeling very well. Being alone? He could handle that. Being stuck in a room? He could tolerate it. However, what he couldn’t stand was being alone long enough that his thoughts started to flood through to the surface and a weak voice whispered to him all of the things he had done wrong. 

Everything he had done and everything that he had ever said, played out in his mind until he felt his chest fill with dread. Nothing made sense, nor would it ever, he thought. Saeran knew that his anger was real but at the same time, he knew there was something else to the tinged voices that told him how much of a failure he was. 

_You kidnapped that girl. You twisted her up inside until she trusted you. Rika used that against you and broke her for you. It’s your fault she suffered. It’s your fault she was so dedicated to you that she was willing to die. I wouldn’t have done that. I would have destroyed them all and taken what was mine. What was yours. Hahahaha._ One of the voices whispered. 

_You tried to protect her from… that woman. She only wanted the best for you, despite what you did to meet her. Maybe she won’t be gone if you beg for forgiveness on your knees? Do we… Do you even deserve to have that, though? What right do we… Do you have to see her after what happened? She hates us. She hates you. We’re alone. She hates you. We’re alone._ The other voice whispered. 

Saeran couldn’t even bring himself to clutch at his scalp to beg them to stop taunting him. 

He just stared numbly at the broken cup in front of him as Saeyoung said something faintly in the background and he barely responded to it. “I need to step out for a bit, I’ll be back in an hour, okay, Saeran?”

All he could see was the shard in front of his body. He found himself reaching forward, grasping at the sharp glass as it dug into his palm and cut at his worn hands—

He could end it. 

He could end all of this. 

No more misery… no more suffering… no more numbness. 

Before he could do anything, it was knocked from his hands onto the ground. Saeran found himself pinned to the carpet, with a heavy grasp on his wrist that kept him from moving. He couldn’t feel the blood in his palms. He stared above him into golden eyes, they were pained and concerned at what he had almost done. 

_Why… Why is he doing this again? What the hell does he want from me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why won’t he just let go?! I don’t want to do this anymore. I just want it to stop. I just want to feel nothing and be done with this all!_ Saeran thought, his mind racing in desperation and dread with every passing second. 

“...” 

“Don’t go,” Saeyoung said, his voice quiet and scared. 

Why? His mind repeated. Why won’t you let me go? I can’t go… this is all because of you! 

“...You said you’d be back in an hour, idiot,” even his voice felt foreign to himself. Why had he even come back? 

“I had a bad feeling before I stepped out. I had to come back,” Saeyoung said, quietly. 

_I can't die. I can't die because you always stopped me. My dreams are haunted by memories of the day you left. All of these sad and empty promises you made to me, and now, it's worse, because you're here and doing it again._ Saeran struggled against his brother’s binds but it did him no good. His body was too exhausted. 

"Let go," Saeran demanded, his voice not nearly as angry as he wanted it to sound. Now. I won't die right now."

Saeyoung flinched. 

Saeran looks at him, really looks at him for the first time, and he starts to see things that he never saw before. He can see the traces of his brother's face from their childhood, but the smile he always had for Saeran's sake was gone. He looked like he was going to shatter at any minute. 

A few tears splashed against Saeran's cheek, alerting him to the fact that Saeyoung was barely keeping himself together. His voice is very firm, but his eyes betray him. "Don't go," he repeated. 

He can't believe the limits this man is going to for him. What is he going to get if Saeran stays? He thinks. Nothing. He's going to get nothing out of it. Things won't get better and they won't change from how they were. 

It might even be better without him. Look at Saeyoung, he has everything he ever wanted and he won't suffer because of it. He can have every little thing he's ever wanted in his life. Saeran wants that, he wants to be gone so that can continue and there's no fuss over him anymore. 

"Don't go, Saeran," he says once more, desperate. 

"Let go. I won't do it," Saeran said. His hardened eyes break down for just a moment, and his voice drops to a whisper. "I won't."

He won't do it right here, he knows. He doesn't have the energy to attempt again. He just wants to sleep. There's no point if all he ever does is get Saeyoung to cry and push him around to ensure that he doesn't leave, that he can't leave them. 

They stay like that for a long moment. Until finally, Saeyoung thinks he believes what Saeran has said. He pulls himself off of the ground and dusts off the dirt as the room grows tense. Another voice is whispering to him that his plan may have failed, but there was another reason for that. 

Perhaps, he thinks. Perhaps, it's better to send Saeyoung off first instead. 

If he wants this to end, he needs to get rid of him. He needs to be rid of this problem if he wants to die. His hands are already stained in the blood of someone he loves, nothing is stopping him from doing it one more time. Even if they've told him that Lila is alive, he doesn't know for sure that they're not lying to humor him. 

Her blood still feels hot on his hands. If all it takes to get rid of all this pain is to stain it even more, then it may be just all that he can do. 

Saeran breathes in and then pounces on him. His hands wrapped around his brother's throat as he pins him to the wall, squeezing tightly as Saeyoung stares at him, not even fighting back against his hold in the slightest. 

Saeyoung has to disappear, he knows, so that he can disappear himself. It has to be now. He can end all of this. 

"Saeran... Saeran... ugh..." Saeyoung croaks, his voice weakened by the hands-on his windpipe. If he has anything to say, it's doing him no good at all. 

"Don't call my name!" he spits, his voice betraying him as it came back to him after such a long time. All he wants is for this to stop and go away. There's nothing that can change any of this, and although his mind is haunted by the words and promises Saeyoung spoke to him when they were young, all he can think about is the pain. 

"I won't fall for it!" 

"Saeran..." 

"Don't even make that face at me! Even if you die, I'm not going to fall for it!" 

Die... die... die. 

Even if he's not resisting, even if he's not fighting back, he won't believe a word of it. This has all been for nothing, everything was a lie and he can't stop now, no matter what his stomach is telling him. No matter what his heart is telling him. This is the moment that he long wanted to have. 

Years and years of telling himself that he would be able to kill his brother with his own hands. 

There's no way to get hurt if there's no one to hurt him. 

"It's over, finally! I've won!" 

It's over, it's over, it's over, it's over, and it's over. He has this in his hands and he can make it stop. 

"Admit it! Tell me how you feel!" 

Saeran wants him to grovel and admit that he regretted his choices, that he regretted leaving him behind, that he was sorry that this was the only outcome for their lives, that he regretted leaving him in that place, that he regretted breaking that promise he made. 

He should say it before it's over. 

How wrong he was to lie, how wrong he was to leave, how wrong he was to make Saeran... wait. It can all end here. It can all stop hurting and be over with. 

"Admit it," Saeran demanded as his voice dropped to a hiss. He loosened his grip just enough to let him speak. "I won't believe it. Even if you die in front of me. I won't fall for it again. I won't. I won't let myself ever believe you cared!" 

Saeyoung gasps for air to find his lungs and stares at him. His voice is weak and cracks as he speaks. "My... one and only brother, Saeran," he says. 

"Don't say that!" Saeran spat. 

If nothing changes, Saeyoung will die. For the first time in his life... for the first time, doesn't this mean he'll get what he wants? Then, why does he keep remembering that day? Why can’t he forget those words he said. Saeyoung’s voice haunted him. “You can’t take him! You can’t take my brother! Just stop it! I’m… going home… and I’m taking my brother with me. He’s all I have left. I can’t lose him again.” 

Saeran can’t believe it. 

He won't let himself believe it. 

But, why can't he stop hearing it? 

A bitter and confused laugh came from his throat as Saeyoung didn't make a move. This man willing to die for him here. He would die for him if that was what he wanted. He's never been able to do what he wanted to do in his life. What is this? A strange look overcomes him as he looks at Saeyoung directly. For some strange reason, his grasp starts to loosen and they fall to his sides as he looks at his palms. "You... you can die for me? Just like that?!"

Why? 

Why in the world? 

He can't bring himself to kill Saeyoung. 

Why can't he do it? These hands are cursed already. This should be a lot easier than it is. Why were they willing to die for him? Why did they seem to willing to let him do this? Why? She had been willing to keep him from killing another person, and Saeyoung was willing to die if it made him happy. 

"Why?! Why can't I do it?!" 

"Saeran, you..." his voice wavered. "You're another me. Just as I am another you. We're connected. You know it well, you can't kill me, just as I could never do that to you." 

No. No! That's not what he needs to hear now! He needs to be angry, he needs to be wrathful, the only thing that he knows is the anger sustains him long enough to make the pain stop! Make him hate you, he thinks, go and say something to make him mad enough to kill you! 

"I hate you more than anyone in the world," Saeran manages to spit out in his haze. "I hate you the most! No... I... this isn't... I can't... I..." 

Connected? What nonsense is that? Saeyoung doesn't know what he went through! He doesn't know how painful and horrible it was to be alone all of those years! All he had ever said was how he would always protect him from misery! 

Tears start to overwhelm him, "How did you do it... How could you leave me behind?! You left me all alone... in that dark and lonely place! You said that you wanted to live with me! You said that we would leave that place together! You said that we would be happy! You told me that over and over again!" 

Why didn't he keep his promise? 

Why? 

"You said that we would leave that place. You said you would try hard for us. You said I should wait! I thought you died. I thought they had killed you! Do you have any idea what I went through when you left me with that woman?!" 

Saeran could feel the tears coming out of him now. There was no way to turn them off or make them go away. He rubbed at them in earnest but there was no point. "I wanted to die, you know that? I would rather be dead then have to wait night after night by myself. Nobody saved me from that woman."

Even when their mother tortured him and screamed at him, demanding answers to questions that Saeran didn't know or understand at the time it happened. He kept waiting and waiting for Saeyoung to come back and save him. It felt like a part of him had been ripped away and stomped on. Nothing made sense anymore. 

His hatred… his drive… his confidence… 

None of it. 

How could he continue to hate his brother if nothing was as he was told? 

"I don't know how... to hate you, how to trust anyone... how to be a person... anymore. I thought... I thought that I did... but... I only made mistakes," he found himself speaking his thoughts aloud. 

"I had someone that meant everything to me, and I thought that I... I thought that I was doing something, no, everything right for her, but she got hurt because of me... and I don't deserve to see her again. I don't have that right anymore. I don't have any right or claim... and without her... without this hatred... how am I supposed to live? What am I supposed to do when I destroyed it all?" 

He doesn't know what to do. 

Can't someone tell him? His purpose was always being told what to do and then doing it. All of the pain inside his heart felt like a rock that was tying him down to the bottom of the sea. "I want... I want someone to tell me who can save me when I have this pain. To tell me what I'm supposed to do with a purpose..." 

Saeran looked up from the ground at Saeyoung once more. "Tell me... when you said that I'm another you, that we are connected. Tell me! What is my purpose? What is my life even for after all of this?!" 

If he lets himself trust another person again, he... he can't bear the idea of being betrayed again. He doesn't think he can handle going through that again. No, if someone left him again, he would surely break into fragments. 

"I'm sorry," Saeyoung said. 

Don't hurt me again, Saeran thinks, desperately. Don't hurt me ever again. I can't do this again. That bitter laugh is back again, "Is that all you have to say?!" 

Saeran doesn't know what to say anymore. Saeyoung hugs him so tightly that he can barely breathe. This feeling... this feeling is one that he has long forgotten. Is this what it feels like? He didn't fight and he didn't struggle. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he tells him. "YOu're free to do whatever you want, Saeran. Nobody can tell you what to do." 

Does he have that right? 

Does he even deserve it? 

After everything that he did? He can't just change everything he did and take it back. There's no hope. He can't move on. He can't change what he did and he can't take it back. It must be too late for him to be capable of that. 

"It's too late, you idiot," he croaked. 

"No, it's not," Saeyoung said. 

Saeran shut his eyes. "Don't say that so easily. It's not your life! Look at everything that I've done, everything that I've lost! I can't take everything back! I can't make it up to anyone! I— I've lost so much time... I can't just... there's..." 

"You know, time is only a concept. It's only relative to what we do in this life. It's not too late, it's never too late, Saeran. Life keeps going but you can go with it if you give it a chance. You'll always have more chances," Saeyoung said, and that damned voice of his made it sound almost believable. “You just have to give it a chance.” 

"...It can't be that simple," Saeran muttered. 

"Thank you, for... giving me another chance, Saeran. I promise I won't leave you. I promise I'll stay with you from now on. I'm never going to let you feel alone again, as long as I'm alive." 

"I haven't forgiven you." 

"But, you can't kill me." 

"...Damn it." he grimaced. _You're not like me. You can say all these things about hope and fantasy but... you're such a positive person, and I'm not. I always hated that about you, and yet, I admired it. I don't know if I can believe in this but... a part of me... wants to take a risk for once in my life, because I get to choose this time. I choose what I do. Nobody else._

"Let's start over, Saeran. One more time, okay? If we believe that we can do this and that everything can be built anew... the sun will shine again." 

Maybe, giving him the benefit of a doubt this once may be okay. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Life was beautiful and life was cruel. There was no way to think of it any other way. Sometimes it had a point and sometimes it didn’t. One day you may have a great day, and the next you trip and fall all over the place. You didn’t know what you were going to get but you had to get up and keep trying to get to where you wanted to be. 

For Lila, it wasn’t that simple. 

A memory, a dream, a whisper, a smile, a chance, a sip, a scream, a plead, a tear, a fear, a moment, and a regret. These are merely the strong feelings that create and confine humans to their individuality, their thoughts, their past, and their sense of self. 

Nobody has the same experience but there is a collective that may have suffered a similar injustice. 

Lila has come to learn that from the start, there had been no chance of looking back. 

However, the road that she walked, however slippery, had been a path of her own making. She may have lost herself to a sea of anger and confusion, but even in those moments, she chose to help the person that had made her feel alive. She suffered and she cried, but in the end, she made the right choice. Learning that wasn’t easy. 

No, she still had doubts. 

Weeks had passed and she was deep into therapy, learning how to unpack what she had done and what had been done to her body and her mind. The trauma ran deep butt the grief ran deeper and seeing how far she had come and she far she had fallen was hard to stomach, but for once in her life, she felt like people believed in her. 

She had her sister, she always had, but she never really had friends. There were people she knew, and people she was nice too, but never close to. It was odd, to say the least.

She had never expected to leave that place with Saeran, but she had. Not only that, but she had also been given a chance to get to know the people she never thought she’d know. 

They weren’t as strange as she thought they were. 

No, Zen was a kind person and immediately treated her as he had with any friend. He offered her his hand and made her feel like she could smile. Yoosung extended his right hand to her and asked her if she wanted to be his friend in a stutter, and smiled when she decided to give this clumsy boy a chance since he was trying so hard. 

Jaehee was a bit stiff, but she meant well. The two fo them had hit it off merely because Lila had been happy to discuss different types of teas with her for the sake of comparing tastes. Jumin was a bit more controlled. He didn’t mince words, but he did thank her for saving his best friend, even if that wasn’t her goal. He was easy to talk to. 

Minji was a bit harder, as Lila had been trying to deal with the guilt of dragging that girl into all of this for the sake of “paradise”. But, that girl welcomed her with a smile and a laugh, as the kind soul that she was. Lila gave her a shot because that girl handed her a pastry and she melted. Judas was alright too, he knew she had limitations, and he kept his distance. He handed her, her favorite tea and made no fuss at all. 

It was strange, to be able to talk to all of these people after she spent so much time watching them on the phone. She nearly had a heart attack when she was allowed access to their precious messenger as if it were nothing. These people were too forgiving for their own good, she had thought at the time, but it was okay. 

It was nice to be able to talk to people again. 

She knew that they were avoiding talking about Rika when she was around, but she was grateful for that. It was something that they were all working on. They had known her as someone else before she came to be the person that Lila knew, so it was harder for them to believe whats he was capable of. It was like Yoosung was taking it the hardest, Jumin too, but everyone else was hard to read. 

Lila had seen the news. Rika admitted everything and bowed her head in defeat. After she had passed out, Rika had lost it. V had almost been killed before her eyes and she realized, she realized just how far she had gone. She may have said she wanted to destroy him, but that wasn’t what she had wanted from him. 

There had been a bit of… exchange. Nobody knew all the details of that, only V and Rika. It was brief but she turned herself in, not looking back at the man that her heart had once belonged to. Lila didn’t want to know any more than that. 

She wanted to put that woman far behind her and never look back. Rika’s eyes would forever haunt her nightmares, and that was enough to make Lila want to leave it at that. 

Lila shook the thought from her head. Staring down at her nearly fixed phone, she decided that she would log into the chatroom. Today, she was able to sit outside underneath the sunshine and just catch her breath. She hadn’t been able to do that in forever. It seemed as though Minji and Judas thought she had earned some time outside. 

It seemed so out of the blue, but she wasn’t complaining. They were like her babysitters these days, but she wasn’t trying to harm herself or leave. It seemed a bit silly. But, it was what they felt like they had to do so she didn’t whine. At the very least, they made sure that she ate every single day and that she didn’t turn her hair into a nightmare. 

Her fingers brushed against the now-short strands with a nervous smile. It felt weird to not have that hair anymore, but it also felt liberating. She felt free as a bird, even if she had rules to follow. Nobody was holding her down and nobody was telling her to do this or die. She could lay on this grass under the sun until she fell asleep, and nobody would stop her. 

How strange, she thought, she hadn’t had this ability in months. 

She liked it. 

Lila✿ has entered the chatroom.  
Lila✿: Good afternoon.  
Lila✿: The weather is nice today.  
Judas♦️: Ah, Lila. I was wondering when you would come online, darling.  
Lila✿: Were you waiting for me, then?  
Judas♦️: I suppose you could say we all were.  
Minji: Yeah! It’s been a while since you popped by online.  
Minji: Are you alright?  
Lila✿: I can see both of you watching me. I’m not going to run off.  
ZEN: Huh? Are you all out together?   
Minji: Mew you could say that!  
ZEN: No cat puns, not anymore, Minji—  
Minji: (=ↀωↀ=)✧  
Judas♦️: Darling, you’re too much.   
Judas♦️: You’ve just been sitting there for a while, dear. I wondered if you were lost in your thoughts.  
Lila✿: Well, it's better than being trapped in an apartment.  
Lila✿: I missed the grass. City life is not for me.  
Minji: Oh, doesn’t your family live in the country back in America?  
Lila✿: Sort of.  
Judas♦️: Her sister said she lived in their greenhouse when they were children.  
Lila✿: Are you still talking to my sister?  
Judas♦️: It seems we have a lot in common. I can’t wait till she brings her girlfriend with her to see us next time.   
ZEN: It’s good to hear that you’re doing better, Lila.  
Lila✿: Well, as good as someone can be when they’re trapped to these cat jokes.  
ZEN: You have my sympathy. My apartment is free at any time.  
Lila✿: Thanks.  
Yoosung★: Mine too! Besides, you said you would introduce me to some of your model friends.   
Lila✿: Did I?   
Lila✿: Oh, you must have a crush on…  
Yoosung★: It’s not like that!   
Yoosung★: I just… I just admire their talent.  
ZEN: He’s got a crush.  
Judas♦️: Do tell, I love the gossip.  
Lila✿: …  
Lila✿: The next time there’s a Lolita meetup, I’ll see what I can do. I don’t know when I’ll…  
Lila✿: Be ready to do that again. But, I’ll help you. I guess.  
ZEN: Wait, maybe I want a wing-woman too.  
Lila✿: Guys, I’m not that all great at talking on someone’s behalf.  
Minji: I think you’re cute and that helps break the ice.  
Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: Honestly, is that what you’re all talking about?   
Minji: Jaehee! My partner-in-crime!  
Jaehee Kang: I have committed no such crimes.  
Minji: None other than stealing my heart with that mocha you made.  
Jaehee Kang: My word. I don’t know what to say.  
Minji: Make me 12 more. I have the perfect coffee cake for it.  
Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.  
Jumin Han: Ah, this is where you are, Assistant Kang. I was looking for you.  
Jaehee Kang: Did the meeting get pushed up?   
Jumin Han: Yes. We’ll need to take care of this soon.  
Jumin Han: I don’t need to remind you how important this is.  
Jaehee Kang: Understood. If you’ll excuse me.  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
Minji: Everything alright, Jumin?  
Jumin Han: We’re still cleaning up this mess. There are a few more factors that need our attention.  
Jumin Han: We’re meeting with V.  
Jumin Han: He’s found where she hid the plans.  
Yoosung★: …  
ZEN: Is he alright, then?  
Jumin Han: Yes.  
Yoosung★: Is he going to come to speak to any of us?  
Jumin Han: He said… in due time. He doesn’t want to overwhelm anyone. I agree with that.  
Lila✿: I’m going to go.  
Lila✿ has left the chatroom.  
ZEN: I hope he knows that we’re not angry with him.  
Jumin Han: It’s a complicated situation, unfortunately. As you can see with… Lila.  
Yoosung★: But she—  
Minji: Let’s not talk about that.  
Minji: She’s made a lot of progress.  
Yoosung★: …  
ZEN: We can’t avoid it forever.  
Judas♦️: Just a little longer, alright?  
Minji: We’re going to see Saeyoung today.   
ZEN: In-person?  
Minji: Yeah. It’s almost been two months since we’ve done that. Video calls are nice but it’s not the same.  
Jumin Han: And how is he progressing?  
Judas♦️: As far as we know, pretty good. That’s why we’re going to take Lila over there soon.  
Jumin Han: I trust that you all have thought this through.  
Minji: If we didn’t have faith in this, we wouldn't try it yet.  
Minji: I think she’s ready. Saeyoung thinks Saeran is ready.  
Judas♦️: Speaking of which, darling, I’m going to go and fetch Lila.  
Judas♦️: Needn’t have her alone for very long.  
Judas♦️ has left the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: I…   
Minji: It’s okay, Yoosung. We’re all feeling that. It’s not easy. We just have to take this one day at a time.  
Jumin Han: She’s right. This will come to pass. I pray it will.  
Jumin Han: If you’ll excuse me.  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
Minji: …  
Minji: Anyways.  
ZEN: Take care of that girl, okay?  
Minji; I will. She deserves that.  
Minji has left the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: I just wish V would have talked to us.  
ZEN: It might have been different if we knew. But, we can’t change the past.  
Yoosung★: I know. I can’t forgive her but I…  
ZEN: I know, Yoosung. Me too.  
Yoosung★: I want to be able to make things right.  
ZEN: Finally want to talk to V about everything?  
Yoosung★: When he’s ready to talk, I want to apologize.  
ZEN: That’s very mature of you.  
Yoosung★: Things can’t go back to the way they were, but I want everyone to be…  
ZEN: Like a family?  
Yoosung★: You feel that way about the RFA too?  
ZEN: ...Yeah.  
Yoosung★: I’m sorry I lashed out at you.  
ZEN: It’s okay, man. I understand.  
Yoosung★: Thanks for that.  
ZEN: But, you know, you’re still the little brother to everyone.   
Yoosung★: I can’t be the youngest! What about Lila?  
ZEN: Huh. You might be older than she is.  
ZEN: I think the Americans don’t count their first year until an actual year has passed.  
Yoosung★: FINALLY! I’m not the baby!  
ZEN: If you go by their model, though… you’re still the youngest.  
Yoosung★: T-T  
ZEN has left the chatroom.   
Yoosung★: has left the chatroom. 

  
✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Saeran couldn’t say that things were better and he couldn’t say that he felt complete. What he could say was that he didn’t feel like the world was over anymore. It was a start, Saeyoung had told him. It wasn’t going to be easy, it wasn't meant to be easy. It was still very lonely in this bunker with only his brother to keep him company. 

They had spent a lot of time just… talking. Talking about what had happened, talking about what had been happening, and talking about and learning new things that they didn’t even know about the other person. He could say that that online persona he had was fake. His brother hadn’t been happy. He had been lying to himself. 

Saeran could say the same. 

He lied and said that he was doing alright in Mint Eye until he believed it. It wasn’t all heavy, though, he did get to open up about when he did feel happy. Saeran recounted the moments when he felt lost and confused but when someone helped him feel the urge to smile again. 

He didn’t think he would ever see Lila again, but as long as she was safe, it was okay. 

He missed her, and he missed the way she would hold him when his nightmares haunted him. Was she alright? He wondered, not that he felt like he had a right to know. Saeyoung had said that she was fine and he never asked more than that. But, it was nice to say to someone that she had meant everything to him before he lost it. 

His brother surprised him today, telling him that he was going to be able to leave the house for the first time. He couldn’t go alone, of course, Saeran scoffed at that babysitting. He wasn’t going to do anything so he didn’t see why the need was there. It was what it was, not that he could change that by any means. 

Saeran didn’t expect much out of it, he thought his brother was going to take him for some ice cream as they had always promised. Well, Saeyoung did promise they would be doing that, but when they got into the car, he let him know they were taking a bit of a detour first. 

He didn’t like surprises but his twin promised he would like this one. 

Probably. 

Maybe. 

We’ll see?

His faith in his words sounded not good enough, but Saeran didn’t knock him for that. He was still trying to understand him. Just as Saeran was still trying to understand Saeyoung. Color Saeran in a surprise when they stopped in the middle of nowhere, no humans in sight, nothing but the vast sea of evergreen. 

“Have you decided to put me out of my misery?” Saeran asked him, voice deadpan. “You could have done that at home.” 

Saeyoung’s eyes sparkled at the way he said that. But, he didn’t comment on it. He stashed his keys in his pocket and beamed. “No, no. That’s not what’s happening. You told me that you missed being able to go outside. So, I found somewhere where you could do that.”

“...I would’ve preferred the prior option.” 

“Too late, Saeran.”

It was, indeed, too late. 

However, Saeran ignored that feeling and let himself out of the car. They were in the middle of nowhere but he liked it like that. He was surprised when he walked further and further and found a vast garden with colors as far as the eye could see. He glanced back at Saeyoung who merely shrugged and spurred him to have a moment to himself. 

He wouldn’t pass that chance. 

It was nothing like the small gardens at Magenta. No, it was better, and it felt good to be able to see something so alive. A voice inside of him felt at peace. He felt a little better himself, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. It was one of the few good memories that he had in his heart, being able to just enjoy himself like this. 

When had the last time been when he could be outside like this? 

He shut his eyes as the stone underneath his feet guided him forward. The last time he had been in a garden, he had been with Lila, and she had tried to convince him that he needed to leave that place for his own good. She had been right, but he had been too angry to see it. He wanted her to stay with him but if he had listened back then—

Perhaps, things would have been different. 

Saeran found himself walking aimlessly throughout the garden, just letting the life and color wash over him. It was very dark and the artificial light gave him a headache in the bunker, but this felt much better to him. It was the only thing that he wanted as a child and now he could have it, he could do this and nobody would stop him. 

It was exhilarating. 

Freedom. 

Freedom was something to covet. 

He paused for a moment, coming to rest by a fountain in the center of the garden. A girl was sitting on the opposite side. Her hair was a chestnut brown, and it was cut short enough that you could see her neck underneath the curls. Pale skin peeked out from a sweater that was too big for her frame, but freckles were covering that skin. 

For a moment, she felt like someone he knew. 

“...” 

It couldn’t be. 

“...” 

Against his better judgment, he took a seat next to the girl without looking at her face. The roar of the water was nice as it made him feel like it wasn’t too quiet. He couldn’t hear the way his heart clattered against his ribcage. In front of them, lay a thick patch of petunia as bright as can be, as bright pink as Lila’s favorite color. 

Was this planned? 

His mint eyes flickered around to see if anyone was watching, but he couldn’t see his brother nor those people he was close with. Or, was he just thinking this girl was someone else. His stomach wouldn't let him look at her face. 

He hesitated, but then she spoke, “Do you know happen to know the meaning that people give to petunia?” 

“I’d like to hear what you think,” he said. 

“The petunia flower symbolizes anger and resentment especially when they are presented by someone with whom you have recently had a heated disagreement with,” she explained, her hand resting close to his. “However, they can also symbolize your desire to spend time with someone because you find their company soothing and peaceful.”

Saeran didn’t stop himself from resting his hand on top of hers. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, and he took that in with a lot of thought. So, that’s what she thought of them. He found himself turning his head at that moment, and when he did, she did the same thing. 

He was staring into her brown eyes, and that smile he had tried to place in his memory was there. 

She looked different, but so did he. 

The bleach had started to fade from his hair and the red was coming in again, and her hair was now very short. It seemed as though they had both changed from the people that they once were, yet, it felt okay. She didn't seem scared, nor did she seem angry. He thought she would want to run from him or tell him she hated him for what happened. 

She curled her fingers around his.

“You find my presence peaceful? You sure you’re okay?” He asked. He almost wanted to snort. That sounded like a real stretch from the truth.

“Sounds silly, doesn’t it?” She smiled, but she did laugh. “But, I do. I’ve never felt more peace of mind than when I was with you. And, I’m okay, I promise. They already took out all of the stitches and everything. I’m all better on the inside.” 

“...I’m sorry,” Saeran looked down. “I never wanted to hurt you.” 

“I know. I never wanted to hurt you, either,” she squeezed his hand. “I’m happy to see you again. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Saeran could feel his stomach twist. She had nothing to apologize for. She was the one that got hurt in this. She had every right to leave him and she had every right to never see him ever again. “Are you sure that you want me? I made you wait a long time.”

“I’ve never wanted anyone else,” Lila admitted, her voice a bit louder this time as she tempted herself to be bold. “I don’t know where we’re going from here, Saeran, and I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, but I do know one thing. I want to experience it with you.”

Saeran wasn't sure that he was worthy of that. But, the way that she was looking at him, and the way that she had faith in him, he wanted to believe that this was happening for a reason. In front of the petunias, it felt like life could continue. He didn't have to be alone and he didn't have to imagine his life without her in it. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and even though he knew he had a lot to make up for, and a lot to learn from, the fact that she wanted to give him a second chance to do this all over again? 

He didn't want to waste this chance. 

He didn't want to regret it. 

He wanted to live without fear and with freedom instead. 

"This time, I want to start from the beginning," he said, softly. "I want to get to know you as myself... not as Unknown. I want to know you as Choi Saeran. Is that okay?" 

Lila smiled at him. She stood from her seat and offered him her other hand which he took gladly as she beamed over him like the sunlight he had always craved as a child. "In that case, my name is Lila Lancelot. It's nice to meet you, Saeran."

It was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's enjoyed reading Petunia. It's possible I'll add an Epilogue if anyone is interested but nevertheless, thank you for reading my story.


End file.
